Mission pour une Miss
by Malinette - P
Summary: Drago Malfoy est un grand sorcier et McGonagal le reconnait. Sa mission sera donc de protéger un héro de la guerre. Pas n'importe lequel, Hermione Granger qui échappe à tous ses protecteurs. A Poudlard, amitié, amour, guerre, nouveaux pouvoirs- en 7e anné
1. Un autre univers

Bonjour à tous,

Alors c'est ma toute première fic postée et pour être franche j'ai eu bien du mal à comprendre le fonctionnement du site.

Pour le reste je suis une fan du couple Drago / Hermione et j'écris de histoires depuis plusieurs années qui se terminent bien ^^ (adressée à une auteur qui elle ne cesse d'écrire des tragédies^^ allez dans mes auteurs favoris si vous êtes intéressés)

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture

CHAPITRE I :

Un autre univers :

Hermione évita le corps du loup Garou et se retourna la baguette levée. Elle regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche d'un bruit lui indiquant où étaient Harry ou Ron. La pièce était sombre et par la porte entre baillée elle distingua un éclair vert.

- Comme ça, on en débarrassé de ce blond ! S'exclama une voix de femme.

- Bellatrix ! Arrête de faire l'idiote ! On est là pour la sang de Bourbe et pas pour tuer les blonds !

- Amycus, tu m'énerves. Allons par là.

Hermione entendit les pas des deux mangemorts s'approcher de l'endroit ou elle se trouvait. Saisit par son instinct, elle se cacha derrière un paravent noir. Deux trous étaient percés. Elle se baissa et pu distinguer la porte s'ouvrirent.

- Pourquoi chercher par ici ? S'exclama l'homme. Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne.

Bellatrix s'approcha de l'endroit ou était caché Hermione et retourna avec la pointe de son pied, le corps gisant à terre.

- Elle est quelque part par ici…

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ! S'exaspéra l'homme. Trouvons Greyback…

- Greyback est mort ! Coupa Bellatrix. Il est à mes pieds.

- Le loup Garou est mort ?

- Oui et seule cette fille a pu le faire.

- Une sang de Bourbe ? Je t'en pris. Dit Amycus en éclatant d'un rire rauque.

- Arrête de rire ! S'exclama la femme en pointant sa baguette vers l'autre mangemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'intéresse à elle… Et ce n'est pas pour rien ! Cette chose à du talent et le fait d'être avec Potter nous embarrasse ! Il la veut vivante donc nous devons la ramener.

En entendant parler d'Harry, Hermione se serra un peu plus contre le paravent.

- En attendant elle n'est pas ici. Allons ailleurs ! S'exclama l'homme.

Soudain la porte du fond s'ouvrit et Hermione vit apparaître un homme et elle reconnu les traits froids de Malfoy, ce dernier lança un regard autour de la pièce et s'arrêta sur Hermione quelques secondes.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? Demanda t il froidement.

- Tiens Drago… Cela ne te regardes pas ! Maintenant va t'en d'ici ! S'exclama Bellatrix.

- Non. J'y ai des choses importantes à faire… _Impero_ ! Dit il calmement.

Un jet de lumière rouge jaillit de sa baguette révélant ses traits durs. Puis les deux autres mangemorts se dirigèrent avec difficultés à l'extérieur. Drago pointa sa baguette sur Hermione.

- Debout Granger.

Hermione ne bougea pas. Même si elle était trop fière pour l'avouer, Malfoy la terrifiait.

- Debout. Répéta t il plus violemment. Dépêche toi.

Hermione sans quitter son regard froid se redressa très lentement.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t elle en essayant d'avoir un air assuré.

- J'essaye de te garder en vie. Maintenant viens.

Il se tourna mais Hermione ne bougea toujours pas.

- Bon sang Granger, tu vas bouger ou non ?

- Il est hors de question que je te suive ! Tu as tué Dumbledore !

- Non désolé, c'est mon cher parrain qui s'en est chargé…

- Pourquoi je te suivrais ?

Elle avais parlé sur un ton de défit. Il se tourna totalement.

- Parce que je viens de te sauver la vie… Et que je ne t'en laisse pas le choix.

- Essaye de me forcer… Dit elle en levant sa baguette.

Son regard passa d'Hermione à la baguette puis retourna sur Hermione. Il s'approcha avec un air assassin et lui serra le poignet tenant la baguette.

- Tu me suis sinon je te casse le poignet.

- Prétentieux !

Il resserra sa main et elle suffoqua de douleur. Malfoy lâcha Hermione et lui prit sa baguette.

- Dépêches toi.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il était déjà trop loin. Elle couru à sa suite, et au moment ou a porte du fond se refermait les deux mangemorts entraient de nouveau dans la salle. Elle regarda autour d'elle. La pièce était aussi sombre que l'autre. Un long couloir s'étendait devant elle et Malfoy était déjà à la moitié. Elle le rattrapa et se plaça devant lui, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

- Rend moi ma baguette !

- Tais toi tu me fatigues.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Il soupira et fixa ses yeux acier dans ceux d'Hermione.

- Je t'ai déjà répondu.

De grands coups furent frappés sur la porte.

- Ils sont déjà là.

- Je peux me défendre tout de seule ! Tu es aussi pourri que ses mangemorts !

Il eu un regard de haine et la plaqua contre le mur, sa baguette pointé sur son visage.

- Redis une fois ça et Voldemort ou pas je te tu. Dit il d'une voix basse mais suffisamment menaçante.

- Seul la vérité blesse !

- Sauf que moi je n'ai jamais tué personne.

La porte fut défoncée et les deux Mangemorts entrèrent baguettes levées. Drago se plaça immédiatement devant Hermione.

- Bouge de là Drago ! La Sang de Bourbe est à nous !

- Vas t en d'ici Bellatrix, tu n'aimerais pas te battre contre moi.

- Bah voyons… J'ai peur !

- Et tu as raison.

Ils se lancèrent des regards de haine et Hermione pu constater à quel point Malfoy avait grandi durant ces quelques mois.

- Drago baisses ta baguette ! Hurla Bella.

- Hors de question.

- Alors je te tuerais ! Faisons un duel ! J'en rêve depuis si longtemps !

Drago resserra l'étreinte sur sa baguette et la pointa sur l'autre mangemort.

- _Stupéfix _!

L'homme tomba en arrière.

- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot. Dit calmement Drago. Va t'en, je n'aimerais pas devoir tuer un membre de ma famille…

- Tu as déjà tué ta mère !

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux, tandis qu'Hermione s'écartait apparaissant dans le champ de vision de la femme. Cette dernière regarda Hermione et Drago également.

-_ Stup_…

- _Spero Totix_ !

Hermione se sentit aspirée et elle ferma les yeux. Elle s'éleva du sol et commença à tourner dans un immense tourbillon de couleur. Puis elle s'écrasa contre de l'herbe mouillée. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Drago était à côté d'elle et faisait de même.

- Tu es vraiment une idiote. Pourquoi est ce que tu t'es dégagé ?

- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as menti ?!

Elle avait hurlé, et son cri se répercuta en écho. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit apparaître une clairière où flottait une légère brume bleutée. On entendait le bruit d'une cascade et quelques oiseaux.

- Où est ce qu'on est ?

- Dans un autre univers.

Hermione se tourna vers Malfoy.

- Avant que tu hurles après moi, saches que c'est de TA faute. Dit il calmement.

- Comment veux tu que je nous ai envoyé dans un autre univers ?

- C'est moi qui nous ai envoyé ici, mais c'est parce que tu as failli te faire tuer.

- Ah oui ? Et d'où vient cet élan de gratitude ? Demanda t elle ironiquement.

- Rassures toi, si je n'y était pas obligé, je ne l'aurais pas fait.

Ils se regardèrent.

- Arrête de me regarder ! S'exclama t il.

- Désolé mais on ne tourne jamais le dos à un ennemi !

- Parce que je suis un ennemi ?

- Evidemment ! Tu as voulu tuer Dumbledore et tu es un Mangemort !

- Et alors ? Beaucoup de Mangemorts t'ont sauvés la vie ?

- Tu ne m'as pas sauvé la vie !

- En t'emmenant ici, si.

- Si j'avais eu ma baguette, tu n'aurais pas eu à le faire !

- Bon ça suffit !

Il se leva et regarda autour de lui, perplexe. Elle se leva à son tour.

- Non ça ne suffit pas ! Rend moi ma baguette !

- Pour que tu me lances un sort ? Hors de question.

Elle s'avança d'un pas et il la regarda amusé.

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais et commença à marcher dans la direction opposée. Alors qu'elle commençait à être hors de vue. Il soupira et se lança à sa poursuite.

- Tu as finis de me suivre !

- Je croyais qu'on ne tournait pas le dos à son ennemi ?

- Ta mission est de me garder en vie… Donc je n'ai pas m'inquiéter.

Il lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

- Je te rends ta baguette seulement si tu m'écoutes.

Elle se tourna et le toisa avec méfiance.

- Qu'est ce que tu as à me dire ?

- C'est l'Ordre de Phénix qui m'a chargé de te surveiller…

- Comment connais tu l'Ordre ?

- Arrête de m'interrompre.

- Alors parles plus vite !

Il lui lança un regard noir.

- En Juillet dernier j'ai été voir McGonagal. Après de multiples questions sous Veritaserum, elle a finit par me croire. Et elle m'a confié une mission. Celle de te protéger.

- N'importe quoi ! Elle sait qu'on se hait !

- Que cela te plaise ou non, je suis un des sorciers le plus puissant de notre génération.

- Quel prétention !

- Juste honnête.

- Peux tu me dire pourquoi McGonagal a pensé à toi ?

- Parce qu'il était hors de question que je protège la Belette. Et St Potter… N'en parlons pas.

- Tu es entrain de parler de mes meilleurs amis !

- Et alors tu vas me frapper ?

Il tourna les talons et repartit dans la clairière. Hermione le suivit.

- Maintenant que je t'ai écouté rend moi ma baguette.

Il se tourna vers elle. Un léger coup de vent se fit sentir, soulevant la cape de Drago et les cheveux d'Hermione. Il mit sa main dans sa cape et en sortit la baguette. Drago s'approcha et lui tendis.

- Merci.

Mais il ne lâcha pas et la regarda fixement.

- Sache que même si à Poudlard tu étais extrêmement puissante, maintenant je le suis plus que toi.

Il lâcha la baguette et Hermione la rangea dans sa poche de pantalon.

- J'ai peur. Dit elle ironiquement.

- Tu ferais bien.

Il sortit sa propre baguette et fit apparaître une bouteille d'eau.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où on était.

- Dans un univers parallèle. Ici tout est l'inverse de notre monde.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Si tu veux une preuve cette clairière fait partie d'une forêt qui dans notre monde s'appelle la forêt interdite.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle.

- Alors ici cela remet les bonnes choses sur les mauvaises ?

- Oui, et aussi les bonnes deviennent des mauvaises. Ici c'est moi le Saint et toi tu dois être l'équivalent de Pansy…

- Ne m'insulte pas, si tu veux rester en vie !

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et comment comptes tu nous ramener dans notre monde ? Demanda Hermione.

- Il ne te plait pas celui là ? Pas de Voldemort… Pas de problèmes…

- Il n'y a aucun endroit où il n'y a pas de problèmes.

- Moi je te propose de rester ici, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse froid.

- Quoi ?

- Comme dans notre monde nous sommes en Décembre et qu'ici nous sommes en Juin…

- Il est hors de question que je reste ici ! Et encore moins avec toi !

- Tu es obstinée.

- Non… Juste réaliste. On ne peut pas rester plus de cinq minutes sans s'engueuler !

- Tu remarqueras que je ne t'ai pas encore insulté.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Je ne peux pas rester ici !

- Tu as peur de moi ? Demanda t il sarcastique.

- Nan, Mr Malfoy… Pourquoi tu grimaces ?

- Je n'aime pas que l'on m'appelle par mon nom de famille.

- Bah tiens c'est nouveau ?

- Nan c'est depuis que cette ordure a tué ma mère !

Hermione le regarda étonné. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait montrer des sentiments telle que la haine. Mais voyant son regard il se reprit.

- Désolé. C'est euh… Appelle moi Drago… Ou comme je sais que ça te dérange d'être aussi familière, appelle moi la Fouine… Mais pas Malfoy.

Il détourna sa tête pour qu'elle ne voie pas ses larmes de rage. Il devenait trop sensible depuis qu'il était du côté du bien. Elle s'avança et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

- Bon et bien _Drago_… Il faut qu'on se dépêche de rentrer.

Il la regarda étonné et elle lui sourit.

- Tu sais quoi… Je propose une paix partielle ?

Elle lui tendit la main.

- Allez… Rassure toi. Ce n'est que le temps de rentrer. Et puis ta mission n'est pas de me protéger ?

- Si…

- Et bien, il vaut mieux que l'on s'entende un minimum…

- Tu as pitié ?

- De toi ? Certainement pas. Après tout, tu n'es pas un des plus grands sorciers de notre génération ?

Il sourit et lui serra la main.

- Bon maintenant est ce que tu sais comment sortir d'ici ?

- Oui, mais…

- Commences pas avec mais…

- D'accord, dans cette forêt, de notre côté ou de celui-ci, il y a une pierre de lune permettant de changer d'univers.

- Et tu sais ou la trouver ?

- Et bien… Hésita t il.

- Non ?

- Non.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- Nan mais tu te rends compte du nombre d'hectare dans cette forêt ?

- Euh… Non, pas vraiment.

- Comment tu en as eu une toi ?

- Ah… Euh… En faite ce sort permet de changer d'un monde à l'autre.

- Alors on attend quoi ?

- Ce n'est que pour changer son propre univers.

Elle lui lança un regard de haine.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

- Bah, je viens de réaliser. Mais je devais agir vite. Et je ne suis génial que lorsque je réfléchis.

- Allons donc.

Elle tourna les talons et regarda deux chemins.

- Droite ou gauche ?

- Tu vas où ?

- Chercher la pierre !

- Bien sur…

Elle avança vers le chemin de droite et s'engouffra entre les arbres. Elle fut rattrapée par Drago.

- Mais tu parlais sérieusement ?

- Evidemment… Wouah !

Ils venaient d'arriver en lisière du bois. Le ciel commençait à se voiler de rose, et le soleil s'embrasait sur la rive du lac.

- C'est magnifique.

- Ouai pas mal.

Elle regarda de l'autre côté et vit une petite maison comprenant deux tourelles.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

- La maison de votre ami Hagrid. Dit il amusé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Rien… Ola !

Il la poussa contre un arbre lui cachant la vue.

- Mal… Drago qu'est ce que tu fais !

Soudain, Hermione entendit des voix très familières.

- Ron… Je te dis que les araignées ne sont pas des animaux de compagnie.

- Harry… Enfin je ne vois pas ce qui t'embête, j'élève des araignées pas des monstres.

- Pour moi ces choses sont des monstres !

Leurs voix commençaient à devenir plus faibles et à disparaître totalement.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils font dans la forêt, elle est interdite.

- Granger… Cette forêt n'est pas interdite d'accès, ce n'est pas comme celle de Poudlard.

Elle se redressa.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut retrouver la pierre de lune. Oh faite à quoi elle ressemble ?

- Et bien… Elle est de la même couleur qu'une licorne… Adulte.

- Et bien ce sera moins dur de la trouver.

Elle regarda le lac.

- Où est Poudlard ?

- Aucune idée…

Les voix de Ron et Harry se faisaient entendre de nouveau.

- Tu n'es qu'un froussard.

- C'est toi qui es dangereux !

Hermione regarda ses deux amis marcher en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid. Harry était plus grand que Ron et portait des lunettes carrées tandis que Ron avait du gel dans ses cheveux roux et il portait un sac blanc, en tissu, taché de sang.

- Et bien… J'aimerais me voir… Dit Hermione.

- Tu ne vas pas être déçu…

Elle le regarda étonné et il lui désigna du menton une partie de la lisière du bois. Deux formes bougeait et semblaient s'avancer vers eux. Hermione attendit et après quelques secondes, elle se vit apparaître. Mais, ce n'était pas du tout Hermione. Ses cheveux étaient lisses, elle était maquillée, et portait un jean taille basse avec un débardeur qui laissait apercevoir beaucoup trop de formes selon la vraie Granger. Puis, Hermione regarda l'homme à côté de sa "jumelle" et vit apparaître un jeune homme brun, très grand et définitivement magnifique. Le couple passa devant eux et une fois hors d'atteinte Hermione se tourna vers Drago.

- C'était vraiment moi ?

- Non, c'était ton contraire.

- A par le fait que l'on a les mêmes goûts en matières de gars… Jamais je ne pourrais être comme elle.

- Pas assez de mystère.

Elle le regarda perplexe mais il avait déjà tourné les talons et s'enfonçait de nouveau entres les arbres.

- Où tu vas ?

Elle le suivit et ils arrivèrent dans la clairière qu'ils avaient quittée.

- Bon je propose que l'on cherche la pierre demain. Cela te vas ? Demanda t'il.

- Oui, d'accord.

Elle fit apparaître un feu et lui fit apparaître deux abris.

- Pourquoi deux ? Demanda t elle.

- Je ne compte pas dormir avec toi Granger.

Elle grimaça de sa propre question.

Ainsi se termine ce premier chapitre

Si vous avez des remarques ou des questions je serais ravie d'y répondre.

Je vais poster le deuxième chapitre immédiatement, sinon je posterais sûrement un jour sur deux et après la reprise, ce sera sûrement un peu plus espacé mais tout de même régulier.

A tout de suite pour le second.


	2. Retrouvaille

C'est là !

Le chapitre II

Une précision : Mon histoire commence au début du tome 7 mais ne prend pas en compte les Horcruxes ni aucunes des idées de JK Rowling dans le tome 7. Seul Dumbledore est mort.

Bonne lecture

CHAPITRE II :

Retrouvaille et connaissance.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et mit quelques secondes à se rappeler se qu'elle faisait dans une tente. Elle se redressa, s'aplatit les cheveux et sortit. Elle retrouva la même clairière que la veille. Drago était assis près du feu et fixait les flammes.

Elle fit quelque pas vers lui mais, changeant d'avis, retourna dans la tente. Drago soupira et sortit de sa poche une pierre d'un blanc plus éclatant que de la neige et plus brillant qu'un diamant. Il la regarda et en entendant Hermione revenir la remit avec précipitation dans sa poche.

- Bon il faut y aller !

Il se retourna et resta sans voix. Elle était habillé d'un jean ainsi que d'un T-shirt, avec un gilet noir par-dessus, ou était visible un couteau, sortant légèrement d'une des poches.

- Où vas tu comme ça ?

- Chercher la pierre de lune. Il faut rentrer. Je n'ai pas le droit de laisser mes amis !

- Attend…

- Ecoute Drago, j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dit hier. Mais il est hors de question que je reste ici. Harry et Ron m'attendent et… Et je dois retrouver la pierre avec ou sans toi.

- Pourquoi veux tu à ce point rentrer ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça ! Je te remercie de m'avoir sauver la vie, hier, mais c'était un geste irréfléchis, et malheureusement cela a des conséquences !

- Quelles conséquences ?

- Hier, Harry avait l'occasion de tuer Voldemort. Mais si jamais c'est lui qui c'est fait tuer, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Drago se leva.

- Ne vas pas chercher plus loin, j'ai la pierre de lune.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai la pierre de lune.

- Mais tu racontes quoi là ? Comment ça se fait que tu as cette pierre ?

- Je ne t'ais pas dit toute la vérité hier. Pour utiliser ce sort il faut forcément la pierre… Mais…

- Mais quoi ?! On aurait pu rentrer hier ! Mais tu es inconscient ma parole ! Donne moi cette pierre !

- Ecoute…

- Plus de paroles, hors de question que je t'écoute à nouveau. Fais nous revenir dans notre monde !

- D'abord tu dois savoir pourquoi je l'ai fait…

- Je ne veux…

- La ferme !

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Drago avait retrouvé son air meurtrier et elle était de nouveau apeurée.

- Il fallait que je te tiennes à l'écart une journée ! Sinon tu serais morte. C'est McGonagal qui me l'a demandé.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Hier, l'Ordre m'a demandé de te protéger, parce que depuis la rentrée Voldemort te cherche.

- Bon sang, qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ça !

- Tu étais au courant ?

- Oui ! C'est pour ça que j'étais dans cette partie du manoir !

- Comment ça ?

- Harry et Ron m'ont formellement interdis de venir. Il ne voulait qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit. Alors maintenant on rentre !

Hermione avait un regard déterminé et après quelques instants de réflexion, Drago sortit la pierre.

- Donne moi ta main.

Ils se serrèrent la main, la pierre entre leur paume.

- Euh… Avant je voulais te dire quand même que quand on sera rentré à Poudlard…

- Quoi ? Demanda t elle.

- Je vais revenir dans l'école en tant qu'élève. Mais…

- En cours d'année ?

- C'est toujours mieux que rien. Mais je suis sûr que beaucoup de personnes vont vouloir me tuer donc… Comme tu es préfète en chef…

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Pas exactement. Je n'ai aucun cas peur des autres élèves mais, tes potes par contre. Même si cela me coûte de dire ça… Potter…

- Te fatigue pas… Dis la formule.

Il lui sourit.

- _Spero finite_ !

La pierre se mit à briller et le tourbillon de couleur réapparut. Quand tout pris fin, ils atterrirent sur un sol dure et froid. Drago se redressa et retrouva avec ravissement le grand hall de marbre de Poudlard. Ils entendirent les bruits provenant de la Grande Salle. Hermione se redressa et regarda autour d'elle.

- On est à Poudlard ? Demanda t elle.

- Comme tu le vois. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller.

- Oui, on y va.

Elle se leva et avança de quelques pas.

- Tu viens ?

- Non… Je t'ai dis avant de revenir que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Pas tout de suite.

- Si je comprends bien, tu te confrontes volontiers à des Mangemorts mais en aucun cas à deux cent élèves.

- Si je rentre dans cette salle on va se jeter sur moi.

- Pas si tu rentres avec moi.

Elle lui tendit la main et l'aida à se lever. Ils s'avancèrent vers les deux portes et Hermione, d'un coup de baguette, les ouvrit. Elle vit les quatre tables, ainsi que celle des professeurs. La directrice venait de les voir et un grand visage étonné était apparut sur ses traits. Hermione expira et entra dans la salle, suivit de Drago. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, tandis qu'ils longeaient la table des Serdaigles et des Serpentards. Drago remarqua que peu de Serpentard était à leur table et aucun septième année, à par Zabini et Pansy. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la directrice. Un silence s'installa sur toute la Grande Salle.

- Miss Granger ? Mr Malfoy ?

- Oui, professeur. Nous… Nous sommes en retard excusez nous. Déclara Hermione.

Drago regarda Hermione qui était toute calme mais semblait se faire violence pour ne pas bouger.

- Excusez nous pour ses vêtements. Déclara Drago à son tour.

- Allez vous asseoir et venez dans mon bureau après…

- Bien professeur.

Ils se tournèrent et Hermione vit Ron et Harry qui était debout, ainsi que certains Griffondores. Elle leur adressa un sourire, tandis qu'elle se séparait de Drago. Elle sauta au coup d'Harry et Ron.

- Hermione ! Où étais tu ? Demanda Harry.

Il avait de grandes cernes mais semblait fou de joie alors que Ron semblait énervé.

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard.

Ils s'assirent.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec lui ? Demanda Ron, ne cherchant pas à cacher sa colère.

- Je vous expliquerai après…

Elle se tourna vers la table des Serpentard et vit Drago guetter leur réaction. Elle lui fit un léger sourire qui heureusement pour elle passa inaperçu. Ils mangèrent en silence malgré les questions qui brûlaient les lèvres d'Hermione et quand la directrice annonça la fin du festin, Drago et elle se rendirent devant le bureau de la directrice. Aucun d'eux ne parlaient. Soudain, les bruits réguliers de talons se firent entendre et McGonagal arriva devant eux.

- Chardon !

La gargouille bougea lentement et tout trois montèrent les escaliers en silence. Il entrèrent dans le bureau et la directrice les autorisa à parler.

- Bien Miss Granger je suis heureuse de vous revoir parmi nous… Et Mr Malfoy… Je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez accomplit votre mission. Maintenant pouvez vous m'expliquer ?

Hermione commença et Drago finit, puis le professeur le félicita une nouvelle fois et congédia Malfoy. Dès que ce dernier fut sortit le professeur tourna son regard perçant sur Hermione.

- Alors miss Granger ? Avez-vous des questions ?

- Je dois l'avouer. Pourquoi avez-vous confiée à Malfoy de me surveiller ? Vous savez très bien que l'on se déteste.

- Miss Granger, il faut que vous sachiez que Mr Malfoy a… Au cours de ses derniers mois, prouvé son entière révolte face au Mage noir. Il a voulu regagnez Poudlard… Mais… Après les événement… Il devait faire ces preuves avec l'une des personnes les plus actives dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Il était évident que Mr Potter et Mr Weasley se serait jeté sur lui, rien qu'en l'apercevant. Et quand j'ai su que vous étiez partit après eux, je lui ai expliqué da mission et il est partit au manoir. Il vous a trouvé et heureusement personne n'est mort parmi votre groupe, c'est une véritable chance ainsi qu'un quasi miracle.

- Madame, pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'intéressent à moi ?

- Miss pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous symbolisez une menace. Vous êtes la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, son seul ennemi, le seul qui arrive à lui résister. Et en ce fait vous lui apportez réconfort, courage et surtout d'incroyable aides dans tous les domaines.

- Professeur McGonagal, je ne vois pas le rapport. Bellatrix a déclaré que Voldemort me voulait vivante, si je le gêne un simple Avada Kedavra, doit suffire, non ?

La directrice expira devant la sagacité de son élève.

- Miss Granger, ce n'est pas seulement le fait d'être l'amie d'Harry Potter. Non vous représentez pour lui la sorcière parfaite.

Hermione rougit et baissa les yeux.

- C'est la vérité. Vous êtes très doué, pour votre âge, et qui plus est venez d'une famille de moldu. Et malgré ce fait, vous restez avec Harry. D'après nos sources, il est persuadé que vous recherchez quelque chose chez votre ami. Vous savez parfaitement que Voldemort ne connaît pas l'amitié. Il est donc persuadé que si il parvenait à vous donner la même chose que vous donne Harry, il pourra vous attirez dans son camps.

- C'est idiot. Déclara hermione.

Elle trouvait cette idée si étrange de son point de vue qu'elle resta longtemps sons voix.

- Miss Granger vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher. Demain vous reprenez vos cours et votre poste de préfète en chef. Bonne nuit miss.

- Bonne nuit professeur.

Hermione sortit pensive et quand elle repassa devant la statue, la brune vit Malfoy debout près d'un placard à balai le visage inquiet.

- Drago ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Euh… Je voulais savoir comment ça c'était passé ? Dit il, surpris qu'elle l'appelle toujours par son prénom.

- Bien… Euh… Tu voulais savoir autre chose ?

- Non… C'est tout…

- Ah… D'accord.

- Hermione !

Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps et Hermione vit arriver ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle sourit et s'approcha mais déchanta vite en voyant les yeux assassins de Ron.

- Hermione qu'est ce qu'il fait avec toi ? S'exclama le roux, avec un regard de dégoût.

- Oh… Euh… lui, il… On… On vient juste de sortir de chez McGonagal.

- Ah très bien. Dit Harry avec un sourire. Tu viens ?

- Oui j'arrive.

Elle partit à la suite de Harry attrapant Ron par le bras. Puis les trois amis entrèrent dans la salle commune de Griffondores et se dirigèrent vers la chambre privée d'Hermione. Privilège réservé aux préfets. Ils s'assirent sur des fauteuils et Hermione sur son lit.

- Alors ? Demanda t elle. Comment ça c'est passé avec Voldemort ?

Ron tressaillit et Harry se lança dans une explication simple, selon laquelle ils se seraient retrouvés devant lui, mais qu'il aurait immédiatement transplané quand un mangemort lui avait apporté une nouvelle.

- Et qui était le Mangemort ?

- C'était Bellatrix. Affirma Ron.

Hermione rougit.

- Et toi Hermione que t'est il arrivé ? Demanda Harry.

- Et surtout pourquoi étais tu avec lui ?

Hermione leur raconta sa venue au manoir sans leur accord, la mort du loup Garou, Malfoy, le sort, Malfoy, la Pierre de Lune et enfin le discours de McGonagal.

- Elle croit vraiment ça ? Demanda perplexe Harry.

- Oui, d'après elle Voldemort est persuadé que… enfin voilà quoi.

- Maintenant on t'interdit de venir avec nous ! Affirma Ron.

Hermione le fixa énervé.

- Je t'ai déjà dis qu'il en était hors de question. S'exclama t elle.

- Hermione a raison, Ron. Affirma Harry.

Son ami le regarda comme s'il était fou.

- Je sais que cela peut sembler bizarre mais si Hermione n'est pas avec nous, qui va la protéger ?

- Elle est en parfaite sécurité à Poudlard !

- Les Mangemort sont déjà entrés à Poudlard et s'ils veulent vraiment entrer, sans Dumbledore, il n'y a pas d'espoir.

- Hermione serait tout de même…

- Ron ça suffit ! S'exclama Hermione. Je ne resterais pas en arrière. Que tu le veulent ou non.

Ron passa de Harry à Hermione, puis expira, résigner.

- Faite comme vous voulez, de toute façon à deux contre un je n'ai aucune chance.

Les trois amis rigolèrent. Et finir la soirée tranquillement.

J'aime assez la conversation gênée entre eux.

Des questions ? Suggestions ? Cris de joies ? Cris de colères ? Envi de me tuer ? Envi de me dire que mon histoire ne sert à rien et est dénuée d'intérêt ?

Pas de problème, c'est juste un clic sur l'icône du dessous.

Merci d'avoir lu


	3. Surveillance

BONJOUR A TOUS !!

J'avoue que sans review je ne sais pas trop qui remercier donc je vous laisse directement avec le nouveau chapitre

**CHAPITRE III :**

**Cours et surveillance.**

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla d'excellente humeur. Elle s'habilla et descendit dans la grande Salle où Harry était attablé en pleine discussion avec Seamus. Elle s'assit en face de lui et ils échangèrent un sourire en même temps qu'un regard tendre.

- Où est Ron ? Demanda t elle.

- A la bibliothèque. Sluggorn veut son devoir sans retard, même si on a failli se débarrasser de Voldemort.

- C'est le jour où on le battra que l'on aura le droit de ne pas faire nos devoirs, plaisanta t elle.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, Hermione emballa quelques toasts dans sa serviette et les deux amis se rendirent devant la salle de potions dans les cachots. Cette année, il n'y avait plus qu'un Serpentard, enfin deux maintenant que Malfoy était revenu et Erni avait été tué pendant les vacances avec ses parents.

Hermione s'avança et vit Drago en pleine conversation avec Zabini. Les quatre Serdaigles parlaient entres eux. Elle croisa le regard de Drago qui lui adressa un bref sourire qui n'échappa pas à son ami. Zabini se tourna vers eux au moment où Ron, essoufflé, arrivait près d'eux. Hermione lui donna les toasts et il la serra dans ses bras et commença à manger.

- Alors Granger tu es devenue l'elfe de Wistiti ? Demanda sarcastiquement Zabini.

Ron vira au cramoisie alors qu'Harry lança un regard de haine.

- Tu fais le fier devant ton chef ? Demanda sarcastiquement Harry. Depuis que la fouine est revenue tu te sens mieux non ?

Drago leva son regard vers Harry.

- Potter tu ferais mieux de te taire si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des petits désagréments. Dit il.

Harry se tourna vers lui un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- Et qu'est ce que tu comptes me faire Malfoy ? Laissez des poiles sur ma robe ?

Hermione vit clairement que ça allait dégénérer. (Elle est forte !)

- Arrête Harry, ça ne sert à rien.

- Pourquoi j'arrêterai ? Il a commencé.

- Tu arrêtes parce que je te le demande. Déclara Hermione en posant une main sur son bras.

Il regarda sa main et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Comme tu veux.

- C'est bien Potter, écoute la sang de Bourbe. Elle au moins vaut quelque chose, pas comme toi, ton chien et vos familles. Affirma Blaise.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de se retourner. Elle dégaina sa baguette comme une épée et la pointa droit sur le cou de Blaise. Celui-ci ferma la bouche et regarda avec appréhension le visage énervé d'Hermione et ce qu'il voyait de sa baguette.

- Alors Zabini ? Tu ne parles plus ? Pourquoi ? Exprimes ta pensée, je t'écoute. Dit Calmement Hermione.

- Enlève ta baguette Granger.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que tu le regretteras si tu ne le fais pas.

Hermione enfonça sa baguette dans son cou, de nouveau énervé.

- Ah oui ?

Mais Zabini n'eu pas le temps de répondre. Drago mit sa main sur la baguette d'Hermione et la força à l'abaisser. Cette dernière expira et rangea sa baguette dans le revers de sa cape. Puis Drago prit Blaise par le bras et ils allèrent devant les Serdaigles. Hermione les regarda s'éloigner et revint près d'Harry et Ron qui n'avaient pas manqués une miette de la conversation. Hermione s'adossa contre le mur.

- Depuis quand tu écoutes Malfoy ? Demanda Harry, étonné.

- Bonjour à tous ! S'exclama Sluggorn. Pardonnez mon retard mais comme vous le savez les croissants au miel du lundi sont excellents.

Il sourit aux élèves et les fit entrer. Les trois Griffondores s'assirent au fond de la salle même à leur habitude et sortirent leurs affaires. Le professeur balaya la salle d'un regard.

- Maintenant que nous avons finit avec les potions de classe deux, comme la logique le désir passons à la classe trois. Nous allons formés des groupes de deux. Vous deux ensembles, dit en désignant les quatre Serdaigles. Puis vous deux ensemble, Harry et Mr Weasley ensemble et enfin Miss Granger et Blaise.

Les trois Griffondores se regardèrent comme fous.

- Dépêchez vous. Oh, mais bien sur Mr Malfoy nous as rejoins, et bien… Vous allez vous mettre avec Miss Granger et Blaise. Maintenant on se dépêche.

Il s'installa confortablement à son bureau. Hermione lança un regard désespéré à ses amis et, avec méfiance, elle rejoint les deux Serpentards.

- On n'a pas de chance Drago, on se retrouve avec une Sang de Bourbe.

- Zabini, tu ne changes jamais de registre ? Demanda Hermione en posant avec force son chaudron sur la table.

Il lui lança un regard de haine et finit d'aligner ses fioles. Drago n'avait pas prit par à la dispute et il en était ravi. Il s'avait parfaitement qu'en dépit de tout, Blaise était Mangemort et qu'il avait pour mission de le surveiller, pour voir si le descendant des Malfoy était bel et bien avec l'Ordre. Lui donner satisfaction n'était pas au programme et trop de questions étaient posés depuis son apparition avec Hermione, la veille au soir.

- Vous êtes tous en place ? Parfait. Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer la fabrication d'une potion de vérité, le Veritaserum. Ne perdons plus de temps, les indications sont au tableau, un chaudron par groupe.

Les élèves se regardèrent surpris et commencèrent à sortir les ingrédients et leur livres. Hermione lu la première étape et regarda les deux garçons. Drago lisait quelque chose dans son livre alors que Zabini attendait, affichant un regard méprisant.

- On s'y met ? Demanda Hermione, rassemblant le peu de joie qui lui restait.

- Débrouilles toi sang de Bourbe, tu n'as pas besoin de nous. S'exclama Blaise.

Elle soupira, ramena son chaudron vers elle, relut la première étape de fabrication et commença sa potion. Drago la regarda exaspéré mais ne dis rien. Il commença également sa potion, tandis que Zabini fixait Hermione. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés et remonté à l'aide d'une pince.

Son uniforme était parfait, de la cravate nouée à deux centimètres de son col de chemise, jusqu'à sa jupe parfaitement lisse. Le cours se termina dans les vapeurs des potions et quand la sonnerie retentit le professeur se dirigea enfin vers les élèves, quand il arriva à leur groupe de trois il fut étonné de voir deux chaudron.

- Allons bon, que se passe t il ici ?

- Comment ça professeur ? Demanda Hermione.

- Miss Granger, je me souviens parfaitement avoir précisé un chaudron par groupe, hors là j'en voit deux.

- Professeur… Commença Hermione.

- … Granger a prit son chaudron avec elle, nous empêchant de l'utiliser, on a donc fait une autre potion. Déclara Zabini, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

Le professeur les regarda tout les deux à tour de rôle tandis qu'Harry et Ron rejoignait la table.

- Je crois que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée de vous mettre tout les trois. Miss Granger, à partir de mercredi vous rejoindrez Mr Potter et Mr Weasley.

- Merci Mr ! S'exclama t elle ravie.

Zabini en revanche avait l'air plus que déçu et Drago ne manifestait aucune émotion particulière. Ils sortirent dans le silence et Hermione se rendit à son cours de Runes alors que Drago sortait dans le parc avec Zabini. Drago s'assit près du lac tandis que Blaise lançait des cailloux dans l'eau.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle est prétentieuse cette Sang de Bourbe ! S'exclama Blaise. Tu ne trouves pas ?

- Ouai… Répondit Drago, d'un air absent.

Blaise se tourna vers son ami, un gros caillou blanc à la main.

- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu ? Serais tu devenu l'ami de la Sang de Bourbe ?

- Non, et de toute façon même si c'était la vérité cela ne te regarderais pas.

Blaise éclata d'un rire froid, limite cruel.

- C'est vrai… cela ne me regarderais pas en revanche le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait très intéressé.

- Mon pauvre Blaise tu es tombé bien bas.

- C'est toi qui es tombé bien bas. Te mettre au service de l'Ordre, des sangs de Bourbe et des traîtres. Tu devrais avoir honte.

Drago se leva.

- Je ne suis en aucun cas au service de l'Ordre, mais c'est vrai que j'ai honte, honte pour toi. Tu es obligé d'obéir à quelqu'un pour survivre. Tu me fais pitié.

- Moi c'est ta mère qui m'a fait pitié.

Drago serra les poings.

- Arrête ! S'exclama t il.

- Elle m'a fait honte… Je me souviens encore, elle c'est sacrifié pour que tu es la vie sauve.

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter !

- Le pire c'est que tu ne l'avoues pas. De nous tous, c'est bien toi qui fait le plus pitié.

Drago s'élança sur Blaise et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans le lac. Ils se relevèrent en même temps et Blaise regarda Drago avec un sourire niais.

- C'est fous comme la vérité fais mal n'est ce pas ?

Drago remonta ses cheveux trempés et sortit de l'eau.

- Je t'aurais prévenu Blaise, maintenant ne m'approche plus jamais !

Il rentra d'un pas vif vers le château, alors que Blaise sortait de l'eau à son tour. Il savait parfaitement que Drago serait obligé de revenir vers lui. Sinon il donnerait la réponse qu'il cache s effrontément.

Hermione nota les devoirs et sortit avec précipitation de la salle de classe, c'est incroyable la faim qui la tenaillait. Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle et s'assit à côté d'Harry, qui la regarda surprit, de la voir si pressé.

- Tu retournes à la bibliothèque après manger ?

- Nan… J'ai faim !

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire, tandis qu'Hermione se servait une grande viande saignante. Mais elle s'arrêta de manger quand elle vit Blaise entrer dans la salle. Il était trempé et son regard s'attarda sur elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend de me regarder ? Se demanda Hermione.

- Qui te regarde ? Demanda à son tour Ron.

- Zabini.

Les deux garçons regardèrent s'asseoir le Serpentard.

- Ce qui est curieux c'est qu'il ne s'assoit pas avec Malfoy.

- Peut être qu'ils se sont disputés. Déclara Hermione.

- On s'en fiche. Aucune importance pour nous. Affirma Ron.

Harry acquiesça et ils entamèrent une conversation de Quidditch. Hermione chercha Drago des yeux et rencontra son regard. Il sourit et elle l'imita juste avant de retourner à sa viande. Finalement, elle n'avait plus si faim. Elle se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle, pour se rendre dans le parc. Elle vit une petite boule orange qui se prélassait au soleil et la rejoint.

- Bonjour Pattenrond.

Hermione s'assit et s'adossa contre un rocher les yeux fermés. Soudain une ombre apparut derrière ses paupières. Elle ouvrit les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois ébloui par le soleil. Puis les contours d'un homme blond apparurent devant elle.

- Drago ?

Elle vit son visage étonné et il s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles Drago ?

- Parce que tu n'aimes pas Malfoy. Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Ne me dis pas que tu me suis.

- D'accord je ne te le dis pas.

- Drago !

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si tu étais avec tes deux potes je n'aurais pas à te suivre.

- On est à Poudlard.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es en sécurité !

- Bien sur que si. Tu crois que les Mangemorts vont entrer dans Poudlard ?

- Ils y sont déjà.

Son regard se posa sur trois Serpentards de sixièmes années.

- Ce sont des Mangemorts ?

- Oui, il les recrute dès leurs seize ans. Leur mission est pour certains de me surveiller.

Hermione le regarda surprise.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai refusé de continuer à être un Mangemort. Ils veulent savoir si je travaille pour l'Ordre.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ! S'exclama t elle furieuse. Tu veux leur donner une réponse ? Te faire tuer ?!

- Cela te dérangerais ?

Hermione se tue et regarda son chat en train de courir après une souris.

- Oui, tu m'as sauvé la vie et je te suis redevable.

Il se leva un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci. Mais maintenant rentre.

Puis il partit vers le château sous le regard des trois Serpentards. Hermione était encore sous le choc du sourire qu'il avait fait. Elle se gifla mentalement et retourna elle aussi au château. Les trois Serpentards avaient disparut et elle les soupçonnait d'être toujours derrière Drago.

Elle retourna dans la Grande Salle et s'assit avec Ron et Harry qui n'avait toujours pas finit de manger.

- Ton estomac est de nouveau actif ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire.

- Non, j'avais juste envie d'être avec vous. Cela vous déranges ?

- Bien sur que non Hermione !

Elle les regarda finir leurs desserts et se souvint de leur contraire dans l'autre univers. Mais se souvenir lui rappela son propre contraire. Elle était plutôt jolie, il faut bien le reconnaître. Et cette fois ci ses cheveux n'étaient pas indisciplinés, non, ils étaient même parfaits. Elle se leva de nouveau.

- Tu ne voulais pas rester avec nous ? Demanda Ron, apparemment déçu.

- Si, on se retrouve dans la salle commune des Griffondores ?

Sans attendre de réponse elle sortit et monta quatre à quatre les sept étages. Elle prononça le mot de passe, salua Lavande et Parvati et entra dans sa chambre. La pièce était dans les nuances beiges avec plusieurs touches rouges comme les draps et les rideaux. Hermione s'assit à sa coiffeuse et prit sa baguette. Il faudrait un sort… Soudain le miroir trembla et une sorte de visage apparut.

- Tu as enfin décidé de faire quelque chose pour cette tignasse.

- Oui. Répondit Hermione, pensive. Mais je ne sais pas quoi… Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- Rases toi la tête !

- Bouge de là !

La figure sur le miroir disparut après un clin d'œil. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas tort. Mais non Hermione, ce n'est qu'un miroir ! Impoli en plus ! Je devais vraiment avoir la tête ailleurs quand je l'ai animé. Ah… J'ai trouvé.

- _Capilarus Ivasnescus_ !

Soudain ses cheveux ses lissèrent quelque peu, ses boucles rebelles disparurent dans la masse de cheveux bruns et une légère teinte plus clair apparut.

- C'est génial ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Géniale peut être pas, mais c'est toujours mieux. Déclara le miroir.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Miroir stupide.

- Je te ferais remarqué qu'un objet animé prend les connaissances de son créateur, en l'occurrence toi.

Hermione se leva en vitesse et se retint de ne pas lancer sa brosse sur le miroir. Puis elle posa les livres dont elle n'avait plus besoin et sortit de sa chambre. Harry et Ron étaient assis près de la cheminée et ils ouvrirent de grands yeux quand ils la virent.

- Wouah… Hermione. Parvint à articuler Harry. Tu es…

- Splendide. Termina Ron.

Elle sourit et les serra dans ses bras. Puis ils se rendirent en cours de botanique. Ce cours était celui qui avait été le plus réussit et le plus demandé. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la serre numéros trois, de nombreux regards se posèrent sur Hermione mais elle était plus occupée à guetter l'arrivée de Drago.

Elle voulait voir sa réaction. Chourave arriva et les fit entrer, les trois Serpentards arrivèrent en même temps et s'installèrent à la même table, Pansy engagea immédiatement une conversation anodine.

- C'est quand même invraisemblable que l'on soit obligé de supporter cette vermine.

- Tu as raison Pansy. Affirma Blaise. C'est nous faire ingérer du poison que de rester si près.

Pansy eu l'air heureuse et se tourna vers Drago, qui sortait son livre.

- Et toi Drago ? Qu'en penses tu ?

Il la dévisagea. Elle me prend pour un idiot ?

- Je pense qui si leurs présences vous répugnent à ce point, vous auriez dû faire comme les autres, c'est-à-dire quitter l'école.

Les deux Serpentards se regardèrent et sortirent leurs affaires silence. Le professeur Chourave sortit de son bureau et vint se placer devant eux.

- Bonjour à vous les septièmes années. Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à dépucer une Canivaurus Bestius. Mais tout d'abord qui peut me dire qu'elle est à la particularité de cette plante ? Oui Miss Granger.

Drago regarda Hermione et fut étonné de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveu. Il la vit sourire malicieusement avant de répondre.

- C'est une plante carnivore utilisée dans les potions de classe trois telles que le Véritaserum ou encore la potion d'allégresse. Mais son venin eut être aussi utilisé dans des potions de somnifère et peut plonger une personne adulte dans un transe profonde. Mais celle-ci est très rare dû au peu de spécimen existant ainsi qu'à la violente attaque de puceron au alentour de leur septième mois.

- Parfaite réponse, dix points pour Griffondore. Comme ces plantes sont encore dans une phase d'enfance, elles sont moins réactives mais quoi qu'il en soit, il faut les manier avec fermeté et douceur.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. C'était un des spécialités de cette prof… Donnez des explications, en utilisant des contraires. Le professeur finit sa démonstration et regarda les élèves apeurés.

- Voyons n'avez pas peur, ce ne sont que des plantes quand on y réfléchis. Maintenant chacun d'entres vous viens chercher un spécimen. Vous travailler seul. Personne ne discute pendant que je distribue le questionnaire.

Drago se leva en vitesse et se rendit près de la table. Ces plantes étaient répugnantes. Elle avait de longues aiguilles jaunes au bout noir. Et une grosse fleur au pétale roses en guise de tête. Drago la prit avec précaution et revint à sa table. Il lu rapidement les questions et regarda une nouvelle fois sa plante.

- Quelle horreur. Murmura t il.

L'heure et demie se passa rapidement et à la fin du cours, il n'avait pas répondu qu'à une seule question. La plus difficile ainsi que, comme il avait deviné, la première qu'Hermione avait attaquée avec le sourire. Il rangea ses affaires et alla remettre sa plante entièrement dépucée sur la table.

Il sourit devant la belette qui avait réussit à mettre sa main sur la plante, se plantant par la même occasion trois épines empoisonnées dans la main. Il revint à sa place et quand la sonnerie retentit, il se dépêcha de rentrer dans le château. La surveillance des autres Serpentards devenait pour le moins prenante.

Hermione enleva les épines avec précaution de la main de Ron. Le résultat n'était pas merveilleux. Sa main avait viré au violet et de petits points noirs commençaient à apparaître sous sa peau. La professeur Chourave s'approcha des trois Griffondores et regarda avec béatitude Ron se tenant la main.

- Dépêchez vous de l'amener à l'infirmerie. Dit elle à Hermione. Mr Potter restez je dois vous parler.

J'ai droit à une petite review cette fois ? Non je ne quémande pas… mais quand même^^

Prochain chapitre les choses sérieuses commencent avec un petit meurtre, nan juste un petit de rien du tout (qui ? Arf… Un perso que j'aime pas^^)

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	4. Horreur à l'infirmerie

Bonsoir !

**Reviews** :

Coin-Cafe : Alors comme ça on apprécie les meurtre ?^^ Tu n'as pas beaucoup de réponses dans ce chapitre (enfin presque pas^^) mais Drago et Hermione se rapproche un peu plus.

4cece : Merci beaucoup, j'avais un peu peur que le coup du miroir soit étrange. Contente que cela t'es plus.

lilique : « mode gamine » ? Moi ça me va^^ Désolé pour le sadisme, c'est en quelque sort ma marque de fabrique^^

Merci à ceux qui lisent sans reviewer

Bonne lecture.

____________________________________

**CHAPITRE IV :**

**Quand tout commence :**

Hermione et Ron arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie et se dépêchèrent d'entrer. Mrs Pomfresh était occupé avec une deuxième année mais quand elle vit Ron elle se précipita sur lui avec un air grave.

- Mais que lui est il arrivé ? Demanda t elle à Hermione.

- C'est une…

- Mais oui bien sur, viens toi. Vous pouvez partir miss Granger.

La Griffondore resta perplexe et sortit de la salle. Son sac sur l'épaule elle se dirigea vers la salle commune de Griffondore. Arrivé au septième étage elle s'arrêta devant une fenêtre et regarda le ciel qui commençait doucement à s'assombrir.

Pauvre Ron. Un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage. Il n'en rate pas une. Je me demande comment il a pu être aussi distrait. Soudain son regard se posa sur la tour d'Astronomie. Elle ne la voyait pas entièrement mais une ombre était apparut un vague instant. Hermione se redressa et essaya de l'apercevoir mais plus rien.

- Je suis sure que je n'ai pas rêvé. Se murmura t elle.

Décidée, elle commença à courir vers les escaliers. Arrivée devant, elle hésita un quart de seconde et monta avec prudence. Devant la porte, elle sortit sa baguette et sortit sans bruit dans le froid de ce début de Décembre.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, ferma la porte sans bruit et s'approcha. Quelqu'un était assit contre le toit. Impossible de savoir qui. Elle s'approcha encore un peu et la baguette tendue se précipita vers l'homme. Ce fut le visage surpris de Drago qui l'accueillit.

- Drago ?

- Hermione ?

Elle abaissa sa baguette et soupira de soulagement.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda t elle.

- Je prenais l'air. Et toi ?

- J'ai vu une ombre sur la tour et j'ai cru que c'était un Mangemort.

Elle sourit de sa propre bêtise mais Drago avait plus l'air en colère.

- Tu vois une ombre sur la tour et la première chose que tu fais c'est de t'y précipiter ? Et si ça avait été réellement un Mangemort ? Tu aurais fait quoi ?

Elle le regarda surprise, mais forcée de reconnaître qu'il avait raison.

- Comment veux tu que l'on te protèges dans ces conditions ? Tu veux vraiment que Voldemort te capture ?

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Protesta t elle. Ce n'était que toi.

Il détourna le regard et elle s'assit à côté de lui.

- Allez fais pas la tête. Je ne recommencerai plus.

Il la regarda.

- C'est promis. Affirma t elle.

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir tenir cette promesse ? Demanda t il d'un air ironique. Tu me prends pour un idiot ?

- Non ! Enfin…

Il éclata de rire et regarda de nouveau le parc. Hermione en fit de même et ils arrêtèrent de se parler, chacun dans ses pensées. Mais quand la nuit commença à tomber Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de poser la question.

- Tu es vraiment devenu Mangemort ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle, étonné. Puis il tira sa manche gauche vers le haut révélant un serpent noir sortant de la bouche d'une tête de mort, les contours étaient légèrement rouges. Il la regarda dégoûté et tourna de nouveau son regard vers Hermione.

- Elle te fait mal ? Demanda telle toujours le regard fixé dessus.

- Pour l'instant non, mais c'est fréquent qu'elle chauffe. Et ça oui ça fait mal.

Hermione regardait la marque déterminée. Elle essayait de trouver un sort ou une formule qui aurait pu l'effacer ou au moins l'atténuer.

- Cela ne sert à rien de chercher, lui dit à vois basse. Tu ne trouveras pas.

Elle le regarda enfin dans les yeux.

- Comment elle fonctionne ?

- Quoi ?

- Comment elle fonctionne. Est-ce qu'il peut appeler un Mangemort à la fois ou il est obliger de tous vous appeler ?

- Non, je ne sais pas comment il fait mais il peut faire les deux.

- Ah… Mais ça veut dire que toi quand tu le ressens c'est qu'il appelle tout le monde ?

- Non. Enfin je ne crois pas. La marque me fait très souvent mal. Je crois qu'il veut me persuader que si je ne revient pas il continuera.

Hermione acquiesça. Et elle lui remit convenablement sa manche de chemise.

- Oh faites pourquoi tu es venu ici ? Je ne te crois pas quand tu dis pour prendre l'air.

- Tu as question à tout, toi. Je suis venu ici parce que je n'en peux plus de la surveillance des Serpentards.

- Tu es toujours content d'être revenu à Poudlard ?

- Bien sur. Il faut que je t'empêche de faire des bêtises.

- Tu n'es pas protecteur tu es … Envahisseur.

- Je dois remplacer cinq personnes.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

- Tu crois que Potter est livré à lui-même ? Tout le monde le surveille tout le temps. Et c'est pareil pour Weasley enfin lui seulement quand il sort de Poudlard. Et c'était… Pareil pour toi.

- Pourquoi c'était ?

- Il n'y a plus que moi. McGonagal a facilement compris que cela ne servait à rien. Tu arrives à t'échapper.

- Et toi tu es tellement fort que tu arrives tout le temps ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu es dure à surveiller.

Ils rirent ensemble et décidèrent d'aller dans la Grande Salle mais juste avant de sortir Drago prit Hermione par les épaules et planta son regard sur elle.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, il faudrait que tu ne dises à personne que tu m'as parlé. Même pas à tes potes.

- Drago, si je faisais ça, Ron me ferais la tête pour trois mois ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il est très… Protecteur, presque plus que toi.

Elle sortit et Drago resta seul.

- Il est surtout très amoureux.

Il sourit et sortit à son tour. Il descendit dans le hall et vit un groupe de Serpentard regarder Hermione. Qu'est ce qu'il leur prend ? Il fit un léger détour, pour passer à côté d'eux avant d'entrer.

- Mon père m'a dit qu'elle L'obsédait. Il veut qu'elle rejoigne les rangs.

- Maintenant ça devrait être mieux depuis qu'on…

- Chut !

Drago passa devant eux sans rien laisser paraître. Si il parlait d'Hermione cela devient vraiment dangereux. La personne ne peut être personne d'autre que Voldemort. Il entra et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant le visage rieur d'Hermione.

Elle est vraiment incroyable. Par contre je me demande où est la Belette, d'habitude il ne quitte pas Potter. Un divorce ? Il sourit de nouveau et s'assit à la table des Serpentards. Il commença à manger et soudain un hibou noir aux yeux rouges brillant, vint se poser devant lui. Certains regards se tournèrent vers lui, surtout celui de Harry et Hermione. Drago enleva la lettre du hibou et l'ouvrit, reconnaissant les deux initiales de son père.

_Drago,_

_Le Maître a commencé à agir. La guerre est officiellement commencée et si tu ne veux pas mourir tu ferais mieux de nous rejoindre. Le pouvoir est la seul chose importante alors ne reste pas chez les faibles. Tu dois arrêtez de protéger la Sang de Bourbe. Bien qu'inférieur, le maître a besoin d'elle et il tuera toutes les personnes s'opposant à lui. Ta mère est morte pour toi, alors réfléchis. Après la découverte, ils vont craquer et le maître gagnera. Nous sommes partout, ne l'oubli pas._

_Lucius Malfoy._

Drago leva les yeux du parchemin et croisa le regard d'Hermione. Elle semblait inquiète. Alors là il peut crever, jamais il ne la touchera tant que je serais vivant, elle ne vivra pas la même chose que ma mère.

Drago se leva, faisant sursauter quelques Serpentards, et froissa la lettre, qu'il enflamma avant de la laisser retomber dans son assiette. Il sortit de la Grande Salle et Harry et Hermione après s'être regardé le suivirent, sous les yeux amusés de Blaise et Pansy.

- Maintenant on est sur qu'il nous a trahi. Déclara Blaise.

- Et Granger va bientôt découvrir ce que cela fait de s'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Drago s'arrêta dans un couloir désert et frappa de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Il laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur et regarda sa main ensanglantée.

- Drago ?

Il se retourna et vit apparaître Hermione suivit par Harry. Ce dernier resta en arrière alors qu'Hermione s'approcha.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t a prit ! S'exclama t elle. Tu as vu ta main. Viens on va à l'infirmerie.

- Non ! S'exclama t il.

Son visage avait reprit son air meurtrier. Il ne supportait pas de la voir s'inquiéter. Hermione se concentra pour ne pas céder sous le regard assassin du Serpentard. Même Harry semblait surpris et apeuré.

- D'accord, dit elle calmement, en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix. Si on n'y va pas, tu me donnes ta main.

Elle sortit sa baguette et après quelques secondes d'hésitation il lui tendit sa main avec réticence et elle effectua un sort qui ressouda les os. Puis elle entoura sa main à l'aide d'un autre sortilège. Elle lui redonna sa main et un silence s'installa.

- Que demandais la lettre ? Demanda Hermione, doucement.

- C'était mon père. Répondit Drago d'une vois sèche.

- Qu'es ce qu'il voulait ? Demanda soudainement Harry inquiet.

- La guerre a commencé. Il veut que je revienne avec eux. Voldemort ou ses esclaves ont fait quelque chose ce soir. Mais je ne sais pas quoi.

Hermione regarda Harry. Celui-ci semblait réfléchir, et soudain son regard se fixa sur Hermione.

- Tu as vu Pomfresh au dîner.

Elle fit non de la tête et elle comprit. Ils se mirent à courir, Drago y comprit, et ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'infirmerie. Harry poussa la porte et entra suivit d'Hermione. Drago avait sortit sa baguette et la tenait fermement.

Quand la porte se referma sur eux, il virent le paravent tendu autour du lit de Ron, ils s'approchèrent et le trouvèrent allongé de tous son long par terre, les yeux et la bouche ouverte, de terribles bleu sur les bras et du sang qui commençait à coagulé sur ses vêtement et sur ses lèvres, commençant à bleuir.

Hermione cria et tomba à terre. Elle passa doucement sa main sur le visage de son meilleur ami et lui ferma les yeux. Puis elle éclata en sanglot et lui prit la main. Il était aussi froid que de la pierre et ses doigts commençaient à se durcir. Harry était droit, les yeux grands ouverts et fixent sur son ami.

Son corps tremblait et une haine profonde commençait à s'imprégner dans ces veines comme le poison du Basilic en deuxième année. Il n'avait qu'une envie, tué celui qui avait fait ça, et se tuer après pour rejoindre Ron. Drago lui avait abaissé sa baguette et regardait le corps d'Hermione, secoué de sanglots.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand et la directrice suivit de Lupin, leur professeur de DCFM, Chourave, Sluggorn et Flitwick entrèrent. Ils rejoignirent leurs élèves et s'arrêtèrent eux aussi devant le corps de Ron. Lupin s'avança et se pencha sur le cadavre mais fut arrêta par la voix pleine de haine de Harry.

- Ne le touchez pas ! Ne l'approchez pas !

- Mais Harry.

- J'ai dit de reculez !

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le front de son professeur. Celui se redressa doucement et se recula.

- Harry, il faut…

- La ferme ! S'exclama le Griffondore. Sortez d'ici ! Personne ne le touchera à par nous ! Dégagez !

La directrice se redressa et regarda Harry d'une manière sévère.

- Potter, bien que ce soit votre ami, vous n'avez pas à parler ainsi.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur sa directrice, qui malgré son air assuré recula. Il était plus grand qu'elle et en et instant semblait plus grand que tout le monde.

- Vous n'avez rien à m'interdire. Je vous ai dit de sortir, alors partez. Maintenant !

Lupin s'interposa entre eux et après un regard à Ron il fit sortir les autres professeurs et referma les portes sur lui. Harry tourna sa baguette vers Drago, qui s'inquiéta quelque peu, puis la lâcha et s'agenouilla vers Ron. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et il prit Hermione dans ses bras. Elle pleura de plus belle, sa tête dans le cou d'Harry.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Répéta t elle, de plus en plus fort, des larmes continuant de couler. Pourquoi lui ?

- Calmes toi. On va s'en sortir. Calmes toi.

Harry essaya de ne pas regarder les blessures sur le corps de son ami. Sa mort avait du être atroce, aussi atroce qu'était sa peine. Drago essaya de se calmer lui aussi mais voir Hermione comme ça lui faisait mal, et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Il s'agenouilla à son tour et mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, les yeux fixés sur Ron. Harry le regarda mais ne lui dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas, Drago avait sauvé Hermione et avait le droit d'essayer de se faire pardonner. Hermione se calma quelque peu et se dégagea des bras de son ami.

Puis, elle ferma la bouche de Ron, avec des gestes précautionneux et lui mit les bras le long du corps. Elle s'arrêta de nouveau et s'assit en tailleur. Harry se releva et sortit de la salle. Il devait dire aux professeurs que madame Pomfresh avait disparut et aussi, il était sur que Drago prendrait soin d'Hermione, mais la chose ma plus importante était de trouvé Ginny.

Drago, lui, n'avait pas quitté le corps de Ron de yeux. Il regardait impuissant Hermione, qui avait amené de l'eau et commençait doucement à enlever les traces de sang et les moindres blessures. Elle savait que c'était finit mais elle voulait qu'il soit beau, elle voulait qu'il soit lui, pour la dernière fois.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Ginny entra comme une furie. Devant le corps de son frère, elle cria et comme Hermione tomba à genoux.

- Ron ! Ron ! Je t'en prit.

Puis elle prit avec violence le gant d'Hermione et le trempa dans l'eau et continua le travail, ses larmes coulant sur ses doigts.

Ensuite, Harry revint avec les professeurs, il les autorisa à installer Ron sur un lit. Par la suite, tout alla très vite pour Harry, Hermione et Ginny. Les personnes se suivaient faisant chacune des commentaires à voix basse. Mais eux ne levaient pas le regard de Ron.

Les parents de Ginny arrivèrent vers une heure du matin. Molly était en pleine crise d'hystérie. C'était le troisième fils, après Percy et Charlie, qu'elle perdait en six mois. Arthur eut le droit à des condoléances mais c'était si peu. Il répondait des vagues merci, et revenait vers sa femme.

Malgré le triste spectacle, la directrice avait tout de même été surprise de voir la présence de Drago, alors qu'elle-même avait été chassée. Mais celui-ci ne disais pas un mot. Harry lui avait sertes donné une permission qu'il n'avait accordée à personne d'autres mais le Serpentard restait juste là, près d'Hermione.

Il voulait être sur que si elle avait besoin de quelqu'un il serai là. L'aube commençait à se lever quand les deux frères jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent. L'infirmerie se vida laissant juste la famille, Harry, Hermione et Drago. Ce dernier se leva en silence et alla ouvrir les volets de l'infirmerie.

Une douce lumière parvint dans la salle et Drago se pencha par la fenêtre. Un air frais arriva dans ses cheveux. Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se tourna et vit les yeux rougis d'Hermione. En regardant plus loin, il vit qu'Harry et Ginny avait quitté la salle.

- Il faut aller… Commença t elle.

Mais ces yeux se remplir à nouveau de larmes, Ron ne prendrais plus jamais son petit déjeuner avec elle. Plus jamais il ne la ferait rire quand il était affamé. Drago la prit dans ses bras elle s'y blottit.

- Drago… Il faut aller manger. Il n'aimerais pas… Qu'on… Ron… Il ne voudrait pas…

- On y va.

Elle se dégagea et ils sortirent de l'infirmerie. Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et découvrirent que les quatre tables avaient disparut remplacé par des tables plus petites pouvant accueillir six personnes. La salle était drapée de banderoles et de drapeaux noirs, et les élèves leur jetaient un regard surpris avant de s'asseoir inquiet. Ils se dirigèrent vers Harry et Ginny, s'assirent et tous comme eux ne dirent pas un mot. Soudain la salle se fit calme et la directrice se leva.

- Hier soir, un acte horrible a été commis, le meurtre d'un des élèves de l'école…

Elle fut interrompue par des murmures et quelques filles qui avaient criées.

- Hier soir Ronald Weasley est mort assassiné, par le sortilège de l'Avada Kedavra. Mais hier soir, Mrs Pomfresh a également disparu. C'est pour ses raisons que les règles strictes du début d'année son rétablies. J'aimerais aussi qu'à la fin du repas Miss Granger et Weasley ainsi que Mr Potter et Malfoy me rejoignent devant mon bureau. Pour les autres, sachez qu'aujourd'hui sera une journée de deuil les cours sont annulés.

Drago regarda les autres. Pourquoi devait il aller avec eux ?

__________________________________________________________

Voili, plein de questions encore, mais l'histoire commence vraiment maintenant

J'ai essayé d'arranger un peu la mise en page. Avant ce n'était pas très agréable à lire

A la prochaine

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	5. Les nouveaux pouvoirs

**Bonjour à tous !**

Je publie cette fic au péril de ma vie^^ lol

En effet, ma meilleure amie m'a ordonné de l'appeler dès que je serais rentrée chez moi... Et qu'est ce que je fais à la place? Je publie^^

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, j'ai du faire pas mal de mise en page pour que ce soit lisible

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Lilique : Mais non t'es pas méchante^^ Tout du moins quand on parle de Ron Weasley, on a le droit d'être méchant^^ Merci pour les compliments ^^ et pour les encouragements (tes reviews m'amusent beaucoup^^ j'ai pas l'habitude de tant d'enthousiasme J)

Tata Grimma : Merci. Tu n'aurais pas à attendre longtemps pour savoir la suite.

ViolainAe : Merci. Mmm… J'ai une moyenne de 3000 mots par chapitre. C'est un peu court mais je publie régulièrement (et au maximum du possible dans retard^^) donc je pense que ça comble un petit peu. De plus certains passages doivent vraiment être ensembles.

Merci à ceux qui me lisent sans se faire connaître et également à ceux qui ont mis ma fic dans leur alerte (J'espère vous connaître bientôt^^)

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CHAPITRE V :**

**Une histoire de mille ans**

Le repas se passa dans le silence le plus complet à la table d'Hermione et quand ils eurent tous finit ils se dépêchèrent d'aller devant le bureau de la directrice. Ils savait que cette dernière n'avait pas finit de manger et Harry s'assit contre le mur, Ginny entre ses jambes. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille auquel elle répondit par un hochement de tête silencieux.

Hermione sourit malgré elle et imita ses amis en s'asseyant par terre. Le sol était froid et cela lui rappela la main de Ron. Ses yeux se remplir à nouveau de larmes mais elle retint son hoquet quand elle entendit les bruits secs des talons de la Directrice. Ils se relevèrent doucement et attendirent.

Quand elle arriva, son regard se posa sur Ginny dans les bras d'Harry et Hermione à côté de Drago. Ces quatre là feraient l'affaire, elle en était certaine. Elle les fit entrer et s'installa derrière son bureau.

- Malgré les terribles épreuves que vous avez du endurer ses deux derniers jours… Je vais devoir vous faire par d'une idée qui pourrait se révéler fort efficace, pour vaincre… Lord Voldemort. Les fondateurs avaient, en leur temps, créés une formule à quatre pouvant répartir les pouvoirs de l'Avatar. Après de nombreux essais il réussirent, et se retrouvèrent doté du pouvoir de contrôler chacun un des éléments. Griffondore eu le feu, Serdaigle l'air, Poufsouffle l'eau et Serpentard la terre. Mais ne désirant pas transmettre ce don, qui pourrait être utilisé à mauvais escient, il l'avait enfermé dans un livre qui depuis des générations et des générations se passe de directeurs en directrices. Comprenez moi bien. Cette formule ne dois être utilisé qu'avec prudence et dans un acte parfaitement réfléchis. Si vous ne répondez pas aux critères…

Les quatre élèves se regardèrent.

- Et quels sont ces… critères ? Demanda Ginny.

- Je vous ai écrit le texte original de la formule.

Elle leur tendis un parchemin chacun et ils lurent dans le silence.

_- Le Feu épousera l'Air en un souffle._

_- La Terre exclu de l'amitié sincère,_

_- Sera intégrer par le cœur sûr de l'Eau,_

_- Si ses capacités sont montrées à leur juste niveau._

_- Pour son amie le Feu devra oublier_

_- Les plus vivent colère envers la T erre,_

_- Pour que les éléments soient de nouveau rassemblés._

Hermione acheva sa lecture et réfléchis. Si nous sommes tous les quatre compatibles avec cette formule Ginny et Harry sont les concernés par la première demande. Ensuite moi je dois être l'Eau vu que je partage une amitié sincère avec le Feu. Si mon raisonnement est exact Drago est la Terre.

- Ses quatre critères ont été rédigés par les Fondateurs. Au moment de créer ces pouvoirs l'école venait d'être construite. Serpentard commençait à se faire acceptez par les autres, Griffondore et Serdaigle vivait une histoire d'amour et Poufsouffle avait réussit la tâche d'amener Serpentard à ses amis. Bien sur vous connaissez la suite. La cupidité des hommes a été la plus forte et la fin des Fondateurs fut scellée au départ de Serpentard.

- Madame à qu'elle pouvoir correspondons nous ? Demanda Drago.

- Ce sera à vous de le trouver Mr Malfoy. Maintenant vous allez vous rendre dans la salle sur Demande. Vous y serez plus à l'aise pour réfléchir, prenez votre temps, et si vous avez trouvez assez vite vous pourrez assister au cours. Sinon vous venez me voir vendredi soir à neuf heures.

Ils acquiescèrent et se rendirent au sixième étage. Là il firent apparaître la salle et entrèrent. Hermione s'installa sur un canapé et relut le parchemin. Ginny s'assit à côté d'elle et Harry et Drago dans deux fauteuils.

- En réalité c'est très facile déclara Hermione, en levant les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Ginny.

- Les éléments. Ginny est l'Air, Harry le Feu, Drago la Terre et moi l'Eau.

Les trois autres relurent leur propre parchemin en mettant les noms à la place des éléments.

- Tu as raison ça marche. Déclara Harry, calmement.

- Vous voulez le faire ? Demanda Drago interloqué.

- Bien sur ! Déclara Ginny. Il faut tuer ceux qui ont tué Ron. Et pour ça nous avons besoin de nouveau pouvoir. Je vais m'amuser à créer des tornades. Affirma t elle rêveuse.

- Ginny tu vas peut être un peu trop vite. Affirma Hermione. Les Fondateurs étaient des sorciers si… Enfin je ne suis pas sur que l'on soit assez bon en magie. Et si ça se trouve il nous faudra des années avant de parvenir à les maîtriser.

- Hermione tu t'inquiète trop ! S'exclama Ginny.

- De toute façon il faut essayer, rajouta Drago.

- Et toi Harry qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Hermione.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord pour le faire. Déclara t il.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Ginny. Mais enfin Harry ! Pour venger Ron, il…

- Vous n'avez pas à entrer dans cette guerre vous aussi, cela me concerne… Depuis que j'ai un an. Moi et Voldemort.

Les trois autres se regardèrent et Drago ricana.

- Désolé de te dire ça Potter, mais cette guerre nous concerne autant que toi. Ginny veut venger son frère, Hermione est recherché par Voldemort et moi… Et bien j'ai depuis deux jours choisis mon camp et Voldemort apprécie autant les traître que les moldus.

Harry le fixa.

- Je croyais que McGonagal t'avait confié des missions pour l'Ordre ?

- C'est vrai. Mais faire parti du côté bien ne m'intéresse pas, bien sur il ne va pas voir les choses comme ça, mais… Je veux me battre juste pour prouver ce que je vaux vraiment.

- Eh ! S'exclama Hermione. C'est le troisième critère ! « _La Terre sera intégrer par l'Eau si il montre ce qu'il vaut _»

Ginny regarda Harry.

- Je crois qu'il faut le faire, de toute façon si on ne trouve pas Voldemort c'est lui qui nous trouvera.

Harry regarda les autres acquiescer et soupira.

- D'accord… Pour l'amitié. Dit il, la main droite devant lui.

- Pour Ron. Rajouta Ginny, plaçant sa main au dessus de celle d'Harry.

- Pour la liberté. Affirma Hermione imitant les autres.

Drago hésita mais ne bougea pas. Hermione se tourna vers lui.

- Alors ? Le prince des Serpentard n'a pas d'inspiration ?

- Je…

- Dépêches toi Malfoy, on a l'air stupide comme ça ! S'exclama Harry.

- Alors… Pour notre mission !

Il plaça sa main au dessus de celle d'Hermione. Ils sourirent et passèrent la fin de la journée dans la salle sur Demande.

Les jours qui suivirent, les quatre septième année restèrent ensemble. Même si Ginny n'avait pas les mêmes cours, elle se précipitait devant la salle de ses amis dès la sonnerie. Puis ils restaient dans le parc, mangeaient à la même table et restaient dormir dans la salle commune d'Hermione.

Grâce à la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, Drago aussi avait réussit à entrer sans que les Griffondores le sache ce qui de leur point de vue était excellent. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte ils s'étaient enfermé dans une bulle et plus personne n'osait leur adresser la parole. Certains car ils croyaient qu'ils étaient devenu fou, de rester avec Drago. D'autres croyaient qu'ils s'étaient repliés sur eux-mêmes après la mort de Ron. Certaines rumeurs disaient même qu'ils se préparaient à attaquer Voldemort.

Le fait que Drago reste avec les trois Griffondores avait surtout ennuyé les Serpentards chargé de le surveiller. Voldemort avait exigé que ce soit discret mais, ils s'étaient rendus compte, qu'avec les doutes de Drago, la vigilance d'Harry, la popularité de Ginny et l'intelligence d'Hermione il était impossible pour eux de passer inaperçu.

Le vendredi soir à neuf heures, ils étaient tous les quatre chez Hermione. Harry était soucieux, tout comme Drago, alors que les deux filles essayaient de réchauffer l'atmosphère.

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire avec ton pouvoir ? Demanda Ginny.

- Inonder les couloirs pour embêter Rusard. Plaisanta t elle.

- C'est une excellente idée !

- Ginny, je plaisantais. Déclara Hermione, redevenant sérieuse.

Puis à neuf heures mois le quart, Drago remit la cape d'invisibilité et ils sortirent dans les couloirs froids. Personne ne disait mot et arrivés devant la statue, la tension était à son comble. Puis la gargouille les laissa passer, ils montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon et s'arrêtent devant la porte.

Hermione soupira et frappa. La porte s'ouvrit et il entrèrent dans le bureau. Un espace avait été dégagé, avec en son centre, une table ronde avec un immense diamant, d'une blancheur étonnante posé dessus. La directrice était assise à son bureau et quatre chaises à dossier droit étaient alignées devant. Ils s'assirent et attendirent quelques secondes.

- Je suppose ne pas me tromper si je crois que vous êtes en accord avec ma proposition ?

Drago et Ginny acquiescèrent.

- Parfais, avez-vous trouvez vos éléments ?

- Nous croyons, commença Hermione. Que Harry est le Feu, Ginny l'Air, Drago la Terre et moi-même l'Eau.

La directrice lut quelque chose.

- Il est vrai que cela peut coller. Alors voulez vous commencer ?

- Avant madame. Interrompit Harry. On aimerait savoir… Enfin j'aimerais savoir qu'elles sont les risques ?

Les trois élèves le regardèrent surprit.

- Les risques ? Répéta la directrice.

- Oui. Affirma la Griffondore. Vous avez parlez de risques si on ne répondaient pas aux critères.

- Oui mais… Non je suis sur que tout ira bien… Vous résisterez.

Son regard se posa sur ses élèves. Il est vrai qu'elle leur faisait courir un risque.

- Si il s'avérait que… Que vous ne répondiez pas à tous les critères. Vous perdriez tous vos pouvoirs magiques et redeviendrez de simples moldus.

- Nous connaîtrons encore notre monde ? Demanda Hermione, soudain inquiète.

Ils regardèrent la directrice soupirer.

- Non. Vous ne vous souviendrez de rien. Même pas de votre amitié. Rajouta t elle en fixant les trois Griffondores.

Ginny regarda ses amis mais ce fut Drago qui prit la parole.

- Il faut tenter le coup ! S'exclama t il.

- Drago… Commença Hermione.

- C'est vrai Hermione. Si on ne tente pas et que l'on perd contre Voldemort. Si l'un de nous en sortait sauf… On… Il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. De se demander si cela aurait été différent.

- Malfoy, même si on perd contre Voldemort… De toutes façon cela lui rendrait service. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre des amis.

- Potter, tu racontes quoi là ! Que crois tu que Ronald est pensé ? Je connais les Mangemorts et leurs pratiques mieux que vous. Sa mort a été horrible. Il ne l'on pas achevé, il est mort dans la souffrance. Plusieurs fois il a du sentir la fin arriver. Et je peux t'assurer qu'après chaque Doloris, quand tu souffres de plus en plus, et que tu en es arrivé à prier pour que l'on t'achève… Et bien, la seule pensée que tu gardes en toi, c'est d'imaginer tes amis tuer celui qui te fais à ce point souffrir. D'essayer avec le peu de lucidité qu'il te reste de te souvenir de la dernière fois que tu les as vu. Si tu t'es bien comporté avec eux… Si… Si tu leur as dit que… que tu les aimes.

Il avait murmuré le dernier mot. Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux. Harry semblait choqué qu'on lui dise la vérité, si violement. Quand à Hermione, elle était sur le point de serrer dans ses bras le Serpentard. Si il savait comment décrire de tels sentiments, c'est qu'ils les avaient forcément vécu. Doucement la brune se tourna vers Harry.

- Maintenant je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à rajouter. Il y a juste à prouver que nous ne sommes pas Griffondores pour rien.

Ils se regardèrent fixement et Ginny prit la main d'Harry.

- Cela ne sert à rien de reculer… Il faut… Il faut juste penser à lui.

Harry regarda ses deux amies et les serra dans ses bras.

- D'accord, alors allons y. Dit il à la directrice.

McGonagal acquiesça et se leva. Harry et Ginny l'imitèrent suivit de Drago et Hermione. Arrivé devant la pierre Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de prendre la main la plus proche. Et ne la retira pas même quand elle vu qu'elle appartenait à Drago. La directrice prit un livre à la reliure doré et l'ouvrit.

- Ceci, dit elle en désignant la pierre, est le symbole des quatre éléments, le Chronos. Ceux-ci réunis forme la couleur la plus pure possible. Aussi pure qu'une licorne et aussi puissant que le pouvoir des Fondateurs. Bien sur si tout cela venait à fonctionner, vous ne devrai le dire à personne.

- De toute façon plus personne ne nous parle. Déclara Ginny, calmement.

- Dans ce cas. Posez chacun votre main droite sur la pierre.

Ils obéirent se lâchant les mains, et la directrice pointa sa baguette sur la pointe du diamant. La couleur blanche devint plus vive et l'appréhension d'Hermione également.

_Par le pouvoir des avatars,_

_Pour un avenir compromit._

_Nous en appelons au dernier espoir,_

_L'espoir des forces enfouies._

La pierre était devenu d'une intense couleur or.

_Que le Feu brûle les enfers,_

La pierre devint rouge vif.

_Que l'Eau noie le mal,_

La pierre devint bleue.

_Que l'Air balaye la guerre._

La pierre devint gris très clair.

_Que la terre ensevelisse les drames._

La pierre devint verte.

_Ces quatre forces réunis,_

_Dans ces êtres enfermés,_

_Renaissent de l'oubli,_

_Les critères tous respectés._

La pierre devint d'une intense couleur or.

_Le Feu épousera l'Air en un souffle,_

_La Terre exclu de l'amitié sincère._

_Sera intégrer par le cœur sûr de l'Eau,_

_Si ses capacités sont montrées à leur juste niveau._

_Pour son amie le Feu devra oublier_

_Les plus vivent colère envers la Terre,_

_Pour que les éléments soient de nouveau rassemblés._

La pierre se coloria d'un noir profond.

_Que les forces apparaissent_

_Au profond de leur être_

_Quelles s'enclenchent, ce pressent_

_Pour ne plus disparaître._

La directrice s'arrêta et regarda la pierre redevenir or, puis rouge, bleue, grise, verte, noir et de nouveau d'une blancheur de jamais vu. Hermione se força à regarder l'intense lumière. Il était trop tard pour reculer. Et même si elle l'avait voulu elle n'aurait pas pu enlever son doigt, il était comme aspiré par la pierre. Celle-ci ce mit à chauffer, encore et encore.

Hermione se retint de crier mais ne pu empêcher ses larmes de couler. Enfin tout cessa et la pierre devint grise foncé. Mais il n'y avait plus aucune brillance. Elle était juste là, terne et grise. Hermione regarda autour d'elle et vit avec plaisir qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement de ses amis.

Soudain la pierre redevint brillante et ils furent tous les cinq propulsé en arrière. La directrice se rattrapa sur une table faisant tomber deux objets d'argent. Harry s'écrasa contre le sol. Ginny contre le bureau, Drago contre le mur et Hermione arriva sur lui. La pierre redevint sans vie et McGonagal se redressa.

Harry en fit autant et aida Ginny à se relever. Hermione s'était cogné la tête contre le mur et s'était évanoui. Drago la souleva légèrement et l'allongea sur le sol. Il lui passa une main sur la joue et après avoir remué des paupières, la Griffondore se redressa à son tour. Drago ne se sentait pas particulièrement différent, même pas du tout. Mais il se souvenait de tout. Ce qui devait dire que cela avait marché.

- Savez vous qui je suis ? Demanda la directrice en fixant les élèves.

Tous acquiescèrent et elle eu un sourire franc. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione la voyait comme ça.

- Vous sentez vous différent ? Demanda t elle.

- Non. Dit Ginny.

- Moi non plus. Rajouta Drago.

Les deux autres firent non de la tête. La directrice eu une moue étonné et posa une main sur la pierre. Elle était froide. Ce n'était plus qu'une simple pierre.

- Je suis persuadé que le sort a fonctionné. Peut être se manifeste t il plus tard. Vous devriez aller vous coucher, vous verrez demain. A ce propos pour vous rendre à l'enterrement de Mr Weasley, vous serez attendu à dix heures dans mon bureau.

Hermione avait mal à la tête. Sûrement à cause du mur. Elle se releva et aidée de Drago, elle sortit du bureau à la suite d'Harry et Ginny. Arrivé dans le couloir froid et plein de courants d'air. Ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Comment vous vous sentez ? Demanda Harry. Moi j'ai mal à la tête.

- Comme d'habitude, déclara Ginny. Enfin j'ai juste très mal au bras moi aussi.

- Moi aussi c'est la tête. Affirma Hermione. Mais cela doit être à cause du mur.

- Sûrement. Et toi Malfoy ? Demanda Harry.

Drago avait le regard fixe et semblait se concentrer sur quelque chose.

- Drago ? Appela gentiment Hermione.

Soudain il ferma les yeux et mit sa main contre le mur de pierre. Ses cheveux se soulevèrent légèrement et il rouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient verts, de la même couleur que la pierre. Hermione eu l'impression de voir du vert autour de ses doigts mais deux secondes plus tard, il redevint normale, et tomba à genoux. Ginny et Harry se regardèrent tandis qu'Hermione se mettait à genoux aussi.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je… Oui… Croyez moi, ses pouvoirs c'est crevant.

Il sourit fébrilement et se releva. Hermione fit de même et ils retournèrent chacun dans leur salle commune. Hermione arriva dans sa chambre et rejoins sa coiffeuse. Elle eu juste le temps de voir son visage très pale et ses yeux fatigué avant que le visage n'apparaissent.

- Et bien Hermione ? Que t'est il arrivé ?

- Je crois que je viens de faire un pas de géant dans ma carrière de sorcière.

Le miroir lança un regard perplexe.

- Que veux tu dire ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je crois… Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

Elle se leva et s'écroula sur son lit sans se changer.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alors? Convaincu? (^^)

Voilà donc un des chapitres clés de l'histoire.

Les vers sont de moi et j'en suis fière^^

Remarques? Impressions? Envi de meurtre? Toujours en bas sur le bouton vert.

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	6. Enlèvement rime avec enterrement

Bonjour à ceux qui lisent.

La fic s'est mise progressivement en place (surtout les deux derniers chapitres) et l'actioncommence en fin. Bon je ne vous fait pas de Spoilers (le titre du chapitre est assez parlant^^)

**RGRFTP** (**R**éponses aux **G**entilles **R**eviews qui me **F**ont **T**rès **P**laisir) :

**Coin-café** : Un double mercipour les deux reviews^^ "voui envi de meurtre" Mmm... ça me fait plaisir que tu prennes la peine de lire mon blabla mais faut pas le prendre au pied de la lettre^^ lol. Sinon merci du compliment (même si c'est kitch j'aime biên^^) et bien évidemment j'accepte qu'on en rigole (tant qu'il n'y a pas de moquerie^^). Je suis impressionné... Personnellement je suis d'une impatience effrayante^^

**lilique** : Impatiente?^^ (non je ne suis pas sadique!) "mégalomane" ? Oui j'aime bien le surnom^^ héhé bah va bientôt y avoir une rencontre (X) NAN j'ai rien écrit SHUTTTT !!^^) Sinon merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton soutient.

**Azura Cavendish** : (en passant j'aime bien ton pseudo) les winx et les witchs? Mais... Y a pas de fées dans mon histoire... (un peu perplexe) Bien sur que la continuation sera bonne^^ oh faite... On s'incrit où ? Moi je veux faire partie de l'association!!^^

**Regan Potter** : (Un nouveau perso? Je l'ai pas lu celui là^^) Mmm... Sur un skyblog? Je ne pense pas... Peut être la même idée mais certainement pas la même histoire (où alors au grand insu de mon plein gré) mais c'est vrai que j'ai déjà publié cette fic sur un autre site. Drago est mon héro et j'adore quand il se la joue protecteur avec Hermione (loin de ce qu'en a fait J.K. Rowling... bref) Désolé pour les fautes, l'orthographe a toujours été mon point faible (d'ailleurs j'ai récolté pas mal de 0/10 en dictée^^) Pour ce qui est des sentiments. C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas abordés dans cette fic parce que je n'ai pas le talent nécessaire pour allier les deux. Cette fic est vraiment centré sur l'action et les pouvoirs et la romance est un peu en arrière plan (si tu veux vraiment de la romance je te conseil mon autre fic^^ - non ce n'est pas de la pub^^ ) Pour tes deux questions : ma fic est déjà terminé mais comme je l'ai écrit il a pas mal de temps, ma façon d'écrire à pas mal évoluer donc j'essaye de changer les trucs qui me paraissent étranges. Je ne pense pas que la deuxième soit indiscrète donc : J'ai exactement 50/2-42+57/-4 ans (^^) ca me dérange pas de le dire... Mais les fainéant ne le seront pas pour autant :)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPITRE VI :**

**Enterrement rime avec enlèvement**

Drago se réveilla très tôt. Il avait mal aux doigts. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ses jointures de doigts semblaient fondre. Il regarda une nouvelle fois ses mains mais ne vit rien. Après un soupir il se leva et alla dans le parc, persuadé que l'air frais lui ferait du bien.

Il arriva près du lac et vit Hermione. Elle n'était pas en uniforme mais vêtu d'une robe bleue lui arrivant aux chevilles et formant une légère traîne. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et parfaitement posé sur ses épaules. Mais il vit très vite qu'elle avait les pieds dans l'eau et semblait attendre. Drago s'adossa à un arbre et la regarda. Sa respiration était saccadée comme si elle avait couru longtemps sans s'arrêter. Soudain Hermione mit ses mains sur ses tempes.

Drago vit ses cheveux se soulever quelque peu et eu la très nette impression de voir le lac se fendre un instant en deux. Soudain Hermione tomba à genoux dans l'eau et laissa retomber ses bras. Drago s'approcha et vit que sa respiration était encore plus saccadée. Il vint derrière elle, mais ce fut Hermione qui parla en premier.

- J'ai pensé que d'être près de l'eau m'aiderait, mais ça ne marche pas.

Drago regarda ses épaules dénudé retrouvé un rythme normal.

- Je ne suis même pas sur de savoir comment mit prendre.

Il sourit. C'était la première qu'Hermione devait ignorer quelque chose sur un sujet. Il la rejoint dans l'eau et passa sa cape sur ses épaules, trempant le bas dans l'eau clair et froide de Décembre.

- Tu essayes c'est déjà bien.

Elle se releva et lui fit face, un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage fatigué.

- Je préfèrerais y arriver.

Il sourit une nouvelle fois et passa son bras par-dessus son épaule. Ils se tournèrent vers le lac. Hermione lui arrivait juste en dessous du menton.

- Tu devrais peut être attendre encore un peu. Déclara Drago.

- Je n'ai aucune patience.

- Je te crois sur ce point mais… Ce ne fait que cinq heures.

Elle acquiesça et se blottit un peu plus contre le torse de Drago. Elle ferma les yeux.

- Hermione, je te conseille de ne pas te rendormir. Je ne pourrais pas te reconduire dans ta chambre.

- Mais tu es confortable.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment. Affirma t il avec ironie.

Elle sourit et se dégagea, regarda une nouvelle fois le lac et lui tourna le dos.

- J'ai faim.

Ils regagnèrent le château mais juste avant d'entrer dans le hall, elle enleva la cape.

- Je ne crois pas que cela fera taire les rumeurs si je porte tes affaires.

- Dommage, tu es jolie avec les couleurs de Serpentards.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle mais à leur place habituelle étaient assis Blaise et Pansy. Ils s'approchèrent comme si de rien n'était et s'assirent. Aussitôt Blaise se retourna mais resta bloqué devant la robe d'Hermione. Bien qu'une petite mine, cette robe la mettait formidablement en valeur. Il fut seulement remit à la réalité par Pansy.

- Drago ? Demanda Blaise.

Ce dernier ce tourna vers lui. Un masque impassible et froid.

- Allez ne fais pas cette tête ! S'exclama le Serpentards avec une mine réjouis. On… Avec Pansy, on voulait s'excuser.

Hermione leva la tête de son bol de chocolat et fixa Drago. Ce dernier n'avait pas cillé. Je ne crois pas en la bonne foie. Pas même la leur.

- Vous excusez ?

- Oui… Affirma Pansy d'une petite voix. Il… Il a tué nos parents… Hier, je veux dire… Il les a… Enfin…

Elle étouffa d'un sanglot qui du point de vue d'Hermione sonnait faux. Drago pensait la même chose. Mais la conversation fut arrêté par deux hibou, le premier apportant la Gazette à Hermione et la deuxième fut apporté par le même hibou noir que lui avait envoyé son père. Aucun des deux ne remarqua le sourire machiavélique que s'échangèrent Pansy et Blaise. Hermione saisit le journal et poussa un petit cri de surprise en voyant la première page, qu'elle étala aussitôt sur la table. La photo d'une maison fumante surplombée de la Marque des Ténèbres prenait le tiers de la page.

_Vous - Savez - Qui tue ses propres Mangemorts._

_Quatre cadavres auraient été retrouvés hier très tard dans la soirée, dans la demeure des Zabini, la marque des Ténèbres flottant au dessus de leur manoir, des cadavres brûlés vifs. Bien que de simples supposition, un voisin, appartenant lui aussi à notre monde, à déclaré au Aurors que les Zabini lui avaient parlé d'une invitation faite par une notre famille de Mangemorts, les Parkinson. Ces derniers ont également disparut de leur villa et les trois employés affirment que cela fait un jour qu'ils ne les ont plus revu. Cette affaire porte encore des recoins sombres mais le Ministère a mit en œuvre une forte quantité de moyen pour lever le voile sur ce mystère…_

Drago arrêta de lire. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, quoi ? Il ne savait pas mais c'était beaucoup trop évident. Il regarda Hermione qui finissait sa lecture et le hibou qui s'impatientait. Il peut toujours rêver, mon géniteur. Maintenant, je protégerais Hermione jusqu'à la fin. Il ouvrit la lettre sous les regards satisfaits des deux autres Serpentards.

_Alors Drago ?_

_La Sang de Bourbe et Potter ont été satisfait de leur petit cadeau ? Intéressant, vraiment il c'est défendu au début. Mais pas longtemps… Rogue s'est amusé à la torturé, encore plus que d'habitude car lui est un traître… Tout comme toi en somme, sauf que toi tu as toujours le choix. N'oubli pas ta mère. Si tu ne nous rejoins pas des choses encore plus terribles vont arriver, en particulier à tes nouveaux amis. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a trouvé une nouvelle manière de faire flancher Potter. Une manière encore plus cruelle. J'ai été moi-même surpris quand je l'ai apprit. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que notre Seigneur est une telle idée. Mais les gens faibles reste faibles._

_Profite bien de tes amis._

_Lucius._

Drago posa avec violence la lettre sur la table. Hermione lui lança un regard surpris et il lui tendit la lettre. Mais au moment où elle posa la main sur le parchemin il s'enflamma, tombant dans le jus de citrouille d'Hermione.

- Mon père a du utilisé un sort interdisant à qui conque d'autres de toucher cette lettre.

Hermione acquiesça et sourit tristement.

- Alors Drago ? Demanda Blaise. Que penses tu de notre… proposition ?

- Je vais y réfléchir. Elle est prometteuse mais pour l'instant il y a des choses plus urgentes qui m'attende. On y va Hermione ? Ils doivent nous attendre.

Hermione acquiesça une nouvelle fois et son regard se brouilla. Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle.

- Drago est décidément un imbécile. Déclara Pansy.

- Tu as raison mais le maître sera heureux de l'apprendre. Poursuivit Blaise.

Hermione et Drago arrivèrent devant le bureau de McGonagal. Harry et Ginny n'étaient toujours pas là et ils s'appuyèrent contre le mur. Hermione ferma les yeux.

- Voldemort va continuer de passer à l'action. Déclara Drago très calmement. Et… Et…

- Et quoi ? Demanda Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

- C'est lui qui… Mon père enfin Rogue qui…

- A tué Ron ? Termina t elle.

- Oui.

Il détourna les yeux et regarda ses doigts. Ils continuaient de lui faire mal. Soudain la main douce d'Hermione le força à la regarder. Elle souriait tristement.

- Tu sais… Tu n'y es pour rien. Moi je… Je… Je suis contente que tu sois avec nous.

Et avec moi. Pensa t elle.

- Il est vrai que tu me dois toujours une vie. Affirma il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Elle sourit à son tour et l'enlaça. Calant sa tête dans son cou. Il resta quelques secondes bloqué, puis l'entoura de ses bras, la recouvrant de la cape. Il devait la protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Même si il ne la connaissait pas bien. Voir même pas du tout. Tous ce qu'il savait lui suffisait… Pour l'instant. Un toussotement les fit se dégager l'un de l'autre. Ginny et Harry venaient d'arriver main dans la main. Ils ne firent aucune remarque et Harry se contenta de regarder Hermione.

- C'est la robe ?

- Oui. C'est celle là.

Ils se sourient et Ginny prononça le mot de passe. McGonagal les attendaient, droite, habillé d'une robe noire, un chapeau assorti.

- Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de vos pouvoirs ?

Ils se regardèrent et chacun fit un signe de tête négatif. Même si c'était faux, pour l'instant ils ne diraient rien. En réalité tous avaient mal à un endroit précis. Ginny aux bras, Hermione à la tête, Harry également et Drago aux doigts. Puis la directrice s'approcha d'une fiole de verre et la posa sur son bureau.

- Molly et Arthur n'ont pas souhaité qu'il y ait de garde rapproché. Malgré le fait que Voldemort va peut être savoir ou se trouve l'enterrement. Nous sommes bien entendu dans l'obligation de respecter leurs conditions. C'est pour cela qu'en tant que directrice je vous accompagne mais je vous interdis formellement de vous éloigner les uns des autres. Toujours au moins à deux et se serait possible un garçon, une fille.

Son regard se posa sur Drago. Il acquiesça et les quatre élèves s'approchèrent de la fiole.

- A trois. Un, deux, trois.

Hermione fut comme aspirée dans un tourbillon. Les cinq autres étaient toujours à côté d'elle, mais le paysage changeait à toute vitesse dans un tourbillon de couleur. Puis tout s'arrêta et ils retombèrent à terre dans l'herbe mouillée. Si son estomac ne lui avait pas fait si mal, elle aurait cru qu'elle avait remonté le temps. Hermione se tourna et vit la main de Drago dressé vers elle. La directrice était plus loin et regardait autour d'elle.

- Merci. Dit Hermione. Nous sommes à l'enterrement ?

- Oui.

Elle eu un regard triste et soupira. Harry et Ginny la rejoint et la serrèrent dans leurs bras. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le cimetière. Traversèrent le parc. Et arrivèrent en vue d'une petite troupe de personne vêtu de noir. Ils s'approchèrent et regardèrent la tombe. Une photo de Ron était représentée sur le couvercle. Il avait un sourire supérieur, qui fit sourire Hermione. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et vit en plus de ses amis, toute une troupe de personnes rousses. Ainsi que d'autres eux aussi vêtus de noirs. En réalité seule Hermione était vêtue d'une robe ne portant pas une once de noir.

Puis la cérémonie commença. Un petit home vêtu lui aussi de noir s'approcha du cercueil, ouvrit un petit livre et commença à lire un texte qu'Hermione n'écouta pas. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les discours au enterrement. Pas assez ressemblant. Elle resta juste fixée sur sa photo. Tout doucement des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Drago le vit et lui prit la main. Harry avait fait la même chose avec Ginny. Après plusieurs minutes, le discours de l'homme prit fin et les invités commencèrent à avancer devant la tombe. Quand ce fut le tour d'Harry, ils s'approchèrent tous les trois. Même si Drago c'était rapproché des Griffondores, ils savaient parfaitement que c'était un moment à eux.

Hermione prit la main de Ginny.

- Alors comme ça tu souris. Dit Ginny avec un pâle sourire. C'est bien qu'ils aient mit cette photo. Elle te ressemble vraiment.

- Quoique une autre où tu boudes aurait été bien aussi. Rajouta Harry.

Hermione acquiesça et après un dernier regard elle se dégagea de Ginny et s'approcha de Drago.

- On peut aller se promener ? Lui demanda t elle. Je ne peux pas le regarder plus.

Il acquiesça et ils allèrent un peu plus loin et entrèrent de nouveau dans le parc.

- A quoi correspond cette robe ?

- C'est Ron qui me l'a offert. Pendant l'été on a célébré le mariage de Bill et Fleur. J'ai choisit ma robe avec lui, et il a été tellement époustouflé par celle ci qu'il me l'a acheté. Sourit elle.

- Il a eu raison tu es très jolie avec.

Hermione frissonna et au moment ou il lui attachait sa cape sur les épaules, trois formes noires sortirent de derrière une maison.

- Bonjour Sang de Bourbe. Dit une voix dure.

Drago mit automatiquement Hermione derrière lui et sortit sa baguette.

- Drago je t'en pris. Elle m'a échappé une fois mais pas deux. Reprit la voix.

- Bellatrix. Murmura t il.

- Exact mon cher neveu adoré. Maintenant donnes nous la fille.

- Hors de question !

- Accio pierre de lune !

La pierre que Drago avait utilisée vola vers Belle et elle l'attrapa au vol.

- Maintenant tu ne pourras plus t'enfuir.

- Hermione, transplane, souffla t il.

- Non pas sans toi.

- Vas y je te dis.

- Non ! S'exclama Hermione.

Elle contourna Drago et se plaça devant lui. Ses cheveux lisses lui donnaient une prestance incroyable. Mais il se replaça aussitôt devant elle ne réalisant pas que les Mangemorts commençaient à s'avancer.

- Hermione sa suffit.

- Expeliarmus ! S'exclama un Mangemort.

Drago n'eu pas le temps de réagir que sa baguette atterrie dans la main du Mangemort et qu'il fit un vol plané de plusieurs mètres. Hermione voulu le rejoindre mais soudain quelque chose de dur s'abattit sur elle. Elle entendit le cri de Drago, sentit un liquide coule de sa tête et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Drago fut réveillé par des claques sur les joues. Il sursauta et vit le visage meurtrier de Harry juste au dessus de lui.

- Où est Hermione ! S'exclama Harry.

- Des… Des Mangemorts. Ils… M'ont assommé.

- Enfin Mr Malfoy vous n'avez rien pu faire !

Il se tourna vers la directrice. Elle aussi semblait énervée, mais ce qui le rendit le plus inquiet c'était les yeux de Ginny. Ils lançaient des sortilèges de mort et semblait dépourvue de leur chaleur habituelle.

- Ils étaient trop nombreux. Affirma t il.

- Trop nombreux ? Répéta Harry.

Drago acquiesça. Ginny perdit tous ces moyens et s'approcha à grands pas du blond la baguette tendue.

- Et tu n'as rien pu faire ! C'était ton rôle ! Tu devais la protéger ! Et toi tu es là, alors qu'Hermione est peut être morte ? Je te jures sur ma propre vie, que s'il lui ait arrivé la moindre chose je te tu de mes propres mains !

Drago regarda la baguette et le visage furieux de Ginny. Mais Harry vient à son secours et arriva avec difficultés à faire baissé la baguette.

- Nous devons retourner au château. Affirma la directrice. Nous serons mieux là bas pour réfléchir.

Puis elle tourna les talons et Ginny après un autre regard de haine suivit Harry.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

J'adore Hermione mais j'avoue qu'elle fait godiche lors de son enlèvement. Sérieusement, quand un garde du corps te dit planques toi je m'occupe du reste tu obéis! lol

Donc voilà la suite arrive dans deux jours, j'ai essayé de pas être cruelle mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. ^^ (Coin-Café... Toujours des envies de meurtre?)

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	7. Interrogatoire et interrogations

Bonsoir à tous

Pour être franche j'avais complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui que je devais publier la suite (^^). Mais tout va bien l'erreur est réparée.

Et voilà le premier face à face Hermione / Voldemort. J'aime assez ce chapitre.

**RARFTP** (**R**éponses **A**ux **R**eviews qui me **F**ont **T**rès **P**laisir) :

**Regan Potter** : Le même Drago? Arf... a va être compliqué... Y a déjà Hermione et moi dans la file d'attente (avec un paquet de filles et de mecs qui font aussi des coudes^^) Tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi ils ont mal à un endroit précis et j'avoue que pour Harry/Ginny il était impossible qu'ils aient mal au même endroit (m'enfin tu comprendras^^) Hermione trop Griffondore? Oui je suis tout à fait d'accord... On va dire que ça fait son charme^^ Merci pour la review

**Azura Cavendish** : Merci pour la review^^ j'ai essayé d'aller sur le lien mais malheureusement il ne marche pas (pourtant j'ai essayé 3 fos en enlevant bien tous les espaces) mais bon je suis inscrite par l'esprit :) J'ai été lire ton profil, j'ai été assez surprise d'y retrouver ^des gooûts vraiment très (mais alors très très^^) proche des miens. Cela m'a fait plaisir^^ (Vive les disneys)

**Coin-Café** : Pas très fine? Godiche serait plus juste^^ j'avais pas remarqué qu'il était triste comme chapitre... Enfin c'est peut être pas plus mal qu'il y ai un peu de tragique, le happy end n'en sera que mieux. Mais enfin bien sur que si Drago peut battre 3 mangemorts! Il peut également battre Voldemort allié à un Dumbledore réssucité et devenu maléfique ayant tous les deux suivis des cours avec le fils de Merlin et Morgane! (^^ je m'emballe? lol) Merci d'avoir attendu

**olpl84** : Bonjour nouveau lecteur^^(où nouvelle lectrice?) bienvenu(e). Merci d'avoir été sur mon autre fic, de l'avoir reviewer et de m'avoir même rajouté dans tes auteurs favoris. C'est très agréable de savoir qu'on apprécis mon travail. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Merci à ceux qui lisent en silence

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPITRE VII**

**Interrogatoire et interrogations**

Hermione fut réveillé par un bruit métallique. Elle ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques secondes avant qu'ils s'habituent à l'obscurité de la pièce. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et seul une bougie posée sur un bureau éclairait la salle. Mais soudain une porte s'ouvrit et des dizaines de torches s'allumèrent, Perçant les iris d'Hermione. Son regard s'embua de larmes mais elle distingua deux silhouettes entrer dans la pièce et venir vers le bureau. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, et s'aperçue qu'elle était attachée par de grosses chaînes à un fauteuil noir. Elle portait toujours sa robe, mais la cape de Drago lui avait été enlevée. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de changer de position faisant cliqueter les chaînes. De la même façon que le bruit l'avait réveillé il attira l'attention des deux hommes. L'un était blond, le visage fin et pointu ainsi que des yeux gris aciers.

L'autre était grand, un visage aussi pâle qu'un mort. Des yeux rouges avec deux fentes en guise de pupilles et des mains blanches aux doigts longs.

- Voldemort, souffla Hermione, impressionnée malgré elle.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha d'elle et sourit d'un rire glacé.

- Granger. Quel plaisir de te rencontrer enfin.

- Ce plaisir n'est pas partagé. Rétorqua t elle.

Lucius qui c'était rapproché en même temps que son maître la gifla. Voldemort sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Lucius.

- Qui t'a ordonné de la toucher ? Demanda t il sérieusement.

- Et bien maître, je pensais… Elle vous a…

- Crois tu que Lord Voldemort ne peut pas se défendre tout seul ?

- Non maître.

- Va t'en je ne veux pas te voir.

Lucius s'inclina et sortit de la grande pièce s'inclinant une dernière fois.

- Pardonne ce misérable qui se prétend mon plus fidèle serviteur. Il n'est qu'un idiot. Mais je crois que tu connais sous de meilleurs hospices son fils ?

Hermione fixa avec haine les pupilles rouges de Voldemort.

- Tu ne réponds pas ? Granger il va falloir que tu apprennes à m'obéir.

- Plutôt mourir.

Voldemort pointa sa baguette et Hermione sentit tous ses soucis s'envoler. Une voix résonna à sa tête. « Tu vas rejoindre mes rangs… Celui des forts… » Cette phrase se répétait inlassablement mais Hermione résistait. « Je suis plus puissant que tes soit disant amis… Je pourrais faire de toi une immense sorcière…

- Je le suis déjà assez ! Hurla Hermione.

Voldemort parut étonné et abaissa sa baguette.

- Tu te trouves déjà assez puissante ? Pourtant d'après mes espions, tu as toujours voulu te montrer plus forte que tout le monde ? N'est ce pas ? Toujours l'horripilante je sais tout. Celle qui est toujours la plus forte. Celle qui finit par être détesté par les autres…

- C'est faux !

Sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal, et une boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Elle expira longuement, essayant de ses calmer. Puis une fois qu'elle se sentit mieux elle releva la tête et fixa le regard glacial du Lord.

- Que me voulez vous ? Demanda t elle distinctement.

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir pour le moment. Mais si tu réponds à mes questions je te donnerais une idée générale. Ainsi ton esprit pourra réfléchir à la question pendant les longues heures que tu passeras seule.

- Que me voulez vous ? Répéta t elle, en détachant chaque syllabe.

Voldemort ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et alla s'asseoir derrière le bureau. Hermione tremblait d'énervement. Elle pensait à Drago et à ses amis.

- Quelle relation entretiens tu avec le Mangemort Drago Lucius Malfoy ?

- Ex Mangemort.

- Il a toujours la Marque.

- Qu'en savez vous ?

Il éclata d'un rire guttural.

- On m'avait dit que tu ne serais pas coopérante. Mais peu m'importe j'ai tout mon temps… Alors ? Quelle relation ?

- De la pure et simple amitié. Affirma Hermione, calmement.

Voldemort la détailla.

- Une simple amitié vraiment ? Pourtant il me semble qu'une simple amitié ne devrait pas à ce point te perturber. En ce moment même tu devrais penser à tes vrais… amis. Mais non tu penses à lui. A cet homme que tu connais que depuis une semaine. A cet homme qui a tué Dumbledore.

- C'est Rogue qui a tué Dumbledore ! Déclara Hermione, faisant abstraction de reste de la phrase.

- Et en plus tu le défends ? Intéressant vraiment. Je ne pensais pas qu'il réussirait sa mission aussi divinement bien.

Hermione le regarda surprise.

- Tu n'avais pas compris, Granger.

Il éclata à nouveau en un rire plus glacé.

- Que c'est pathétique. Les filles se font toujours avoir. Pourtant toi, je pensais que cela prendrait plus de temps. Mais non une semaine a suffit pour que tu en tombes amoureuse !

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui !

- Tu oses le nier ? Je me tairai à ta place. Tu ne mérites en aucun cas de parler. Tu es faible et tu effaces ta si grande amitié avec Potter juste pour un ancien Mangemort. Décidément tu es bien stupide. Mais passons en à ma seconde question. Pourquoi continues tu de rester avec Potter, alors qu'en venant avec moi, tu pourrais avoir ce que tu désires.

- Une Sang de Bourbe parmi vous ? Laissez moi rire.

- Granger j'ai apprit il y a bien longtemps que les femmes restent des femmes qu'elle soit Sang de Bourbe ou de Sang Pures. De plus mes Mangemorts adorent quand je leur offre une nouvelle proie. Mais reprenons. Si tu venais avec moi tu aurais du pouvoir, de l'argent et le nom de Voldemort pour chef.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle devenait dingue. Comment ce faisait il qu'elle soit encore en vie ? Décidément malgré les souvenirs de l'année dernière, elle ne comprenait rien à la philosophie version mage noire

- Alors ? Tu ne désires toujours pas rejoindre les puissants ?

Elle réfléchis. Si il avait décidé de la faire tourner en bourrique autant qu'elle en face autant. Elle ne répondit pas et tourna la tête vers un des bras du fauteuil.

- Je t'ai posé une question Sang de Bourbe !

Elle ne releva pas la tête et afficha un sourire supérieur. Il ne supportait pas d'être ignoré. Elle attendit la chaise raclée le sol et distingua avec peine les pas, se rapprochant, du mage. Soudain, un de ses doigts se posa sur sa joue la forçant à le regarder.

- Je t ai posé une question.

- Je n'y répondrais pas une nouvelle fois.

- Que cherches tu chez Potter ? Demanda t il.

Son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui d'Hermione et elle sentait son souffle.

- A quoi cela vous servirait de le savoir ?

- Cela me sers pour l'avoir.

- Raison de plus pour que je ne dise rien.

- J'avais l'intention de lui écrire une lettre.

- Quoi ?

- Et oui, après tout, quand il apprendra que tu es morte je ne crois pas qu'il sera dans de bonnes dispositions pour poursuivre la guerre.

Il s'écarta, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres et sortit de la pièce. Celle-ci redevint sombre et elle soupira. Les questions qu'il avait posées ne pouvaient pas lui servir. C'était d'une telle idiotie ! Et pourquoi était elle encore vivante ? Je lui fais explicitement comprendre que je ne le rejoindrais pas. Et Drago ? Nan c'est ce qu'il veut te faire croire. Jamais il ne m'aurait trahi. Quand on y pense. Voldemort à raison sur ce point. Je ne le connais réellement que depuis une semaine. Mais alors pourquoi je m'inquiète tant pour lui ?

Drago se réveilla tellement tôt le dimanche matin, qu'il cru qu'il ne s'était pas couché. Malgré lui il se leva et partit dans la salle sur Demande. Il demanda une salle sombre et arriva dans un cachot mouillé et sentant le moisit. Drago s'assit sur un fauteuil et attendit. Comment va-t-elle ? C'était la question qu l'obsédait depuis hier, depuis qu'Hermione c'était fait enlever. Il revoyait sans cesse le Mangemort l'assommer, puis l'emporter. Il se réentendait crier et tout cela lui donnait mal à ta tête.

Il se leva et commença à faire les sans pas. La colère montait en lui. Puis sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il frappa une nouvelle fois dans le mur. Mais cette fois ci, il ne se fit pas mal à la main, au contraire il ressentit qu'il n'avait plus mal aux doigts. Et quand il regarda le mur, il remarqua que son point c'était enfoncé dans le mur. Il le dégagea et regarda. Aucune marque, pas la moindre égratignure. Il avait utilisé son pourvoir parce qu'il était en colère. Aussitôt, Drago se précipita jusque dans la Grande Salle. A leur place habituelle, il vit Harry et Ginny penché chacun vers son assiette. Il s'assit à côté de Ginny. Harry leva un regard de haine vers lui. Mais Drago vit clairement que ces yeux étaient rougis, et que Ginny tremblait, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes.

- Malfoy, je t'ai dit que je ne veux plus que tu viennes avec nous.

- Je sais Potter mais j'ai réussit…

- On s'en moque ! Rajouta Ginny. Tu n'as pas défendu notre meilleure amie, alors que c'était ton rôle. Et on ne veut pas que tu parles.

- Mais…

- Non ! Affirma Harry.

- Mais laissez moi parler !

Il avait un air assassin et Ginny sursauta. D'ailleurs tous les élèves prenant leur petit déjeuner avait sursautés en l'entendant hurlé. Drago soupira, lança un regard tueur à quatre premières années et se pencha au centre de la table.

- J'ai réussit à utiliser mon pouvoir.

Malgré lui Harry se pencha vers Drago.

- Comment ça tu as réussit.

- Oui j'ai pensé à Hermione et je me suis énervé. J'ai frappé dans le mur de pierre et au lieu d'avoir mal comme la dernière fois, une trace de mon point c'est formé.

Ginny réfléchit.

- Tu veux dire que c'est parce que tu étais énervé ?

- Oui je pense. Et si j'arrive à le faire vous aussi. Ainsi on pourra libérer Hermione.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent. Les yeux de Ginny s'embuèrent de larmes et Harry essaya de se contrôler. Puis il prit un parchemin à côté de lui.

- Lis ça. Déclara t il, la voix troublé.

Drago fut perplexe et prit la lettre des mains du brun. Ginny éclata en sanglots.

_Potter,_

_Comment vas-tu ? J'espère, mal. Je voulais t'informer que ta grande amie Sang de Bourbe est morte. Tu es maintenant tout seul. Je t'épargnerais les détails de sa mort ainsi que l'horrible souffrance qu'elle a vécu, je ne suis pas un monstre tout de même. Maintenant que tu te retrouves tous seul, je vais pouvoir enfin savourer ma vengeance. Tous tes amis ne pourront plus te réconforter, tu es seul !_

_Lord Voldemort._

Drago ne bougeait plus. Hermione était morte ? Tout son système nerveux était coupé. Il ne semblait plus respirer, il ne savait même pas comment il tenait debout. Mais soudain comme dans un film en accéléré. Son cerveau se remit à marcher, son sang à circuler et même à bouillonner. Ses yeux devinrent verts. Puis le sol se mit à trembler, de plus en plus fort. Les élèves bien qu'affolés ne bougèrent pas et regardèrent autour d'eux.

Puis d'un coup une énorme fissure apparue sur le plafond argenté. Harry regarda Drago. Ses cheveux volaient, comme soulevés par une force intérieure. Mais ses mains ne tremblaient pas, parfaitement fixes, tenant toujours le parchemin. Soudain il le lâcha et s'enfui de la salle. Tout redevint normal. Les élèves ne réalisèrent même pas ce qui venait de se passer. Tous les yeux étaient fixés vers le plafond magique. En réalité presque tous les yeux. Harry et Ginny avaient compris que c'était uniquement Drago qui avait provoqué ses secousses. Son pouvoir était immense et cela les inquiétait.

Drago de son côté avait rejoins le lac. Il tomba à genoux et pleura. Pleura comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Pas d'un pleur inventé. Son visage était déformé par la haine et la tristesse et de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il se passa sa main sur son, visage et les essuya grossièrement. Mais cela ne servait à rien. Il n'en pouvait plus. Hermione était morte. Une fois de plus il avait échoué. Il était censé la protéger et voilà qu'elle était… morte.

Hermione avait sentit une courte et faible secousse et c'était réveillé dans la même pièce sombre. Mais elle réalisa que rien ne bougeait. Sûrement mon imagination. Il faudrait que je m'entraîne à mon pouvoir. Quitte à rester assise sur se fauteuil et être pour toute la communauté sorcière déclaré comme morte, autant faire quelque chose d'utile pour faire passer le temps. Mais il n'y a pas d'eau. Comment je peux faire ? Elle essaya de se concentrer sur un point fixe. Bien que ça tête lui fasse mal il fallait qu'elle réussisse. Il fallait qu'elle y arrive.

Soudain la pierre qu'elle fixait fut recouverte d'une flaque d'eau. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle arrêta de se concentrer et regarda l'eau boueuse disparaître, aspirée par la terre. Elle voulu réessayer mais la porte s'ouvrit. Lord Voldemort apparut de nouveau. Cette fois ci, il était accompagné d'un homme plus grand que Lucius, des cheveux graisseux et noirs lui arrivant au cou, ainsi qu'un nez crochu et proéminent. Severus Rogue venait d'apparaître devant elle.

- Tiens la Sang de Bourbe est réveillé. Déclara t il.

Elle lui jeta un regard de haine tandis que Voldemort souriait de son sourire froid et cruel.

- Et bien Severus, elle n'a pas l'air de te porter dans son cœur. Aurais tu fait quelque chose ?

- Il se pourrait bien maître. Mais c'était pour le bien de l'école, après tout personne ne supportait plus le vieux sénile. Affirma t il, en s'arrêtant tout près d'elle.

Hermione lui cracha à la figure. Rogue eu un air dégoûté.

- Comment oses tu ! Déjà être dans la même pièce que toi es un affront alors ne m'empoisonne pas. Espèce de Sang Impure.

- Le votre ne l'est pas non plus ! S'exclama t elle.

Il eu l'air surpris qu'elle sache quelque chose sur lui.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Vous êtes un Sang Mêlé et en aucun cas un Sang Pur. Tout comme votre maître ! S'exclama t elle en tournant son regard vers Voldemort.

Ce dernier ne fut en aucun cas troublé par son insolence et semblait s'ennuyer.

- Severus tu peux partir, je t'appellerais.

Ce dernier s'inclina et sortit de la pièce. Voldemort alla s'asseoir et regarda Hermione. Celle-ci n'en fit rien et ferma les yeux. Son mal de tête était toujours présent et se disputer avec son ancien professeur de potions n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses.

- Alors Sang de Bourbe ? La solitude vous sciait elle ?

- Elle est excellente pour ma santé morale. Il parait que trop de Mangemort nuie à la santé. Lança t elle sarcastiquement, en levant les yeux.

- Ce matin… J'ai oublié de te demander quelque chose d'essentielle à propos de ton grand ami Potter.

- Comme si j'allais lui répondre. Murmura t elle.

- Evidemment que tu m'y répondras. Qui est sa petite amie ?

Hermione le regarda surprise.

- Quoi ?

- Qui est sa petite amie ? En tant qu'Elu il doit bien avoir trouver quelqu'un, non ? Sinon cela serait vraiment un cas psychiatrique. Car voit tu mes espions à Poudlard m'ont déclaré qu'il restait souvent avec toi et la petite Weasley, serait elle la malheureuse ?

- Non. Dit elle calmement.

- Alors qui es ce ?

- Je suis sa petite amie.

Voldemort la regarda surpris. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas un jeu, il l'était vraiment.

- Toi ? Ma pauvre, en plus de Sang de Bourbe tu as aussi le rôle de petite amie de Potter ? C'est très… J'en suis horrifié pour toi.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être il embrasse très bien.

Voldemort la regarda dégoûté et elle sourit. C'était Ginny qui lui avait dis ça, mais il était bien sur hors de question que Ginny soit impliqué dans l'histoire. Voldemort se leva et sortit.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Vous n'avez pas à l'être il embrasse très bien_" ca c'est juste une allusion à ma meilleure amie. Eira et Aku je adore!

Bref après ce petit message perso revenons à nos dragons (j'ai lu cette expression dans une fic ^^)

Avez vous apprécié? Des remarques? Des critiques? (j'évite les envis de meurtre maintenant^^)

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	8. Noël à la bougie

Bonjour,

désolé pour l'abscence de nouveau chapitre hier mais pour la êine vous aurez le nouveau dès demain (heureusement d'ailleurs parce qu'il y a beaucoup de tension^^)

Aujourd'hui au programme : de la souffrance pour la p'tite Mione (et un peu pour Drago et Harry mais eux ils ont l'habitude) et puis à la fin on va me dire que je suis sadique... en réalité j'ai pas envi de me soigner^^ Niark Niark... Je me calme^^

**RTGRFTP** (**R**éponses aux **T**rès **G**entilles qui me **F**ont **T**rès **P**laisir) :

**lilique : **Heureuse que le dialogue t'es plu... j'avais un peu peur je l'avoue. Sinon tu seras encore plus impatiente à la fin de ce chapitre^^ Merci beaucoup de lire et reviewer

**Azura Cavendish** : Intrigant?^^ héhé, la suite est maintenant et merci de reviewer

Coin-Cafe : (longue review^^) Très contente que ca t'est plu. Evidemment que ca ne pouvait pas être tout rose du côté de Poudlard, après tout : Ron, Hermione... Ca fait beaucoup au final. Mais bon _keep cool don't panic_, ca ne se voit pas mais je suis gentille avec les persos^^ hum... Envoyer un message avec son pouvoir? Théorie intéressante, j'avou quand lisant ta review j'ai un peu regretter d'avoir déjà écrit la suite^^, mais bon ma version est la clé de l'histoire^^ Et non désolé mais le Voldemort de mon histoire n'est pas un boulet et il ne réécrira pas de lettre :) Il y a beaucoup plus simple^^ Merci de ta review. C'est génial de voir des lecteurs réguliers^^ :D

**littlebattle** : Tu aimes Drago? Ne comprend tu pas que la file de courtisanne est longue?^^ lol. Ravie que cela te plaise

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CHAPITRE VIII :**

**Noël à la bougie**

Drago c'était réconcilié avec Harry et Ginny. Après le tremblement de terre qu'avait provoqué Drago ils avaient décidé de se mettre sérieusement au travail. La salle sur Demande était devenu leur nouveau domicile et ils n'en sortaient que pour les cours.

La veille de Noël, ils finirent leur entraînement dans une clairière. Ils étaient face à plusieurs dizaines d'arbres qu'ils devaient éliminer. Drago se chargeait des effets spéciaux. Harry se concentra sur les dix premiers arbres et ils brûlèrent instantanément. Il continua son travail et Drago fit bouger le sol. Un immense pin arriva droit sur Harry, Ginny d'un mouvement de bras dégagea un immense courant d'air qui amena l'arbre de deux mètres, des kilomètres plus loin. Ils continuèrent ainsi et quand le passage fut entièrement terminé, ils souhaitèrent de retrouver leur salle, et toute la clairière et la forêt disparue ne laissant qu'une grande pièce aux allures chaudes. Drago s'assit sur un fauteuil et ferma les yeux. C'était crevant. Ginny en fit autant et Harry souhaita un bon repas, qui apparut aussitôt sur la table basse.

- Je suis très contente de mon élément. Déclara Ginny en mordant dans sa viande. L'air est une chose captivante.

- Moi aussi je suis content d'avoir eu le feu. Déclara Harry.

Drago resta silencieux, une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

- Comment se fait il que l'on est toujours nos pouvoirs ? Se demanda t il.

Les deux Griffondores le regardèrent perplexe. C'était devenu une habitude pour le Serpentard de parler en énigme.

- Après tout comme Hermione est morte nous aurions du tout perdre. Vu que les critères n'étaient plus respectés.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il savait que Drago avait été très touché par la mort d'Hermione, même si il en ignorait la raison. Mais ce qui posait vraiment problème c'est que Drago s'accrochait à l'idée qu'Hermione était vivante.

- Drago. Dit gentiment Ginny. Hermione est morte. Et même si c'est terrible, c'est ainsi.

Le Serpentard ne dit rien. Il voulait s'accrocher à son idée, car c'était la seule façon pour lui de ne pas tomber dans la démence. Il avait fallu qui s'en rende compte mais il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Bien que cela avait été rapide, trop rapide pour lui qui ne connaissait pas ce sentiment. Mais le vide et la douleur qu'il ressentait à propos d'elle, étaient trop immenses pour penser à un simple souvenir. Non, il était amoureux d'elle et c'était ça qui le rendait fou. La première fois qu'il éprouvait ce sentiment il ne pouvait posé la question fatidique. Est-ce qu'elle était dans le même cas était que lui ?

Hermione elle n'avait pas quitté son fauteuil depuis le tout premier jour. Elle n'avait rien mangé non plus. Dès qu'elle pensait qu'elle avait faim, elle avait l'impression que son ventre se remplissait, pareil pour la sensation de soif. Pendant les longues heures où Lord Voldemort la laissait seul, la Griffondore c'était entraîné à son pouvoir et sa fatigue avait nettement baissé, pour ne pas dire qu'elle n'était plus présente. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et comme d'habitude Voldemort entra au moment ou toutes les torches s'allumaient. Hermione ferma les yeux et enleva toutes les pensées négatives ou tristes de ses pensées. Elle avait rapidement découverte que pour ne pas être dominé par Voldemort dans une conversation, il fallait toujours répondre. Pour l'instant elle s'en était bien sortit.

- Alors Sang de Bourbe ? Toujours pas décidé ?

- Vous connaissez la réponse.

- Tant pis. Alors tu souffriras.

Il tourna ses yeux rouges vers elle et la détailla du regard. Hermione le fixait les yeux pleins de haine et le mage noir pouvait voir dans ses yeux tous ce qu'il inspirait. Le dégoût. Tom Elvis Jedusor, n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Il ricana. Cette fille lui résistait et il avait aimé s'amuser avec elle. Lui donnant l'impression qu'elle pouvait gagner.

- C'est tu quel jour nous sommes ?

- Bien sur que non. Rétorqua Hermione.

- Nous sommes le 24 décembre.

Hermione eu un pincement au cœur, le premier noël depuis sept ans qu'elle fêterais sans ses amis.

- Crois tu au père Noël Granger ?

Elle ne répondit mais se redressa et se tint droite.

- Je t'ai posé une question.

- Les légendes ne m'intéressent pas. Il n'y a que le réel et le concret.

- Décidément tu es la fille la plus intelligente que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Déclara t il en s'asseyant.

- Ce compliment me toucherait si vous le pensiez.

Il la regarda et sourit. Elle eu peur de cette image. Le sourire figé sur son pire ennemi était machiavélique et ne présageait que du néfaste pour elle.

- Je vais t'offrir un cadeau. La Marque des Ténèbres.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. La peur était visible sur chacun de ses traits.

- Pourquoi autant de surprise ? Demanda ironiquement Voldemort. Tu te doutais bien que même si tu refusais tu y serais contrainte. Lord Voldemort gagne toujours. Et aujourd'hui c'est toi qui as perdu. Déclara t il en arrivant tout près d'elle.

- Vous pouvez toujours me donner la Marque je ne vous obéirais pas ! Jamais !

- Tu y seras forcé ! S'exclama t il, en penchant son visage de serpent vers elle.

Elle le regarda horrifié. Il mit ses deux mains sur ses joues et s'approcha encore plus. Hermione voyait ses lèvres minces et blanches à quelques millimètres d'elle.

- Tu n'es qu'un pantin et moi je tiens les ficelles.

Il s'écarta et griffa Hermione. Sur ces deux joues, trois marques ensanglantées étaient à présent visibles. Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, enflammant ses blessures. Voldemort la regarda quelques secondes et après un rictus, il la laissa seule.

Deux heures plus tard, bien que la fatigue commençaient à lui piquer les yeux, elle ne voulu pas dormir. Luttant contre le sommeil qui la gagnait de minutes en minutes, elle essayait désespérément de limer ses chaînes. Mais elle savait avant même de commencer que c'était peine perdue. Malgré le désespoir qui l'envahissait, ses larmes menaçant de surgir à chaque seconde et ses blessures qui la brûlait encore, elle frottait ses chaînes contre les bras du fauteuil. Puis elle arrêta et éclata en sanglots. Jamais elle ne c'était sentie aussi seule. Ses parents étaient morts, son meilleur ami également et elle ne reverrait jamais plus le jour comme avant. Demain elle serra marqué. Elle deviendra un Mangemort.

Ses joues recommençaient à lui faire mal et quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent sur sa robe. Elle les contempla longuement. Et ce fut sur cette dernière image qu'elle s'endormit épuisé.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par le bruit des chaînes. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit que toutes les torches étaient allumées. Une Mangemort était en train de lui retiré ses chaînes des poignets. La femme, avait un regard dure, ainsi qu'un visage ressemblant bizarrement à un chien et elle était sur d'avoir déjà vu cette manière d'agir.

- Mrs Parkinson ? Demanda t elle sans réfléchir.

La femme releva le regard. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Mais alors qui était les quatre corps brûlé si elle était ici. Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Parkinson s'en alla et deux hommes la levèrent brutalement. Ils la tinrent à bonne hauteur. Ses pieds frôlaient le sol, ses bras lui faisaient mal et sa tête en faisait autant. Elle essaya de se calmer mais c'était impossible. Cela lui faisaient trop de mal. A demi consciente, elle passa par un étroit corridor. Puis arriva dans une suite de pièces circulaires. Enfin, elle arriva dans un cachot. Un cercle important de Mangemort était rassemblé.

Face à elle, trônait Lord Voldemort. Son visage était carnassier. Les deux Mangemorts l'amenèrent au milieu du cercle et la lâchèrent sans cérémonie. Elle s'écroula sur le sol. Sa tête lui faisait mal et ses larmes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de couler. Mais elle se força à se redresser et elle fit face à son pire ennemi. Il la regardait avide. Mais soudain il parut effrayé. Hermione avait les yeux bleu vif.

Ses cheveux volaient légèrement et elle se mit debout. Sa force semblait immense, mais tout cessa et elle retomba, trop fatigué. Des Mangemort éclatèrent d'un rire cruel. Voldemort lui regardait le corps recroquevillé et secoué de sanglots. Hermione, quand à elle, avait de plus en plus mal à la tête mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle n'était plus amène de réfléchir. Son inquiétude avait prit le contrôle de tout.

Voldemort se leva et le silence se fit dans toute la salle. Hermione respira longuement et au même moment qu'elle acceptait la fatalité, son mal de tête baissa et elle réussit à se redresser. Les traces de ses larmes étaient présentes sur ses joues mais son regard était à présent ferme et déterminé.

- As-tu quelque chose à dire avant que tu reçoives la Marque ? Demanda calmement Voldemort.

Des Mangemorts se regardèrent. Il n'avait jamais proposé un tel honneur. Hermione se releva. Le Lord regarda sa robe tachée de sang, ses cheveux frisottant, ses yeux noisette où baignait une lueur vive et chaleureuse qui semblait ne jamais pouvoir s'éteindre. Elle était la sorcière parfaite et il devait l'avoir dans sa collection. Grâce à elle, il gagnera la bataille contre Potter et le Ministère.

- Vous pouvez me marquer si cela vous procure un plaisir quelconque mais jamais je ne vous aiderais à battre Harry.

Un murmure ce fit entendre parmi les Mangemort.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour vaincre Potter à présent. Il est persuadé que tu es morte. Et mes espions ont retrouvé l'amitié de Drago, qui est lui-même amis avec Potter. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu as été utile. Mais maintenant je veux juste te faire souffrir. Comme toute ta race souffrira quand j'aurais le pouvoir. Amenez le fer !

Hermione ne bougea pas son regard. Même quand elle entendit des bruits de ferrailles. Elle se concentrait pour ne pas se laisser retomber dans l'inquiétude. Il fallait quelle résiste. Même si elle devait mourir. Le sourire de Voldemort grandit quand elle fut assise sur une chaise en fer. Une immense chaleur se fit sentir dans tout le cachot. Hermione fut attaché et Voldemort s'approcha.

Hermione vit deux Mangemorts plonger un bout de fer dans ce qui ressemblait à du magma. Soudain ils en sortirent le bout de fer, et elle reconnu Lucius Malfoy le tendre après une révérence à Voldemort. Ce dernier prit le fer rapidement et Hermione vit approcher le fer rouge. La marque était visible. Puis après un sourire cruel, Voldemort lui posa violement sur le bras.

Hermione hurla de douleur, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne voyait que le visage du mal. Il souriait. D'un sourire cruel et jouissif. Il accentua la pression du fer et Hermione hurla de plus belle. Des rires lui venaient des Mangemort, et elle s'évanouit.

Drago était avec Harry et Ginny dans la salle sur demande. Il venait de tendre son cadeau à Ginny, quand sa marque se mit à le chauffer horriblement. Il cria, tant c'était fort. Il se tint l'avant bras et tomba en avant. Il se tortilla sur le sol. Puis soudain tout prit fin. Il regarda autour de lui en se relevant. Harry aussi était à genoux se tenant sa cicatrice. Ginny avait lâché son cadeau et était à côté de lui.

- Harry qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu l'as sentit Potter ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Et toi ?

- Oui, mais cela faisait longtemps.

- Il est fou de joie. Que se passe t il ?

- Il vient de marquer quelqu'un.

Harry et Ginny le regardèrent.

- Comment ça ? Demanda t elle.

- Notre cicatrice chauffe quand il marque quelqu'un. Très fort, mais là c'était à la limite du supportable. De plus, la dernière fois qu'il a marqué quelqu'un. C'était il y a un an et demi. Et c'était moi. Mais là, j'en suis sur il vient de transmettre la marque à quelqu'un de très puissant.

Il essuya son regard embué et réalisa.

- Il est chez Rogue.

- Quoi ! Cria Harry, haineux.

- Dès qu'il marque quelqu'un, il transmet où il est.

Ginny se releva.

- Alors allons y. Déclara t elle sérieusement.

- Comment ça, allons y ? Demanda Harry.

- On c'est suffisamment entraîné. Nous sommes prêt et il faut en profiter. Alors on y va.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

- Attend Ginny ! S'exclama Drago.

- Quoi ?

- Il va y avoir des dizaines de Mangemorts, on ne peut pas les vaincre à trois.

Elle resta debout et le fixa.

- Tu es sur que c'est chez Rogue ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui.

- Mais pourtant depuis la mort de Dumbledore, trois aurors sont en faction 24/24.

- Ils ont peut être été neutralisé. Et puis… Le Ministère est assez stupide pour ne pas avoir fouillé la maison en entier.

- Comment ça en entier ? Demanda Ginny.

- Oui en entier. Vous ne croyez quand même pas que Rogue se serait contenté de cette horreur de maison ? Il y a des souterrains des passages secrets.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent.

- Et tu connais… Ces passages ?

- Bien sur en tant que filleul j'ai eu cette chance, enfin si on peut dire ainsi.

Mais en voyant le regard entendu des deux Griffondores, il entreprit de les raisonner.

- Mais je vous ais déjà dit qu'il y avait trop de Mangemorts pour nous.

- Peut être. Déclara Harry. Mais il faut tenter notre chance. Surtout si tu connais l'endroit. Les Aurors sont capables de tout faire capoter.

- Alors on peut appeler l'Ordre ?

- Non ! S'exclama Ginny. Depuis que Voldemort est mort c'est McGonagal qui est devenu le gardien du secret de l'Ordre et elle n'acceptera jamais.

Drago regarda Ginny et Harry. Cette fois c'était lui qui hésitait.

- Mais je vous ai dit que la personne était très puissante, cela ne veut dire qu'une chose… Un Mangemort de plus et pas des moindre.

- Enfin Drago… Murmura Ginny. Il faut…

- Maintenant ça suffit ! S'exclama Harry. Nous on y va, avec ou sans toi.

Il prit Ginny par le bras et ils sortirent de la salle sur demande. Drago regarda autour de lui et son regard se posa sur les cadeaux répandus par terre. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser seul. Il devait y arriver. Seulement… Il aurait aimé livré cette bataille le ventre plein.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vous avez bien devinez^^ le prochain chapitre va être de l'action, de l'action et encore un peu d'action. Par contre faudra attendre encore un chapitre pour qu'Hermione retrouve ses amis (même si on peut pas vraiment parler de retrouvailles... arf vous verrez bien^^)

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui reviewent. J'invite les autres à en faire autant^^

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	9. Juste soulagée

Bonjour! (ou bonsoir, je ne sais à quelle heure vous lisez)

L'action comme enfin ^^

**RTGRFTP **(Réponses aux Très Gentilles Reviews qui me Font Très Plaisir) :

**lilique** : Désolé que cette fic te mette dans un tel état^^ Rejeter Mione? Ca ne m'étais pas venue à l'esprit... Mais qui te dis qu'elle va les accepter elle? (^^ niark...) Sèche donc tes larmes car la suite arrive (même si tu repleuras sûrement à la fin vu la coupure...) Merc beaucoup pour ta review!!

**AndrOmaque** : Bonjour nouvelle lectrice ^^ je suis enchantée :) C'était Noël ou Mione... Il sont choisis Mione... Peut être qu'ils aiment particulièrement ses cadeaux? lol Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes d'action mais le prochain c'est juré il sera à la hauteur!!^^ Merci pour les compliments et bonne lecture

**Regan Potter** : Tu soulèves souvent les points noires de ma fic. La dernière pensée de Drago en fait partie^^ C'est vrai que ça fait plus penser à une pensée de Ron Weasley qu'à une pensé de Drago Malfoy mais bon... Tant pis :D Bah ouai la petite Mione à la marque. C'est vrai quoi, dans plusieurs fics je voyais toujours Hermione être délivrée sans un bobo. Elle est enfermée par un mégalomane (!!) pas par Casimir... bref. Effectivement c'est regrettable erreur que je vais essayer de corriger au plus vite (imaginons une seconde Voldy remplacé par McGo...^^) Merci pour les compliments^^ Bonne lecture

**Coin-Cafe** : En faite il semble que personne n'avait pensé à la marque^^ Juste un combat aujourd'hui et dans le prochain on va s'amser!! Tkt ils vont trouver Voldy et Mione^^ (oh mais qu'est ce que je dis...) J'avoue qu'utiliser son pouvoir grâe à ses larmes... Mmm... Réflexion obsure... J'ai l'impression que tu penses à plus de choses pertinente que moi^^ Merci d'avoir attendu. Et j'espère qu'il te plaira bonne lecture

**littlebattle** : Mmm... J'avoue que pour la Marque je ne savais pas trop quoi faire... Je voulais pas que ce soit qu'un petit sortilège parce que... Bah parce que ca aurait été sans douleur (je devais être dans ma période déprim quand j'ai écrit cette partie de l'histoire^^) en tout cas je suis heureuse que ça t'est plus et te souhaite une bonne lecture

**J'espère connaître ceux qui lise sans reviewer**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CHAPITRE IX :**

**Juste soulagée**

Harry et Ginny furent rejoint par Drago dans le Hall et une fois passé les hautes murailles de Poudlard ils transplanèrent.

Hermione venait de se réveiller les larmes aux yeux. Elle ouvrit les paupières et constata avec horreur que toutes les torches étaient allumées, ce qui signifiait la présence de Lord Voldemort. Sa vue se fit plus claire et elle constata que la douleur qu'elle ressentait venait de son bras. Craignant le pire, son regard se posa sur la Marque des Ténèbres. Plus noir que de l'encre, avec des contour rouge autour.

- Elle est magnifique n'est ce pas ? Demanda une voix doucereuse.

Elle regarda vers le bureau et vit avec surprise que ce n'était pas Voldemort. Mais Severus Rogue. Il était seul et tenait à la main une petite fiole renfermant un liquide noir.

- La votre est plus belle que la mienne. Les contours rouges marque que c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même qui vous as marqué… lui-même. Dit il rêveur. Un grand honneur, même si il s'efface avec le temps.

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez encore ?

Rogue sourit et se leva.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a changé d'avis. Concernant ton sort j'entends. Il est évidemment sur que tu ne le rejoindra pas de ton propre chef…

- Vous avez enfin compris ? Demanda t elle sarcastiquement.

- … Mais, reprit Rogue comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Il en va simplement que tu lui serais utile. Donc il m'a chargé d'une petite affaire pour le moins distrayante.

Hermione regarda la fiole puis son ancien professeur s'approcher.

- Bien sur, pour obtenir tes services, il faut te rendre aussi noir que lui. Si ce n'est plus. Et dans ce cas… Quoi de plus fantastique que l'hypnose ?

- L'hypnose ? Une méthode moldu ?

- Bien sur que non ! Utiliser des pratiques de cette ignoble espèce. Qu'elle horreur.

- Du sang moldu coule dans vos veines ! Affirma Hermione. Doit on vous le rappeler souvent ?

- Tais toi, si ce n'est pour rien dire ! Les méthodes sorcières sont bien plus avancées que celles moldus. Cette fiole te fera entrer dans une transe si profonde que l'on pourrait faire de toi ce que l'on veut. De lancer un sort à te jeter d'un pont.

Hermione frissonna. La Magie noir était vraiment terrifiante d'efficacité.

- Une fois en transe… Et bien… Tu deviendras la sorcière la plus noire et la plus forte.

- Je suis capable de résister ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Oh que non Miss Granger, tu seras la nouvelle machine à tuer.

Hermione vit son professeur se rapprocher un peu plus. Il regarda la marque et sourit. Rogue pointa sa baguette sur la Marque et marmonna une incantation. Un trou s'ouvrit dans l'œil droit de la marque d'Hermione qui ressentit une intense douleur. Rogue déboucha le poison et le versa dans les veines en prenant bien soin de ne pas en mettre à côté.

Hermione ressentit une énorme douleur se répandre dans son bras puis gagner sa poitrine et se répartir dans tous son corps. Elle avait mal, elle criait, se débattait et pleurait. Soudain tout prit fin et elle n'entendit qu'une voix froide dans sa tête. « Tu appartiens ou maître des Ténèbres, tu es née pour le servir.»

Au même moment Hermione répéta.

- J'appartiens au maître des Ténèbres, je suis née pour le servir.

- Parfait. Déclara Rogue en souriant.

Harry, Drago et Ginny arrivèrent sur une étroite rue de pavée.

- Où sommes nous ? Demanda Harry.

Ils regardèrent les différentes rangées de maisons, toutes plus délabrées les unes que les autres et Drago se repéra à la vieille balustrade derrière lui.

- Suivez moi.

Il s'engagèrent dans une ruelle, puis dans une autre et encore une autre. Pendant dix minutes ils marchèrent dans ce labyrinthe de maison. Drago paniqua un instant croyant s'être perdu mais finalement il vit la haute cheminée de l'usine. Ils étaient tout prêts. Il prit une nouvelle allée et regarda la plaque de cuivre : l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Il porta un doigt à ses lèvres et s'avança discrètement dans la ruelle, les deux Griffondores sur ses talons. Soudain ils s'arrêtèrent entendant des voix masculines. Drago aperçu à la lumière d'un réverbère, qui comme les autres ne tarderait pas à s'éteindre, deux hommes devant la dernière maison de la rue. La maison de Severus Rogue, la maison dans laquelle il devait pénétrer. Drago regarda ses deux amis.

- Maintenant on fait quoi ?

Ginny réfléchis quelques secondes et se mit à crier. Un cri aigu qui déchira la nuit. Harry lui mit la main devant la bouche.

- Tu es folle ? Murmura t il. Les Mangemorts sont tout prêt et toi tu les préviens.

- Regardes ! Murmura t elle en essayant de se dégager.

Le cri avait peut être prévenu les Mangemorts mais il avait surtout été entendu des deux hommes qui après s'être regardé se dirigèrent vers les trois amis. Ginny les tira par les manches vers une autre ruelle entres deux maisons et attendit baguette levée.

- Dès qu'il passe on les stupéfie. Murmura t elle.

- Je ne suis pas sur que le Ministère appréciera. Déclara Drago.

Les deux aurors passèrent devant leur cachette et aussitôt Harry et Ginny les stupéfixièrent. Drago haussa les épaules et aida Harry à les amener plus loin. Puis ils se pressèrent devant la maison. Ginny frissonna devant la porte délabrée et décrochée de ses gonds.

- Ginny retournes au château. Déclara Harry.

Elle le regarda avec colère.

- Hors de question ! Je suis là pour venger mon frère !

- C'est peut être trop dangereux.

Ginny leva sa main droite devant elle, bien en évidence des autres.

- Si j'ai apprit à contrôler les pouvoirs que Rowena Serdaigle a elle-même contrôlés… Ce n'est pas pour m'arrêter devant cette porte. Je vais me battre.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle poussa la porte qui tourna dans un grincement. Elle regarda Drago.

- Je crois que cela devrait les attirés par ici non ?

- Je ne crois pas. Ils doivent être habitués à entendre cette porte grincer. Après tout, les aurors doivent faire des rondes tout les jours non ?

- Oui, tu as raison. Ajouta Harry.

Il regarda la pièce. Elle était sombre. Les murs étaient entièrement couverts de livres poussiéreux. Un canapé défoncé leur faisait face. Une fauteuil renversé et une table où il manquait un pied étaient plus loin.

- Il y a eu un massacre. Murmura Ginny.

C'était sa façon de se décontracter : parler. Elle tremblait mais sa baguette était droite devant elle. Drago se dirigea vers une étagère remplis de livres aux couvertures noirs et argent. Ils semblaient moins poussiéreux que les autres. Il pointa sa baguette sur une livre noir.

- MorsMordre.

Soudain le livre brilla d'une intense couleur argent et l'étagère glissa contre le mur en silence, révélant un escalier qui semblait s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la terre.

- Ils sont là ? Murmura Ginny.

- Oui. Déclara Drago. C'est ici que je me suis fait marquer. Et c'est ici qu'il se cache depuis le début de notre septième année.

Ils se tournèrent vers Harry. Ses points étaient serrés soudain il tendit sa main et en sortit une boule de feu. Cela répandit une douce chaleur dans toute la pièce.

- C'est le moment de se venger. Affirma t il. Je vais le tuer.

Drago et Ginny échangèrent un regard et suivirent Harry dans l'escalier.

Hermione avait été détaché et marchait calmement dans le cachot. Les torches étaient éteintes, mais elle n'essayait pas de s'enfuir. Elle avait reçu l'ordre de rester. Soudain la porte grinça. Les torches s'allumèrent et elle fit face à Lord Voldemort. Mais elle ne s'agenouilla pas, elle n'en avait pas reçu l'ordre. Elle devait juste le servir. Hermione n'était plus, elle ne savait même plus son prénom.

- Harry Potter est dans nos locaux. Déclara le mage.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Une petite flamme venait de s'allumer dans son cœur. Elle connaissait Harry Potter, s'était son seul souvenir. Mais elle ne savait pas qui il était pour elle.

- Il est venu me tuer. Enfin il croit qu'il peut y arriver. Mais maintenant que tu es avec moi.

Il éclata d'un rire glacial.

- Il va mourir et il a même prit le risque d'amener des amis à lui. Ginny Weasley et Drago Malfoy.

Hermione fut de nouveau surprise, ses noms aussi ne lui étaient pas étrangers. Ils étaient venus jusqu'ici ? Pour tuer Lord Voldemort.

- Je ne les laisserais pas faire ! S'exclama t elle.

Lord Voldemort eu un sourire réjoui et tendit sa baguette à Hermione. Cette petite sotte est assez forte pour les battre. Pour tuer ses amis. Il faut juste que Rogue est bien fait sont travail pour une fois.

Harry arriva en premier sur un sol mouillé. Ils étaient dans un couloir sombre. Seul deux torches brillaient. Ginny et Drago arrivèrent à leur tour, et à peine Ginny fit un pas que tout le couloir fut illuminé par des centaines de torches. Au moins dix sortilèges se firent entendre. Ginny créa aussitôt un bouclier d'air autour d'eux. Tous les sortilèges de mort dévièrent de leur trajectoire et vinrent frapper certains mangemorts. Ginny cessa son action, le bouclier disparut et Harry vit certains Mangemorts s'en aller. D'autres en revanche se dressèrent devant eux.

- Avada Kedavra ! S'exclamèrent deux Mangemorts en même temps.

- Protego ! S'exclamèrent Harry et Drago.

Les deux sorts furent éjectés de nouveau. L'un toucha un Mangemorts qui tomba lui aussi raide mort et l'autre toucha le plafond, le faisant tomber et bouchant un passage. Tous les Mangemorts levèrent leurs baguettes. Mais Drago fit appelle à ses pouvoirs et les murs bougèrent pour s'enfermer autour de tous les Mangemorts. Plus un son ne se fit entendre dans le cachot et ils recommencèrent à marcher. La baguette tendue au cas où Voldemort leur aurait réservé un nouvel accueil.

Lucius Malfoy et Severus Rogue était dans une pièce fermé par des murs très épais en pierre. Il ne semblait pas y avoir une seule issue.

- Il faut les séparer. Déclara Rogue. Ensemble ils sont très forts, trop fort.

- Severus aurais tu peur ?

- Non. Mais, bien que Potter soit d'une nullité incroyable, il n'en va pas de même pour Ginny Weasley et encore moins pour ton fils. Il a été élevé dans la magie noire, il sait donc parfaitement comment parer nos sorts les plus puissants.

- Nous avons tous des ennemis. Je veux faire comprendre à mon fils qu'il aurait du revenir vers moi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut Potter quand à toi…

Severus lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Moi ?

- Tu as plus d'un ennemi. Surtout la petite Weasley. N'oublis pas que tu as _osé _tué son frère.

Rogue sourit.

- Envoie la moi.

Lucius sourit à son tour et transplana.

Ginny s'arrêta quelques secondes devant une pierre aux gravures étranges. Tout n'étaient que courbes et boucles. Harry s'arrêta à son tour.

- Ginny dépêches toi, nous devons retrouver Voldemort !

- Mais c'est si… Murmura t elle, comme hypnotisée.

Drago se retourna à son tour.

- Ginny non !

Mais elle venait de toucher la pierre. Le sol s'écroula sur elle. Ginny tomba et atterrit dans une pièce noir, sans la moindre issu ni aucune lumière sauf le trou formé au plafond. Elle regarda au dessus elle, et vit le plafond se reconstruire. Elle se retrouva bientôt dans le noir le plus total. Soudain, alors que ses yeux venaient de s'habituer à la lumière, elle entendit le pop significatif du transplanage et toutes les torches s'allumèrent.

Elle refoula ses larmes d'aveuglements et fit face à son ancien professeur de potion : Severus Rogue. Aussitôt son désir de s'enfuir fut remplacé par une haine qui se répandit dans toutes les parties de son corps. Elle voulu saisir sa baguette mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de porter sa main à sa poche que sa baguette s'envolait déjà pour atterrir dans la main de son adversaire.

- Bonsoir Miss Weasley. Dit il d'une voix doucereuse. On m'a parlé d'une certaine rancœur que vous nourririez envers moi. J'en suis fort troublé et j'en ressens une certaine tristesse.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? Demanda Ginny.

- Pas le moins du monde. Mais la vengeance est quelque chose de mystérieux qui peut détruire un être. Donc ! Nous allons nous battre ne duel.

Le regard de Ginny se posa sur sa baguette.

- Plus exactement vous allez subir mes sorts. Sourit il.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait Ginny sourit à son tour.

- Essayez pour voir. Déclara t elle amusée.

- Le courage est soit disant divin, mais il est trop proche de la bêtise pour sauver une vie.

Il leva sa baguette et un éclair rouge s'élança en direction de Ginny. D'un simple mouvement de main elle le repoussa.

- C'est tout ? Demanda t elle ironique. Je vous trouve ramolli… _Professeur_. Je m'attendais à beaucoup mieux.

Il regarda sa baguette. Cette fois un éclair vert en sortit et d'un mouvement de dédain, une nouvelle fois le sort de mort fut repoussé et se répercuta contre le mur provoquant un gros trou. Une autre salle était visible. Celle-ci aussi était sombre.

- Comment faites vous cela !

Ginny tourna son regard vers le Mangemort. Elle s'approcha d'un pas mais il remonta sa baguette vers le cou de la jeune fille.

- N'approchez pas…

- Sinon quoi ? Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je suis la déesse du vent – elle fit un mouvement de bras qui souleva les pierres répandues sur le sol – ainsi que la reine de l'air – Les pierres arrivèrent au dessus de la tête du Mangemort.

Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes, le bras en l'air, les cailloux frémissant et le regard de Severus Rogue qui en disait long sur sa peur. Elle abaissa la main et les pierres tombèrent sur lui, l'ensevelissant sous les cailloux et gravas. Elle récupéra sa baguette dans la main inanimée.

- Et je t'envoi chez mon ami la terre. Murmura t elle.

Elle n'avait eu aucun plaisir à le tuer, en revanche la peur dans ses yeux… Une larme roula sur sa joue. Pourtant elle ne se sentait pas triste, mais plutôt soulagée. Maintenant, elle avait accomplit sa mission… Elle devait aider Harry et Drago à accomplir la leur. Elle s'approcha du trou qu'avait provoqué le sortilège dans le mur et entra dans la pièce.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alors? Réactions?

Vous avez aimé reviewer une fois, vous n'avez pas aimer reviewer deux fois^^ lol

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	10. Juste pour ma mère

Quelque chose de très obscure est arrivé quand j'ai voulu posté ce chapitre. J'avais beau poster le bon chapitre, cela affichait l'ancien sur la fic... Comme je disais très obscure...

Je pense avoir réussi à arranger le problème, désolé de la gêne et merci à Coin-Café de m'avoir prévenu

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bonsoir!

Chapitre deux de la guerre (^^) mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que Mione revient, et ouai désolé.

Bref, le titre est consacré à Drago mais le chapitre ne l'est pas vraiment. Pourquoi ce titre me direz vous ? Et bien parce que j'aime Drago^^ et puis vous coprendrez au cours du chapitre.

Place aux reviews... Certains sont en grève? Vous savez la grève nationale c'est la semaine prochaine^^

**RDTGRFQMTP **(**R**éponses aux **D**eux **T**rès **G**entilles **R**eviews qui me **F**ont **Q**uand **M**ême **T**rès **P**laisir) je l'ai ralongé^^

**Coin-Cafe : **Merci du compliment ^^ Dis moi, peux tu définir ce que "kitch" veut dire pour toi? J'aimerais avoir ta version pour savoir si dans les chapitres suivant je peux les éviter (parce qu'il y a encore des phrases bidons^^) Le honte? Mais enfin petit impertinent (je plaisante) ce que je trouvais le plus étrange c'était l'unique larme, ça e trouve ça cliché^^ bref... J'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle formule, ma prof de math l'aimerait encore plus^^ Merci de lire et de reviewer

**AndrOmaque : **Horrible? Non... Amusant surtout^^ Eh... Faut bien qu'ils aient un peu de mal sinon ce n'est plus drôle^^ Mmm... Tu as presque bon en ce qui concerne son réveil. Ouai mais Rogue n'est peut être pas celui qu'on croit^^ quand à la rencontre c'est tout de suite avec ce chapitre. Merci de lire et de commenter ma fic!

J'ai réalisé qu'il ne restait que 7 chapitres et un TRES long épilogue (le plus long chapitre je crois bien^^) mais il est surtout long parce que je me suis tapé des petits délires avec les enfants^^ bref, pas de spoilers

_Bonne lecture_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPITRE X :**

**Juste pour ma mère**

Drago et Harry marchait en silence, guettant le moindre bruit pouvant les renseigner. Cela faisait approximativement deux heures qu'ils tournaient dans ce labyrinthe et Drago savait parfaitement qu'ils ne les attendaient que des mauvaises choses. Soudain il y eu un hurlement. Drago et Harry se regardèrent et coururent jusqu'à une deux pilonnes en forme de serpents. Drago vérifia si la voix était libre et ils se remirent à courir. Il arrivèrent devant deux portes et se regardèrent.

- Tu sais où on est ? Demanda Harry.

- Non, je ne suis jamais venu ici.

Drago s'approcha de la première porte. En lettre de bronze était inscrit :

_Entre étranger, le père veut que le traître soit châtié_.

- Je crois que je vais aller ici.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

- Je connais Voldemort et… Il m'a envoyé mon père.

- Lucius ? Tu peux le tuer quand tu veux.

- Oui mais…

Il se tue et regarda la porte.

- C'est compliqué. Toi vas par ici, et moi par là. On se retrouve après.

Sans qu'Harry est pu dire quoique se soit, la porte se referma sur Drago. Harry regarda l'autre et la poussa. Il arriva dans un grand cachot. Bien que sombre il distingua une personne assise dans un siège. Soudain toutes les lumières s'allumèrent et il vit Hermione le regarder.

- Hermione ?

Celle-ci ne bougea pas, continuant de le fixer. Harry s'approcha. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Il courut jusqu'à elle mais arrivé à cinq mètres, un énorme bouclier le renvoya au bout du cachot où il s'écrasa la tête contre le mur. Un rire glacial s'éleva dans la pièce, et Voldemort s'avança.

- Alors Potter. Crois tu vraiment que je vais te laisser approcher de mon Mangemort favoris ?

Harry ouvrit de grands et regarda tour à tour Hermione et Voldemort.

- C'est faux. Déclara t il.

- Oh que non. Petit Harry. Ta soit disante meilleure amie à choisit les forces obscures.

- Hermione n'aurait jamais fait ça !

- Et pourtant si. Continua Voldemort, de sa voix glacial. Elle n'a pas été facile à convaincre, je dois l'avouer, mais maintenant ses pouvoirs se sont associés à toutes les puissances magiques. Et elle maîtrise l'_Eau_.

Harry ouvrit une nouvelle grands les yeux et regarda Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir dit. Comment aurait elle pu avouer ce secret ?

- Le doute Harry. Dumbledore t'en a sûrement parlé ? Le doute est la faiblesse des gens comme toi. Mais c'est pourtant vrai. Ta grande amie, Hermione Granger. Au début ce fut terrible entre vous mais ensuite… Et oui je sais tout de votre relation. Mes Mangemorts me l'ont dit, en revanche Hermione m'a apporté la clé… Comment te battre toi, mais grâce à elle ; à ta petite amie.

Harry ne répondit pas. Sa petite amie ? Il savait pour Ginny ? Non c'est impossible.

- Je l'ai plainte au début, non seulement ta meilleure amie mais elle était devenu aussi ta copine. Que les gens sont idiots. Il ne faut faire confiance à personne Harry.

Harry sourit malgré lui et tourna un regard vers Hermione. Ainsi elle avait dit qu'elle était sa petite amie ? Qu'une solution, elle avait voulu protéger Ginny.

- Comment avez vous su qu'elle connaissait le pouvoir de l'Eau ?

- De la déduction Potter. Tu maîtrises le feu, Ginny Weasley l'Air… Et Drago Malfoy la Terre. Il ne restait plus que l'Eau. Et maintenant que je le sais je vais pouvoir en plus de vous tuer, m'approprier ses pouvoirs. Je vais les transférer dans le corps de mon mangemort et elle va devenir invincible.

Soudain il eu une énorme explosion de l'autre côté. Harry pensa immédiatement à Drago.

- Un beau combat est en train de se dérouler. Déclara Voldemort.

Il pointa sa baguette et un immense trou apparut. Les deux Malfoy, père et fils, n'y firent pas attention et continuèrent leur duel.

- Alors Drago ? Pourquoi combats tu ? Après tout, avoir tuer sa mère devrait être puni de mort alors laisses toi faire.

Harry regarda le visage de Drago devenir meurtrier. Ses yeux passèrent au vert et un tremblement de terre se fit sentir.

- Malfoy arrête ! Tout va s'écrouler ! Il faut sauver Hermione !

Soudain Drago redevint normal et s'arrêta. Lucius Malfoy en profita pour se remettre debout. Drago le regardait sa baguette pendant au bout de son bras baissé.

- Alors Drago tu abandonnes ?

- Non, mais je ne vais plus perdre de temps pour toi.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Lucius inquiet.

Drago leva la main et d'un mouvement le pied de son père s'enfonça dans la roche. Puis il s'approcha et lui enleva sa baguette.

- Que vas-tu me faire ?

- Te tuer. Dit Drago en reculant.

- Comme tu as tué ta mère ? Demanda méchamment Lucius.

Drago leva sa baguette.

- JE N'AI PAS TUE MA MERE !

Le sortilège de mort frappa de plein fouet Lucius Malfoy qui s'écroula sur le sol. Drago abaissa sa baguette et regarda le corps sans vie de son père. Il s'approcha jusqu'à devoir totalement baisser la tête. Puis d'un mouvement de main, le corps de son père fut attiré dans la terre et Drago se tourna. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant Harry et Voldemort. Il frissonna en voyant les yeux rouges sur le visage de serpent blafard et émacié de son pire ennemi à présent.

Il passa par le trou dans le mur et s'approcha en silence et Voldemort applaudit. Les claquements secs de ses mains se répercutèrent en écho. Soudain un mur explosa. Tout le monde se cacha le visage et Ginny sortit des gravas. Elle était salit par la poussière et une trace de larme était présente sur sa joue. En revanche ses yeux ne manifestaient aucun signe de tristesse mais étaient déterminés et sa baguette ne tremblait pas.

- Tiens le dernier membre est arrivé.

Ginny sourit à Harry et regarda autour d'elle. Son regard se figea sur Hermione qui n'avait pas bougée une seule fois.

- Hermione ! Tu es vivante !

Drago tourna sa tête et sourit à son tour.

- Je savais que tu n'étais pas morte ! Sourit il.

Mais Hermione ne bougea pas, continuant de fixer Harry. Ce dernier fixait Voldemort tandis que Drago et Ginny se lançaient un regard surprit.

- Hermione ? Appela Ginny.

- Ne te fatigue pas. Déclara Harry d'une voix dure. Qu'est ce que vous lui avait fait ? Demanda t il à l'encontre de Voldemort.

- Rien. Elle m'obéi c'est tout. Comme tout mangemort… Enfin, son regard se posa sur Drago, presque comme tous les Mangemorts.

- Vous n'avez pas osé ! S'exclama Drago.

- Et si Drago, même si elle a mit du temps avant de se résoudre, votre grande amie est aujourd'hui mangemort. Et pas n'importe laquelle, la meilleure. Grâce au pouvoir des Fondateurs.

Les trois amis se regardèrent.

- Et oui je sais tout.

Ginny s'avança et se plaça devant Voldemort.

- Arrêtez de parler et battez vous ! S'exclama t elle la baguette tendue. Hermione ne serait jamais devenue Mangemort ! Elle aurait préféré mourir !

Voldemort eu un sourire cruel mais pas le moins du monde intimidé.

- Si vous ne me croyez pas jugez par vous-même.

Il claqua des doigts et Hermione se leva. Drago constata qu'elle avait la même robe que lors de l'enterrement sauf qu'elle était noir, elle avait trois cicatrices sur chaque joue et sur son avant bras gauche était visible la marque des Ténèbres.

- Hermione ? Appela Harry.

- _Expelliarmus_ ! S'exclama t elle.

Aussitôt les baguettes des trois amis s'envolèrent, elle les attrapa et les jeta sur le sol.

- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin, déclara t elle.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Un murmure sec, froid et dépourvu de toute âme. La Hermione que les trois amis connaissaient ne pouvait pas être devant eux c'était impossible. Ses yeux étaient vide de toutes lueurs et semblait aussi froid qu'un tunnel. Harry réalisa qu'elle lui rappelait la première fois qu'il avait vu Rogue. Les mêmes façons de se déplacer. Hermione regarda Voldemort.

- Dois je les tuer ? Demanda t elle.

- Oui tu peux. Affirma Voldemort. Enfin sauf Harry Potter. Il est à moi.

Hermione acquiesça, mais quand son regard se posa sur le visage inquiet de Ginny, elle eu l'impression de se tromper. Mais elle secoua la tête et leva la main. Soudain, une immense plaque de givre apparut autour de Ginny. Hermione eu un sourire sadique.

- Non ! S'exclama Harry.

Il posa ses mains sur la plaque et elle se mit à fondre. Il prit Ginny dans ses bras pour la réchauffer. Drago profita de ce moment pour regarder attentivement la marque des Ténèbres d'Hermione. Il y avait des marques rouges comme les siennes, c'était donc elle qui avait été marquée ? Mais quelque chose ne collait pas. La Marque semblait pâlir.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Le grand final dimanche

Oh faite, ce week-end va être plutôt tranquille côté cours et devoirs (même si ma mère va me rabacher de bosser mes contrôles communs) donc auriez vous des fics à me conseiller? Sur Harry Potter ou Twilight?

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	11. La culpabilité est un vilain défaut

Bonjour à tous

_____________________

Petite annonce : A tous les auteurs qui en ont marres de ne pas recevoir autant de reviews que de visites : venez vous inscrire

Association **APAGCPMDEO **(c'est compliqué mais c'est pas grave^^) : **A**ssociation **P**our **A**ider les **G**ens qui **C**roient qu'ils n'ont **P**as de **M**ains à **D**écouvrir qu'ils **E**n **O**nt

Donc pour vous inscrire vous allez sur le forum et dans recherche vous copiez collez le nom de l'association. J'espère que vous serez plusieurs à vous inscrire!!

_____________________

Sinon voilà le dernier chapitre d'action (pour le moment)

Un grand merci pour vos reviews. D'autant plus que de nouveaux auteurs se font connaître et ça me fait très plaisir

**RTGRFTP **(**R**éponses aux **T**rès **G**entilles **R**eviews qui me **F**ont **T**rès **P**laisir) :

**Coin-café** : Bien sur que non ton commentaire ne me gêne pas! En mp ou en review c'est toujours agréable^^ Puisue ça te fait rire mais que ça ne te dérange pas je ne change rien (en faite j'ai relu avec attention et il n'y en a plus trop^^) euh ta fin me parait plus dramatique que guimauve... enfin bref, c'est la fin des combats mais pas la fin de la fic, la vrai bataille arrive bientôt (^^) Par contre c'est vrai que ma fn est guimauve (un peu genre JK Rowling avec tous les momes mais bref... On se refait pas^^) J'ai pas encore été sur tes one-shot mais promis j'y vais après ce chap^^ Merci de reviewer t de continuer à me lire

**littlebattle **: Ah... Je dois en conclure que tu n'aimes pas Severus? Pourtant je trouvais que la faire hurler de douleur était suffisament claire, ma marque est douloureuse! (^^) Sinon merci du compliment et j'espère que la suite te plaira

**lilique** : Pourquoi? Mais enfin pour que tu postes une review pour me le demander ;) t'aims plus le suspence? u_u désolé... Je peux pas m'en empêcher ^^ Bien sur que je continues!! Finalement je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller trop voir les fics se week-end, mais promis j'irais jeter un coup d'oeil. Merci de me lire avec autant d'enthousiasme! :D

**olpl84** : Désolé du suspence...^^ mais j'adore^^ merci de lire, de reviewer, de commenter, d'aimer (ca c'est facultatif mais ça fait quand même plaisir^^) la suite est là!!

**littleshootingstar123 : **(j'ai eu bien du mal à écrire ton pseudo^^) sadique moi? non! ^^ lol d'accord si... Merci de lire et bienvenu puisque tu es nouvelle sur cette fic

**Groumd** : Je suis bien contente que tu aimes les deux^^ arf pour Rongue, y a peut être encore des petites surprises... Qui sait? (oui mais moi mais à part ça?^^) bref merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer et bonne suite^^

Vous voyez, je viens de passer environ 15 minutes à réponses à ses reviews (non je suis pas longue!) et ça me fait vraiment plaisir. On appelle ça du temps bien employé. Bref, merci de lire, d'avoir mis moi et ma fic dans vos favoris ou vos alertes et j'espère grandement que la suite vous plaira^^

_Bonne lecture_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPITRE XI :**

**La culpabilité est un vilain défaut**

- _Cardish_ ! S'exclama Hermione.

Elle s'acharnait sur Ginny depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Elle avait réussit à immobiliser Drago et Harry, mais Ginny résistait. Bien qu'elle ne pu pas plus longtemps, l'éclair noir la projeta contre le mur. Du sang coulait de sa joue. Harry réussit à faire exploser sa plaque de verre grâce à une boule de feu et se précipita sur Ginny.

- Non ! Ginny ! Réveilles toi Ginny !

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il était épuisé et en avait assez, assez de toujours perdre ses proches mais il ne perdrait pas Hermione. Celle-ci avait toujours la baguette dressée mais avec beaucoup moins de fermeté. Au contraire, elle était choquée par ce qu'elle voyait. Hermione ne pouvait plus bouger, complètement surprise par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Drago regarda une nouvelle fois la Marque il n'y avait pas de doute. Elle pâlissait à vue d'œil. Elle n'était maintenant qu'une forme blanchâtre entourée de rouge et de… violet ! Le venin de la plante. Hermione ne voulait pas… Et celui qui était chargé du venin l'avait mal fait.

- Hermione ? Appela t il.

Elle ne répondit pas. Deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Hermione tu n'es pas un Mangemort. Tu es une excellente sorcière, tu dois résister au venin…

- Silence ! Coupa Voldemort.

- Tu dois résister. Continua Drago de sa voix calme et posée. Toujours résister, continuer pour s'en sortir.

- _Silencio_ ! S'exclama le mage noir. Maintenant je vais te tuer.

Hermione regarda Lord Voldemort s'approcher de Drago. Elle le connaissait et il lui avait sauvé la vie !

- _Stupéfix_ ! S'exclama t elle.

Voldemort bloqua le sortilège et se tourna vers elle.

- Que fais tu Sang de Bourbe !

Hermione ne répondit pas et se tint la tête. Elle tomba à genoux. Sa tête lui brûlait et sa Marque aussi.

- Hermione continue ! S'exclama Harry toujours vers Ginny.

- Maintenant cela suffit ! S'exclama Voldemort. _AVADA KEDAVRA_ !

L'éclair vert alla jusqu'à Harry. Mais Hermione fit apparaître une grande plaque de givre qui explosa quand le sortilège la toucha. Les bouts de verre volèrent dans toute la pièce et Harry protégea le corps inerte de Ginny.

- Non ! S'exclama le mage. Cela suffit !

Hermione leva la main et un immense mur d'eau apparut autour du mage.

- Harry tu dois le… Argh !

Elle s'écroula à terre, le mur d'eau disparut mais le mage également, comme volatilisé. Drago réussit à casser sa plaque et s'approcha d'Hermione. Il regarda la Marque. Plus aucune nuance de violet Elle était comme n'importe qu'elle marque de Mangemort sauf que les marques rouges étaient visible sur les contours. Il la prit dans ses bras. Sa peau était pâle, ses yeux fermés et de vilaines cernes lui mangeaient les joues. Malgré tout il l'embrassa. Doucement, puis s'écarta. Il se releva, Hermione toujours dans ses bras et regarda vers Harry. Il était avec Ginny dans ses bras, lui aussi debout.

- Nous devons transplaner. Ginny n'est pas en danger. Le sort ne l'a pas frappé aux endroits vitaux.

Drago acquiesça et transplana, Hermione toujours dans ses bras.

Ils arrivèrent dans un Pré au Lard bondé. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient décidés de venir passé Noël dans le village. Tous les regardèrent bizarrement. Harry et Drago ne s'en formalisèrent pas et se pressèrent jusqu'au château. Ils passèrent les grandes murailles, la porte de chêne et arrivèrent en vitesse à l'infirmerie. Ils allongèrent les deux filles sur des lits voisins. Drago fit un signe vers sa bouche à Harry.

- _Finite Incantatum_ ! S'exclama Harry. Il faut prévenir la directrice. Pomfresh n'est pas encore là.

Il n'avait pas tourné les talons que les portes s'ouvrirent et Lupin entra avec la Directrice Flitwick.

- Que c'est il passé ! S'exclama McGonagal en s'approchant des lits. Miss Granger ? Mais sur son bras…

- Soignez là ! S'exclama Drago. On vous expliquera après !

- Je ne peux rien faire, il faut les amener à Saint Mangouste.

Elle formula une suite d'incantation interminable et se tourna vers les deux septièmes années.

- On peut transplaner. Et j'ai prévenu les médicomages donc…

Elle n'avait pas finit de parler qu'ils avaient transplanés.

o0o

Hermione n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite en se réveillant. Quelque chose la chauffait au bras mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle avait tout le corps engourdit et elle avait l'impression que l'on murmurait tout près d'elle. Elle papillonna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière et les ouvrit complètement. Le blanc fut la seule couleur qu'elle vit. Du blanc partout.

Elle distinguait de la lumière provenant sûrement d'une fenêtre sur sa droite. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, son corps ne semblait plus vouloir répondre. Elle remarqua que les voix avaient cessés et quelques secondes après deux visages apparurent au dessus d'elle. Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley.

- Hermione tu vas bien ? Murmura Ginny.

Elle entendit pourtant parfaitement sa voix. Il semblait que s'était la seule chose qui fonctionnait en se moment chez elle.

- Cela peut aller. Dit elle.

Mais aussitôt, elle ressentit une douleur dans la partie gauche de sa tête.

- Ne parle pas fort. Chuchota à son tour Harry. Tous ce qui s'est passé chez Rogue t'a un peu… chamboulé.

Il sourit. Hermione avait un visage sérieux. Chez Rogue ? Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Sauf si… Oui cela devait être ça. Les Mangemorts l'avaient enlevé et sans doute emmener chez Rogue. Mais après ? Elle se souvenait de la pièce sombre, de Voldemort et… Et de la Marque des Ténèbres.

- J'ai la Marque ? Demanda t elle.

Elle fit abstraction de la douleur et regarda ses deux amis se regarder étonné.

- Oui. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Demanda Ginny, toujours à voix basse.

- Non. Enfin si… Mais je voulais en être sûre. En revanche où on est ?

- A St Mangouste. Dit Harry. Tu te souviens de se qui s'est passé après que tu es reçu la Marque ?

- Non. Je me souviens de Rogue, d'une douleur au bras et plus rien.

Le silence se fit et Hermione essaya de se redresser, ce qu'elle ne parvint pas à faire.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda elle. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que mon corps soit dans cet état ?

- Tu as été hypnotisé. Par un Mangemort, sûrement Rogue. Et quand on t'a retrouvé, tu obéissais à Voldemort, tu nous as attaqués mais après il y a eu un problème et tu t'es évanoui. Expliqua lentement Ginny.

- J'ai vraiment fait ça ?

Les deux Griffondores acquiescèrent.

- Désolé. Je m'excuse pour tout.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ce n'est pas de ta faute. Affirma Harry.

- J'aurais du être plus résistante.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit malgré elle.

Une voix grave la réveilla en sursaut. Cette fois la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle se força à tourner la tête dans les coussins et vit que la porte était légèrement entrouverte. Elle distingua une main posée sur la poignée et écouta la voix grave et basse d'un homme. Cette voix elle avait l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours : c'était Drago. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et il entra dans la pièce suivant un médicomage.

- Je vois que ma patiente est réveillée.

Hermione tourna la tête.

- Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour vous demander comment vous alliez. Continua l'homme.

Drago semblait sombre dans sa tenue entièrement noire. Il ne dit rien mais sourit à Hermione. Elle lui rendit un sourire doux et se laissa ausculter par le médecin dans une demi somnolence. Quand il la laissa enfin tranquille, il s'approcha de Drago.

- Ne la pressez pas trop. Elle a besoin de calme.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Son état est optimiste. Elle a déjà repris conscience ce matin avec Mr Potter et Miss Weasley.

Hermione vit le regard de Drago s'assombrir.

- Très bien.

Hermione soupira au moment où la porte se refermait. Drago s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air fatigué ? Demanda t elle en le regardant.

Il sourit malgré lui et prit les mains d'Hermione.

- Moi je vais bien. Même si je ne peux pas en dire au temps de toi.

- Mais moi aussi je vais bien ! S'exclama Hermione.

Aussitôt elle ferma les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait encore mal et ce n'était sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire que de crier.

- Toujours aussi sûr ?

- Bon d'accord j'ai mal à la tête. Le médicomage t'a dit ce que j'ai ?

Le regard de Drago s'assombrit une nouvelle fois.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Drago ?

- Le venin de la plante que ta donner Rogue est celui de la Canivaurus Bestius, et tu en as eu une si forte dose que ton bras gauche est… Celui qui a la Marque est…

- …paralysé ?

- Oui. Souffla Drago en détournant les yeux.

Hermione regarda le plafond.

- Je ne vais plus pouvoir faire de Botanique. Affirma t elle.

Elle sourit.

- J'ai été si bête. J'ai cru que vous ne retrouveriez jamais la trace de Voldemort et je me suis entêté. Mais si j'avais été plus perspicace j'aurais accepté. Comme ça… Mais qu'elle idiote !

Son mal de tête augmenta et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pour finir leur course sur l'oreiller d'Hermione. Ils se fixèrent en silence Drago n'osant bouger.

- Je suis déçu de ne pas avoir été là pour ton réveil.

- Harry et Ginny étaient là. Sourit Hermione. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Il détourna son regard une nouvelle fois.

- Je suis tellement coupable dans cette affaire. Quand j'ai apprit que tu avais perdu l'utilité de ton bras j'étais avec eux. Et je n'ai pas pu supporter les larmes de Ginny ni le regard de haine d'Harry. Encore moins leur colère commune. Je me sentais trop fautif et cela fait un mois que je ne leur parle plus.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux.

- Comment ça un mois ? On est quelle date ?

- Le Vendredi 1er Février.

- Quoi ?

- Arrête de crier ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

- Comment ça le 1er Février ? Mais c'est incroyable. Et pendant tout ce temps j'étais inconsciente ?

- Oui. Nous sommes venu te voir toute la fin des vacances à trois et après on est venu séparé, enfin pour être exacte je ne suis plus venu avec eux. McGonagal aussi est venu te voir.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

- Finalement, je vous suis vraiment indispensable ? Sourit elle. Dès que je ne suis plus là, vous trouvez le moyen de vous séparer. Harry et Ginny savent pourquoi tu ne leur parles plus ?

- Non. Au début ils ont essayé de savoir mais…

La porte s'ouvrit et le regard des deux amis s'arrêta sur Minerva McGonagal qui venait d'entrer.

- Mr Malfoy ! Que faites vous ici ! Le couvre feu est instauré pour vous aussi ! Alors rentrez immédiatement à Poudlard !

- Oui madame.

Il se releva et sourit à Hermione. Il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la salle, sa cape noire voltigeant derrière lui. La directrice pinça des lèvres quand la porte claqua mais elle se tourna rapidement vers Hermione.

- Miss Granger, comment vous sentez vous ?

- J'ai l'impression que l'on ma lancé un sort de compression, sinon je vais bien. Sourit elle.

- Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie. Je me sens coupable. Je n'aurais jamais du confier votre protection seulement à Mr Malfoy, c'était une erreur des plus stupide. Le professeur Dumbledore n'aurait jamais fait ainsi.

- Vous n'êtes pas le professeur Dumbledore. Dit calmement Hermione. De plus même lui se trompait. Il l'a avoué. Et… Ce n'est pas de votre faute. C'est un enchaînement de problèmes. D'ailleurs je crois que nous nous sommes bien débrouillé. Aucun de nous n'est mort.

McGonagal eu un faible sourire.

- Je viens d'apprendre que cela faisait un mois que j'étais inconsciente. De nouvelles choses au sujet de Voldemort ?

La directrice tressaillit et elle hoche la tête négativement.

- Je crois que vous êtes mieux informé que moi. Déclara t elle. Entre Mr Potter et sa cicatrice et la Marque de Mr Malfoy. Vous devez être mieux informé que l'Ordre des mouvements de Voldemort.

Hermione sourit.

- Je vais vous laisser vous reposer à présent. Le médecin m'a informé que vous pouviez revenir à Poudlard. En revanche pour reprendre les cours on verra.

Les deux femmes se sourirent et la directrice sortit.

* * *

Mince je viens de faire un découverte... Vous savez les traits de séparations? Je me cassais la tête à les faire avec le trait du 8 mais en faite y a une mise en page exprès! Quoi j'ai l'air idiote? Mais je vous promet que j'avais pas remarqué! ^^

Bref pour en revenir à la fic. Comment avez vous trouvé? On va dire que la fin est une sorte de passade au calme avant que les problèmes ne recommences^^

Alors? Réations?

_Merci d'avoir lu _


	12. Quand Hermione remet les choses en place

Bonjour à tous!

Nouveau chapitre et d'ailleurs dernier chapitre "calme" La baston recommence! ^^

Vous inquiétez pas pour Mione, comme je le dis et répète : c'est un Happy-end !^^ (enfin partiellement mais s'en serai un pour les 4)

**Merci pour les reviews **(baisse de régime pour l'autre chapitre? Il ne vous a pas plus?)

**Groumd :** Je poste en regroupé ^^ Bien sur que je vais arranger ça! En faite elle va l'arranger toute seule^^ Tu cmprendras bientôt... Le trouble hein? arf... tant mieux :D Merci d'avoir reiewer ^^

**Azura Cavendish :** Oui Drago a la marque et oui Hermione va "bip" ^^ oups ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira

**Coin-Café :** Bah Drago ne leur parle plus parce qu'il se sent coupable (regarde le titre du chapitre précédent^^) Début baston dans deux jours^^ et en réalité il va y avoir 3 chapitres ensuite avec que de la baston ^^ Merci d'avoir reviewer, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre? lol

Ce chapitre est un peu long que les autres et le prochain sera un peu plus court. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais la découpe est ainsi. Bref j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant ^^

Oh faite aujourd'hui c'est le retour de Dumby :D

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XII :**

**Quand Mione remet les choses en place…**

Le lundi matin, Drago se leva très tôt et il eu la surprise de sa vie en voyant, assise à leur table habituelle, Hermione, le plus naturellement du monde et en compagnie de la directrice. De nombreux élèves les regardaient. Drago se demanda si il pouvait les rejoindre et il en eu la certitude quand il vit Hermione lui faire un signe de main. La directrice quitta la table et Drago prit sa place, à droite d'Hermione. Une fois qu'il fut installé, Hermione eu le droit à une inspection complète du regard.

- Drago je vais bien !

- Tu es sur ?

- Mais oui ! S'exclama t elle amusé.

- Et… Et ton bras ?

Hermione regarda son bras. Il reposait dans une sorte d'écharpe, comme celle qu'avait les moldu quand il se cassait le bras, seulement celle-ci était magique et semblait garder le bras à une température constante. Le médecin lui avait dit que pour guérir son corps, et particulièrement son bras, ne devait pas subir de changement.

- J'ai connu plus agréable… Mais bon, je ne suis pas encore totalement handicapée ! Sourit elle.

Drago la prit dans ses bras et ils commencèrent leur petit déjeuner.

Quand la cloche sonna, Hermione n'avait toujours pas vu Harry et Ginny et elle en était déçue. Elle quitta Drago dans le hall et sortit dans le parc. Que n'aurait elle pas donné pour se retrouver dans ce cachot froid. Avec les volutes de fumée aux chaque coins de la pièce. Elle ne savait même pas si les garçons avaient avancés sur le polynectar. Elle changea brutalement de direction et retourna dans le château.

Elle alla droit dans sa chambre, prit ses bouquins dans son sac et le traîna comme elle le pouvait jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Celle-ci était déserte en dehors de deux septième année et ainsi, Hermione pu s'asseoir à sa place préféré. Elle s'étala sur toute la table, prit un livre et après de longs efforts, elle parvint à l'ouvrir et commença sa relecture du manuel du Livre des Sorts et Enchantements niveau 7. Mais son bras l'handicapait vraiment et une heure et demi plus tard, elle n'avait réussit à lire que six chapitres.

Embêtée, elle rassembla ses affaires et quitta la Bibliothèque. Elle arriva dans le hall et vit sortir des cachots Drago, mais pas tout seul, il était également accompagné de Blaise et Pansy. Hermione se souvint alors de toutes les paroles de Voldemort ainsi que de la mère de Pansy. Elle s'approcha de Drago et lui prit le bras.

- Il faut que je te parle. Dit elle.

- Et bien Granger ? Que t'est il arrivé au bras ? Demanda Pansy, en essayant de cacher sa colère.

Hermione ne répondit pas et attira Drago près de l'escalier de marbre.

- Pourquoi es tu avec eux ?

- Depuis que je ne reste plus avec Ginny et Harry, je reste avec eux. Ils sont finalement sympa depuis qu'il ne sont plus Mangemort.

- Plus des Mangemorts ? Vraiment ? Pansy t'a donné des nouvelles de sa mère au cours du mois qui vient de s'écouler ?

- Hermione tu sais très bien que sa mère est morte.

Elle regarda Pansy quelques secondes et Drago l'imita.

- Sa mère était chez Rogue. Affirma t elle.

- Quoi ?

Drago regarda une nouvelle fois Pansy. Puis il prit Hermione par son bras encore valide et l'emmena un peu plus loin.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Le jour de recevoir ma Marque c'est elle qui ma libéré de mes chaînes. Après des hommes m'ont amenés jusqu'à Voldemort. Sa mère est vivante. C'était une manipulation de Voldemort pour les faire se rapprocher de toi. Et ça a réussit.

- C'est idiot ce que tu dis. Déclara Drago. Pourquoi Voldemort aurait fait ça ?

Hermione soupira.

- Mais enfin c'est une évidence. Il m'en a même parlé, il fallait que ses espions se rapprochent de toi pour pouvoir se rapprocher d'Harry.

Drago parut soudain embêté.

- Tu es sur de se que tu dis ?

- Oui. Affirma Hermione.

Drago se tourna et regarda de loin Pansy et Blaise qui s'étaient assis sur l'escalier de marbre.

- Bon je crois qu'on va aller manger.

Hermione le regarda s'en aller.

- Drago !

Elle le rattrapa et vit le visage haineux de Pansy.

- Tu vas rester avec eux ?

- Bien sur. Si il essaye vraiment de se servir de moi, c'est un excellent moyen de déjouer les plans de Voldemort.

Elle mit sa main sur son bras.

- Tu ne dois pas prendre ce risque. Déclara t elle. Moi j'ai eu de la chance mais si j'avais il te capture, je ne crois pas qu'il va faire deux fois la même erreur.

Drago sourit et se tourna face à elle.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- Evidemment, nous sommes… Enfin…

Drago sourit et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

- Pas d'inquiétude. J'en ai vu d'autre.

Il s'éloigna et rejoint la Grande Salle avec les deux autres Serpentards. Hermione resta sur place. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'inquiétait autant pour lui, mais Voldemort avait raison, Drago Malfoy occupait plus ses pensées que ses meilleurs amis.

- Hermione !

Elle se retourna et vit avec un grand sourire, Harry qui courait en sa direction. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Tu vas mieux ? Demanda t il en la lâchant.

- Oui beaucoup mieux.

Elle sourit et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la Grande. Hermione s'attira énormément de regards et une fois assise elle en demanda la raison à Harry.

- Tu te doutes bien que toute l'école est au courant de nos aventures ! Déclara t il.

Hermione sembla soudain inquiète et sa main passa sur son avant bras.

- Ils ne savent pas ça. Murmura Harry. Pourquoi n'étais tu pas en cours ?

- McGonagal me l'a interdit. Bougonna Hermione. Et j'ai essayé de lire un livre à la bibliothèque mais avec mon bras j'ai eu beaucoup de mal.

Harry sourit et enlaça Hermione. Ils furent interrompus par une toux énervée. Ils se retournèrent et le visage agacé de Ginny laissa place à un immense sourire.

- Hermione ! S'exclama t elle en l'enlaçant à son tour. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit que tu revenais ?

- Parce que je ne le savais pas. Mais Ginny tu m'étouffes !

La rousse la relâcha et s'assit en face de ses amis. Le regard d'Hermione croisa celui de Drago et son visage devint sérieux.

- Pourquoi Drago n'est pas avec nous ?

Elle regarda ses amis se lancer un regard gêné.

- On ne sait pas vraiment. Dit Ginny. Le jour où on a su pour ton bras, il s'est refermé sur lui-même et depuis on a plus échangé un mot.

Harry regarda Drago à son tour.

- Moi j'espère simplement qu'il leur parle pas de choses importantes ; Je ne crois pas à leur changement de côté.

- Et tu as raison.

Hermione leur expliqua les paroles de Voldemort. Dès qu'elle eu finit, Harry se leva et s'approcha de Drago.

- Il faut que je te parle !

- Oh, bonjour Harry. Minauda Pansy.

Harry essaya de ne pas paraître trop dégoûté.

- Viens !

Drago se leva et suivit Harry.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ! S'exclama Harry.

- Comment ça ?

- Pourquoi tu restes avec des Mangemorts ? Je te préviens que si tu es revenu avec eux je te tues !

- Calmes toi ! J'ai une nouvelle mission. Je vais jouer l'agent double.

- L'agent double ?

- Oui, je fais comme si j'étais encore ami avec vous mais je reste avec eux. Si j'arrive à leur faire croire que je veux redevenir un Mangemort, ils me parleront de Voldemort.

Harry regarda embêté vers la Grande Salle.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Si il t'arrives quelque chose… Oh et puis laisse tomber.

Harry revint dans la Grande Salle. Mais quand il fut réinstallé, il ne parla pas. Ecoutant la conversation de ses amies sans vraiment l'entendre, il pensait à Hermione. Bizarrement elle semblait souvent inquiète pour Drago et lui semblait éprouvé la même chose à son égard. Il n'était pas question que par sa faute il perde Hermione… Encore une fois.

- Harry ! Harry !

- Quoi Hermione ? Dit il en sortant de ses pensées.

- Tu as cours de Botanique !

Harry regarda les autres se dépêcher de sortir de la Grande Salle et soudain il se rua vers le parc. Ginny et Hermione rigolèrent et passèrent le reste de l'après midi dans la chambre commune d'Hermione, Ginny n'ayant pas cours. Elles regardaient d'anciennes photos quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand et que la directrice entra. Hermione se leva aussi vite qu'elle pu.

- Qui a-t-il Mrs La Directrice ?

- Une tragédie Miss Granger. Vous et Miss Weasley suivez moi.

Les deux Griffondores échangèrent un regard éloquent et suivirent McGonagal. Elles arrivèrent dans son bureau et regardèrent autour, rien d'anormal à par Harry.

- Harry ? Appela Ginny. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je…

Il ne dit plus rien et enlaça Ginny. Hermione regarda les tableaux des directeurs et vit que même celui de Dumbledore avait l'air inquiet.

- Professeur McGonagal ? Que s'est il passé ?

- Miss Weasley. Vos parents ont été… Ont été… Tué.

Ginny senti ses jambes devenir molles et se retint à Harry qui la força à s'asseoir.

- Il y a eu une attaque massive de Mangemort au Ministère. Continua la Directrice. Le Ministre, tous les chefs de service, et tous les aurors sans exception ont été tués.

- Mais… mais… Ma mère n'est pas…

- Elle était avec Arthur au moment du drame.

Ginny ne se retint plus et éclata en sanglots. Harry s'accroupir vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Hermione vit lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

- Est-ce tout ? Murmura la brune.

- Malheureusement non. Sur tout les murs des lettres rouges de sang ont été tracés et chacune forme cette phrase.

Elle sortit une photo et la posa bien en évidence sur le bureau.

_La Contre Attaque ne fait que commencer,_

_Ennemis du mal prenez garde._

- Comme au temps de la Chambre des Secrets.

- Oui.

Un silence s'installa dans tout la bureau, juste entrecoupé des pleurs de Ginny. Harry avait resserré les points et semblait se contenir de lâcher une boule de feu dans la pièce. Soudain la sonnerie retentit, dans tous le château on entendit des pas et cinq minutes après la porte s'ouvrit. Drago Malfoy se tenait là, bien droit regardant autour de lui. Hermione se tourna et quand il vit ses yeux aux bords des larmes, il la prit dans ses bras.

- Drago, il y a eu une nouvelle attaque.

Le Serpentard regarda la photo et écouta attentivement les explications de McGonagal, Hermione toujours dans ses bras. Puis tout doucement il la lâcha et regarda la directrice.

- Ce n'est pas un hasard si il attaque le jour où Hermione revient à Poudlard ? N'est ce pas ? Il veut être sur qu'elle sera au courant.

Hermione regarda Drago et la Directrice.

- Je crois que vous avez raison Mr Malfoy.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda la brune.

- Parce que vous lui avez une fois de plus échapper. Cela ne dois pas lui convenir. A qui cela conviendrait ? Mais… Je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Ce tragique événement ne vous touche pas au premier sens du terme.

Hermione réfléchit mais ce fut Harry qui coupa ce silence.

- Hermione peut être pas, mais Ginny si. Et ce qui touche Ginny touche Hermione.

- Où alors il croit qu'il va pouvoir refaire le coup du kidnapping si Hermione se rend à l'enterrement. Proposa Drago.

Ginny leva aussitôt la tête.

- Il aurait tué mes parents pour enlever Hermione ?

- C'est en effet une possibilité. Affirma la directrice.

- Pourquoi ! S'exclama Ginny, en se levant. Il n'avait pas à faire ça ! Il peut entrer dans le collège quand il le désire !

La directrice eu un air pincé mais Ginny était bien décidé à faire éclater sa colère.

- Poudlard n'est plus sécurisé ! Les mangemorts sont là. A l'intérieur même du château. On peut se faire agresser n'importe où et n'importe quand ! Alors il n'avait pas à faire ça !

- Miss Weasley…

- Assez ! S'exclama t elle durement.

Tous les papiers entassés sur le bureau de la directrice venaient de s'envoler. Certains avaient atterris sur le haut des armoires, d'autres sur les tableaux et un était dans la cheminée. La directrice regardait son élève comme effaré.

- Vous contrôlez votre pouvoir ?

Bien qu'énervée, Ginny réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire et regarda ses amis d'un air désolé. Hermione ne comprenait pas où était le problème. Depuis deux mois, il n'avait toujours pas mit la directrice au courant ?

- Et bien ? Expliquez vous ? Reprit la directrice en regardant ses quatre élèves. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous contrôliez vos pouvoirs ?

- Professeur, commença Harry. Si nous vous l'avions dit vous auriez prit des directives que nous ne voulons pas respecter. Hors de question que les autres professeurs soit au courant.

- Mais arrêtez de dire des mensonges ! S'exclama une nouvelle fois Ginny.

Sa voix à présent était sèche et dure. Elle était prise de tremblements et son visage reflétait une haine immense.

- On ne vous a rien dit pour la même raison que l'on ne vous a pas dit qu'on allait chez Rogue ! Parce que vous auriez forcément voulu prendre de nouvelles mesures pour bousiller un peu plus nos vies ! Parce que nous ne sommes que des idiots doublés de prétentieux qui ont pensé qu'ils pourraient battre Voldemort. Parce que nous voulions venger nous même nos amis et pour la même raison que maintenant nous voulions continuer à vous mentir !

Soudain elle éclata en sanglots et sortit de la pièce, laissant un silence de mort derrière elle. Harry et Hermione savaient comment était Ginny quand elle ne contrôlait plus rien mais Drago en revanche. Bien qu'il ait grandit dans une famille de Mangemorts, avec un géniteur souvent en colère… Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir voir Ginny dans un état si hystérique. Harry regarda Hermione, et après qu'elle eu acquiescé, il sortit. McGonagal se rassit et après un regard Hermione se risqua à briser le silence.

- Professeur savez vous pourquoi il s'acharne ?

- Je ne sais pas Miss Granger…

- Si je peux me permettre une objection.

Les trois personnes tournèrent leur regard vers le tableau accroché au dessus du bureau. Le professeur Albus Dumbledore se tenait bien réveillé et semblait n'avoir rien loupé de la scène. La directrice se leva.

- Albus ?

- Oui Minerva. J'ai une objection dont j'aimerai vous faire par à vous, ainsi qu'à Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy, dont, soit dis en passant, je suis ravi de voir qu'il a suivit mes conseils.

Le directeur eu un regard bienveillant avant de reprendre.

- A plusieurs reprises j'ai essayé de faire comprendre à Tom que la mort n'est pas la seule façon de détruire un homme. Je crois que nous venons d'en avoir la preuve avec Miss Weasley. Severus Rogue n'en était pas persuadé lui non plus et pourtant je lui ai apporté des éléments concrets. Bien sur il a finit par me croire, et à n'en pas douter, il a du répété mes paroles.

- Mais Professeur. Coupa Hermione. Voldemort n'a aucun ami, pourquoi écouterai t il un serviteur ?

- C'est une bonne remarque Miss Granger. En réalité, je pense qu'au moment où Rogue m'a… m'a tué. Il a occupé une place particulière dans la hiérarchie se regroupant sous Lord Voldemort. Et j'ai l'intime conviction que Voldemort lui a demandé conseil. Bien qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu les suivre, mais juste pour savoir. Et quand Rogue lui a parlé de toutes les choses que je lui avais dites. Je pense… Que Voldemort a vu là une nouvelle façon de torturer Harry. Si les parents de Miss Weasley ont été tués ce n'est par hasard, et je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit à cause de Miss Granger. Il a voulu détruire la dernière personne de votre petit groupe. Les parents de Miss Granger ont été tué pendant l'été, puis ce fut au tour de Ronald Weasley et enfin d'Arthur et Molly, quand à Mr Malfoy, il s'est chargé lui-même de faire vengeance.

Hermione regarda Drago qui ne tourna pas la tête. Ses yeux semblaient refléter une haine profonde.

- Mes suppositions sont terminé, décréta Dumbledore, de plus je dois en revenir au monde du sommeil.

Et sans plus attendre, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt. McGonagal après un regard à ses élèves, les congédia et les deux septièmes années sortirent.

- Où crois tu que Ginny est parti ? Demanda Drago.

- A la tour d'Astronomie.

Drago commença à marcher mais Hermione resta où elle était.

- Il n'y a pas de problème pour Ginny, elle est avec Harry. Affirma Hermione. En revanche j'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi McGonagal autorise les Mangemorts dans cette école. Il faudrait les arrêter.

Drago s'approcha.

- Elle ne peut pas faire ça. Si elle enfermait tous les élèves Mangemort, leurs parents voudraient se venger et se serait une catastrophe pour le monde magique.

- Alors on reste comme ça à se faire tuer au fur et à mesure sans rien faire ?

- Oui. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Tant que l'on n'aura pas retrouvé Voldemort, on ne peut rien faire.

- Alors il faudrait les persuader que ce qu'ils font est mal ! Il faudrait pourvoir leur faire comprendre. Et si ils se mettaient de notre côté on pourrait enfin avoir une chance. Voldemort ne sait rien de Poudlard si il n'a plus d'espions ici.

- Si on fait ça les Mangemorts, attaqueront l'école. Et là se sera la fin de toute une génération. Contre des Mangemorts, seules les septièmes et sixièmes années peuvent survivre.

Hermione pesta.

- Nous sommes bloqué. Cela m'énerve !

Elle sera les poings et regarda le mur. Elle sentit les bras de Drago se resserrer autour de ses épaules.

- Ne casse pas ce mur, toi tu te ferais mal. Murmura t il.

- Très drôle.

* * *

Réactions?

Pour le moment leurs pouvoirs n'ont pas une grande place dans l'hsitoire mais cela va se réveiller dans la grande guerre qui va arriver^^

_Merci d'avoir lu _


	13. Les mangemorts passent à l'attaque

Bonjour à tous!

Dernière ligne droite et plus beaucoup de chapitres^^

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews :**

**Groumd : **Je suis vraiment étonné quand je me rend compte que tu commentes mes deux fics et chaque chapitre en plus^^ Vraiment un grand merci! Le rapprochement est dans ce chapitre (aussi franc que permet la situation, nous sommes en guerre je te rappelle^^) Merci des compliments cela me fait très plaisir!

**Coin-Café :** Ca commence aujourd'hui. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par ce que tu liras. Ravi que mes commentaires t'ai plue, pour être franche j'avais peur d'avoir été un peu dur... Mais apparemment pas^^ lol Merci de reviewer malgré l'urgence cela me fait grand plaisir; Donc merci pour tes reviews et tes commentaires ;)

Je salue ceux qui lisent sans reviewer (parce que j'ai de bonnes stats malgré le peu de reviews) et j'espère que vous aimez^^

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIII :**

**… Les Mangemorts passent à l'attaque**

Un mois passa et les attaques de Mangemorts s'intensifièrent, autant chez les sorciers que chez les moldus. Ginny avait malgré le drame réussit à s'en remettre avec les aides de Fred et Georges et de ses trois amis. Harry avait apprit les convictions de Dumbledore, et avait eu le droit à une entrevue spéciale avec lui.

Le quatuor s'était encore un peu plus renfermé sur lui-même. Après l'attaque du Ministère, Drago avait définitivement quitté Blaise et Pansy, qui avaient disparu depuis, et s'était concentré sur un seul point, protéger Hermione. Il ne la quittait plus. Dès qu'il voyait un Serpentard sa main se resserrait sur sa baguette. Au moindre bruit suspect il regardait autour de lui. Il avait même fait peur à deux cinquièmes années qui marchait trop près d'eux. En réalité il était en train de devenir fou.

Il était obsédé par Hermione et dès que la journée se finissait, quand il s'étendait dans son lit. Il s'imaginait son parfum. Il revoyait son sourire. Elle hantait ses nuits. Il était amoureux d'elle et cela lui faisait mal.

Les quatre avaient aussi eu une entrevue avec McGonagal où ils avaient révélés tous leurs pouvoirs et la Directrice leur avait fait par d'un pouvoir caché au fond d'eux qui pourrait ce déclenché. Dans le livre il était écrit que s'étaient les démons de chaque élément qui gardaient ce pouvoir. Mais le quatuor n'y avait pas cru.

Hermione avait recommencé les cours et le samedi 1er Mars, elle s'effondra dans le fauteuil de la salle sur Demande.

- La septième année est la plus dure ! Se lamenta t elle.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Tu as finit tes devoirs en trois heures, moi il va m'en falloir encore deux ! Se lamenta à son tour Harry.

- Quand je pense que l'année prochaine vous ne serez plus à Poudlard ! Chouina Ginny.

Drago sourit malgré lui. Il avait finit lui aussi ses devoirs et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Sa vie après Poudlard. Comment est ce qu'il l'imaginait ? Avec Hermione. Il ouvrit les yeux de stupeur. Cette idée était ancrée dans sa tête. Comment ne pas l'aimer…

Une énorme explosion se fit sentir. Aussitôt il se leva la baguette tendue.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Drago ? Demanda Ginny.

- Comment ça ? Vous n'avez pas entendu ?

Les trois autres firent un signe négatif. Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ? Mais cette fois ci une autre explosion beaucoup plus forte se fit entendre et les trois Griffondores l'entendirent cette fois. Drago ressentit immédiatement une grande douleur au bras. Il tomba à genoux et entendit Hermione en faire autant. La douleur était horrible.

- Drago, il nous appelle. Ca brûle !

- Résiste. Si tu ne résistes pas il pourra te contrôler.

Ginny et Harry regardaient leurs deux amis à terre. Soudain tout cessa.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? Demanda Harry en aidant Hermione à se lever.

- Il attaque… Murmura Drago. Il est plus qu'heureux. Et…

- Il a tué… Dit à son tour Hermione, essoufflé. C'est à Poudlard !

Elle s'appuya sur Harry pour prendre un peu d'élan et elle s'avança vers la porte.

- Il faut aller les aider.

- Hermione ! S'exclama Ginny. Tu es trop faible pour te battre !

- C'était son but. Affirma Drago. On ne peut pas se battre pour l'instant. Il a aspiré toute notre énergie.

Un silence s'installa. D'ailleurs tout était silencieux.

- Vous restez ici. Déclara Harry. Tout les deux !

Alors que Drago acquiesçait, Hermione secoua la tête.

- Nan ! Je dois vous aider !

- Hors de question ! S'exclama Ginny. Tu as déjà un bras inutilisable alors tu restes là !

- Vous aurez besoin de mes pouvoirs ! S'exclama Hermione.

- C'est si il nous arrive quelque chose qu'on aura besoin de toi ! S'exclama Harry. Si on meurt, il faudra quelqu'un pour reprendre la relève. On a assez perdu de temps ! Ginny viens. Drago…

Le concerné le regarda avec étonnement. Harry s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main. Drago la saisit et se releva avec difficultés.

- Tu la retiens. De toutes façons si il m'arrive quelque chose vous serez forcément au courant.

Son regard se posa l'espace d'une seconde sur son avant bras caché par sa chemise. Drago acquiesça. Puis Ginny et Harry sortirent après avoir enlacé Hermione. Quand la porte fut refermée, cette dernière regarda Drago avec épuisement.

- Si il leur arrive quelque chose je sais que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

Drago s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Il ôta les cheveux de son oreille et lui murmura doucement.

- Nous les vengerons Hermione.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle se dégagea et après un regard remplit de tendresse, elle l'embrassa. Bien que surprit il répondit au baiser. Elle ouvrit légèrement les lèvres et il en fit autant. Le baiser devint plus passionné. Drago passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Hermione et elle mit ses mains derrière son coup. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle et elle du se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour accentuer encore plus le baiser qui devint enflammer. Drago laissa traîner sa main vers le bas de son dos. Mais il dure tout interrompre quand une explosion se fit de nouveau entendre.

o0o

Harry et Ginny se dirigèrent jusqu'à la salle commune de Griffondore, pour prévenir les autres. Mais elle était déserte. Ils réalisèrent alors que c'était l'heure du dîner, donc tous les élèves se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle. Ils se précipitèrent dans le dortoir où Harry en sortit sa carte du Maraudeur. Ginny insista pour regarder la carte dès maintenant.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas normal que tous ses élèves ne bouge pas alors que Voldemort est à deux mètres d'eux ? Demanda t elle la voix enroué.

Harry acquiesça et soupira. Aux vues de la carte, plus aucun élève ne serait encore en vie d'ici un petit quart d'heure. Pourquoi ne pouvons t on pas transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard !

- Ginny retournes dans la salle sur Demande et occupe toi d'Hermione.

- Hors de question !

- Ginny nous allons avoir besoin de nos pouvoirs combinés. Même Flitwick est mort !

Le regard de Ginny se posa sur la carte et une unique larme de cristal coula. (kitch ?^^)

- Non…

Elle prit la main d'Harry et le précipita jusque devant la salle sur demande. Une fois entré elle demanda que la porte ne s'ouvre que devant les personnes ne portant pas la marque des Ténèbres. Enfin elle lâcha tout doucement la main d'Harry. Elle se tourna et vit que Hermione et Drago était debout apparemment surpris de les voir revenir.

- Que… Commença Hermione.

- Nous devons nous entraider ! S'exclama Ginny. On doit réussir à unir nos forces !

Elle s'approcha et d'un simple mouvement de main tous les meubles s'écrasèrent contre les murs, la table perdant un de ses pieds.

- Harry vient ici !

Il obtempéra. Ginny tendis les mains près de celle des garçons.

- Nous devons nous battre ensemble.

- Ginny vas-tu nous expliquer ? Demanda Drago.

Ses mains commencèrent à trembler et elle ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit ils étaient remplis de larmes et son corps était secoué de tremblements.

- Nous avons regardé sur la carte du Maraudeur…

- La quoi ? Demanda Drago.

- … Ils étaient dans la Grande Salle quand Voldemort a attaqué. Tous les élèves. Ils sont tous morts.

Elle referma les yeux laissant échapper quelques larmes. Harry la regarda dérouté. Mais Ginny rouvrit les yeux avant qu'il ne puisse formuler le moindre mot.

- Nous devons nous battre pour les venger ! Cria t elle. Et pour ça qu'elle solution, travailler ensemble.

Comprenant ce que voulait son amie, Hermione prit la main de Drago et celle d'Harry. Puis, les deux garçons firent la même chose avec celles de Ginny.

- Ginny a raison. Déclara Hermione. Nous devons nous faire une confiance absolue… Et tous !

Elle regarda Drago et Harry. Ceux-ci semblaient mal à l'aise.

- Harry ! S'exclama Ginny au même moment où Hermione s'exclamait « Drago ! »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et au même moment il lâchèrent les mains de leurs amies et tendirent la leur l'un vers l'autre. Après un instant de réflexion ils se serrèrent la main sous l'œil amusé d'Hermione et Ginny. Pendant un cours instant il semblait que rien ne pouvait gâcher ses réconciliations.

Mais une nouvelle explosion se fit entendre. Sans rien comprendre Harry fut séparer de la main de Drago et se retrouva embrassé par Ginny sous une cascade de cheveux roux. Elle se détacha de lui et lui lança le même regard que le jour de leur premier baiser.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser Harry Potter !

Soudain la porte fut sur le point de lâcher. Hermione se réfugia dans les bras de Drago. Harry se détacha de Ginny.

- Il est grand temps de tester notre capacité d'équipe. Les filles de chaque côté de la porte, Drago avec moi. A trois. Un…

Hermione et Ginny se placèrent de chaque côté de la porte.

- …Deux…

Drago et Harry levèrent leurs baguettes.

- …Trois !

La porte s'ouvrit à grands fracas et sept personnes encapuchonnées firent leur entrée dans la pièce. Aussitôt des sortilèges de morts furent lancés. Harry et Drago, d'une même voix, les renvoyèrent faisant tomber trois Mangemorts.

Les deux nouveaux amis reculèrent, faisant avancé les mangemorts, tous la baguette tendue. Hermione claqua la porte les faisant tous se retourner. Harry lança deux boules de feu pour attirer de nouveaux leur attention et le temps que les Mangemorts se retournent, les deux garçons avaient fait le tour et se trouvait à présent près des filles.

Hermione et Harry créèrent mutuellement des boules de glaces et de feu et les lancèrent sur les Mangemorts, tandis que Ginny et Drago repoussait tous les sortilèges venant vers eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, tous les Mangemorts étaient à terre et les quatre amis sortirent, Hermione prenant soin de verrouiller la porte.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, Hermione serait en vedette de fin de partie et ses pouvoirs seront enfin vraiment utilisés... Avec une retrouvaille peu glorieuse avec un mangemort connu**_e_**

donc merci d'avoir lu, j'espère un commentaire et je remercierais ceux qui m'en font^^

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	14. La mort n'est rien comparée à ça

Bonjour ! Voilà la suite!

**Merci à mes deux reviewers! **(vous êtes incroyable d'assiduité^^)

**Groumd :** Non, non tous les élèves ne sont pas morts^^ y en a qui sont encore vivant lol et j'ai dit que c'était un happy end pour nos héros lol

**Coin-Café :** Bah ouai McGo est morte... Pas encore morte mais ça va venir lol ^^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira!

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIV :**

**La mort n'est rien comparée à ça**

Harry regarda sa carte.

- Dolohov…

- Quoi ? S'exclama Drago.

- Dolohov vient par ici. Il faut les prendre par surprise…

- Hors de question !

Les trois Griffondores se tournèrent vers Drago.

- Ce soir dans le château il y a la chose la plus immonde que l'on est jamais vu ! Et ce n'est pas en se cachant devant ses sbires qu'on gagnera !

Un éclair rouge lui frôla l'oreille, soulevant ses cheveux blonds. Les quatre regards se tournèrent vers l'escalier. Trois sortilèges de morts arrivèrent et ils se baissèrent juste à temps. Ginny lança un courant d'air et les six Mangemorts furent expulsés contre le mur. Hermione se releva et les emprisonna dans une plaque de givre. Harry et Drago s'approchèrent et le Serpentard sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur Dolohov.

- Drago qu'est ce que tu fais. Demanda Harry.

- Je vais réduire cette ordure à moins que de la poussière !

- Hors de question !

- Si il casse cette plaque de glace il nous retrouvera.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu répliquer une présence se fit sentir dans le dos de Drago. Hermione tendit la main devant elle et la glace devint de plus en plus épaisse jusqu'à ce qu'on ne voit plus les personnes coincer à l'intérieur. Puis elle baissa sa main et prit celle de Drago.

- Maintenant ils ne peuvent plus rien faire. Chuchota t elle à l'oreille du Serpentard.

Drago ne répondit rien et Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

- Il faut venger nos amis.

Harry acquiesça tandis que Ginny venait se placer près de lui. Tous les quatre expirèrent et descendirent l'escalier. Ils ne croisèrent plus personne jusqu'au deuxième étage où une horrible vision les attendait. Les mangemorts ne s'étaient pas contenter de tuer tous les élèves de l'école, ils avaient aussi éliminer les fantômes. Devant la classe de sortilèges flottaient tous les fantômes de Poudlard. Bien qu'impossible à identifier ils étaient tous là. Leur ombre n'était que noir. Hermione serra la main de Drago quand un craquement retentit provenant dans un placard à balai. Sans savoir comment, Hermione se retrouva derrière Drago. Il tenait toujours sa main mais avait dégainé sa baguette et la tenait fermement.

- Si c'est un Mangemort…

Mais la porte s'ouvrit soudainement révélant deux petites filles brunes identiques. Quand Hermione les reconnus, elle poussa un petit cri et se précipita vers elle.

- Clara, Lin, que faites vous ici ? Vous avez réussit à vous échapper ?

Les petites étaient en pleur et Drago remarqua que leur seule différence se trouvait dans le regard. L'une avait des yeux aussi clairs et froids que lui alors que l'autre portait plus la douceur de ceux de Ginny. Elles essayèrent de se calmer et celle de droite parla.

- Ils… Ils ne… Ils ne nous… on pas cru… on savait pas… t'étais où… alors on a…

Mais elle re-éclata en sanglots et sa sœur prit la parole.

- On voulait leur dire mais… Ils ne nous ont pas cru… Et… Et… Ils sont tous mort !

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux et Ginny vint aider Hermione.

- Il faut les amener quelque part où elles ne risqueront rien. Murmura Hermione.

- Mais… Murmura Drago.

- A terre ! S'exclama Harry.

Harry poussa Ginny qui s'écrasa à terre. Deux sortilèges de stupéfixion venaient de percuter la porte du placard. Drago s'approcha d'Hermione et Ginny tandis qu'Harry se relevait. Le Survivant commença à envoyer une pluie de sortilège, rejoint par Ginny. Hermione était assise et tenait les deux petites premières années contre elle. Drago en prit une par la main et la prit dans ses bras en se relevant.

- On y va, eux s'occupent des deux idiots.

Hermione vit Harry acquiescer et se releva avec difficulté. Elle s'approcha de Drago en prenant l'autre sœur par la main.

- Où peut on les cacher ? La salle sur Demande est pleine de Mangemort !

- Il faut trouver un moyen de leur faire quitter le château…

Soudain un éclair bleu frôla la tête de la petite dans les bras de Drago.

- …et vite ! S'exclama t il.

Ginny poussa un cri en voyant apparaître trois hommes encagoulés derrière ses amis. Elle se précipita la baguette tendue.

- Impedimenta !

Un mangemort s'écroula à terre mais les deux autres ripostèrent. Hermione lâcha la main de la petite et créa un mur de glace qui explosa au contact des deux sorts. Harry revint vers les trois autres tout chamboulés, il venait de commettre deux meurtres et espérait ne pas avoir à en commettre d'autres. D'une même voix Drago et Ginny lancèrent un sortilège de stupéfixion faisant s'écrouler les deux Mangemorts. Puis d'un même mouvement tous partirent en direction du passage secret le plus proche. Sans savoir comment leurs pas les guidèrent devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, Harry s'arrêta, prit sa baguette et s'exclama :

- Dissendium !

- Harry tu es un génie ! S'exclama Hermione en comprenant.

Elle revint sur ses pas suivit de Drago et Ginny qui eux ne comprenait pas. Hermione regarda la petite fille qu'elle tenait par la main.

- Lin ? Vous avez vos baguettes ?

La petite acquiesça. Hermione sourit.

- Vous allez lancer un Lumos et après vous prendrez ce passage secret. Il va vous conduire à Pré-au-Lard. Vous allez arriver dans une boutique appelée Honeduke. Là bas, vous trouverez des gens pour s'occuper de vous. Dites leur ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard, et dîtes de prévenir le Ministère et l'Ordre du Phénix. Tu as tout compris ?

La petite fille acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Elle fit la même chose avec Clara et les deux petites filles sortirent leurs baguettes. Après qu'elles aient créé le fin faisceau lumineux, Harry prit Lin dans ses bras et la fit entrer dans le passage. Soudain un éclair rouge éclata au dessus de leur tête. Harry et Ginny se tournèrent de chaque côté tandis que Drago se dépêchait de permettre à Clara de rejoindre sa sœur. Les deux petites pouvaient tout juste tenir debout dans le labyrinthe. Hermione se pencha au dessus.

- Soyez courageuse les filles, comme doivent l'être les Griffondores.

Les petites acquiescent et tandis qu'un autre sortilège rouge éclatait au dessus de leur tête, Drago partit prêter main forte aux autres et Hermione referma le passage. Hermione avait du mal à se rendre utile et elle jura qu'elle ferait tous ce qu'elle pourrait pour récupérer son bras. Soudain un grand fracas se fit entendre derrière elle. Mais avant d'avoir pu se retourner, un sortilège la frappa dans le dos et ce fut le noir.

- Hermione !

La concernée se réveilla et constata qu'elle n'était retenu que par des chaîne pour ne pas s'écraser par terre. Si elle ne se trompait pas, elle était dans le bureau de McGonagal. Mais version dark. Plus de bibliothèque, plus de bureau mais en revanche les tableaux étaient toujours présents et Hermione vit avec horreur que derrière le bureau reposait le tableau, non pas Dumbledore mais de McGonagal, elle était morte.

- Hermione !

Elle tourna la tête et vit Ginny dans la même position qu'elle.

- Ginny ! Où sommes nous ? Et les garçons ?

- Quand tu as été stupéfixé, Drago a pété un plomb et il a sauté sur le Mangemort. C'est la dernière chose que je me souvienne. Puis je me réveille et je te vois inconsciente dans le bureau de la directrice.

- Cessez vos bavardages inutiles ! S'exclama une voix de femme, froide et sèche.

Les deux filles tournèrent le regard vers l'escalier et virent en haut Bellatrix. Ginny eu un cri horrifié et Hermione eu le même sentiment. Bella descendit doucement les marches, savourant l'effet produit.

- Alors Granger… Ton bras te fait mal ?

D'un mouvement les chaînes d'Hermione disparurent et elle s'étala sur son bras étouffant un cri de douleur.

- Hurle ! S'exclama Belatrix. _Endoloris _!

Hermione fut secoué par des dizaines de fer chauffé à blanc. Sa souffrance était infernale. Elle était secouée de pulsion. Elle entendit un cri aigue mais loin, elle ne voyait que le rouge, elle voyait la mort, le sang. Elle voulait mourir, en avait marre. Soudain tout cessa. Elle essaya de se redresser et regarda le sol. Une larme tomba formant une tache plus sombre dans le flot de rouge continu du tapis.

- Croyais tu pouvoir t'en sortir ? J'ai le privilège de te tuer !

Elle éclata dans un rire démoniaque et regarda le corps d'Hermione avec des yeux exorbités.

- Ma seule règle est de te faire le plus mal possible…

- Arrête ça sale sorcière ! S'exclama Ginny.

Le sourire de Bella disparut et elle se tourna vers Ginny.

- La ferme ! Sale traître à ton sang ! Espèce de monstre.

- C'est toi le monstre !

- _Silencio_ ! Tu moura plus tard.

Elle se tourna vers Hermione et la prit par les cheveux, la relevant. Elle fixa son regard noir dans celui chocolat d'Hermione. Elle lui tira plus fort les cheveux et pointa sa baguette sur son cou.

- Tu vas mourir comme une moldu doit mourir. Tu aurais du mourir comme tes parents. Tu souviens tu comme ta mère a hurlé ?

Les yeux d'Hermione passèrent de la douleur à la haine. Ses yeux devinrent bleus. Sous la surprise Bellatrix la lâcha. Mais Hermione ne retomba pas par terre. Elle semblait flotter, ses cheveux devinrent lisses et aussi blanc que de la neige. Sa peau devint blanc nacré, ses doigts s'allongèrent, ses ongles devinrent bleu. Ginny regarda avec effarement sa meilleure amie se métamorphoser. Une force si grande se fit sentir quand Hermine se leva que la Mangemort fut expulsée contre le mur. Hermione tandis la main devant elle et Bellatrix sembla s'étouffer. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche et s'effondra à genoux. Elle crachait de l'eau, de l'eau qu'avait fait apparaître Hermione dans ses poumons. Et soudain après un autre geste, l'eau se gela et remonta jusque dans la gorge de Bella. Soudain la Mangemort arrêta de bouger. Hermione venait de lui geler l'eau dans ses poumons. La main de la jeune fille était tendu devant elle, grande ouverte et quand elle la ferma, Bellatrix ouvrit de grands yeux et du sang coula par sa bouche. Dans le sang était visible des morceaux de glace. Puis elle s'écroula. Hermione venait de faire exploser sa cage thoracique de l'intérieur.

Ginny regarda avec peur Hermione. Les cheveux blancs reprenaient peu à peu leur couleur normale. Les yeux d'Hermione reprirent leur couleur chocolat, mais cette fois seule le bonheur que pouvait amener la vengeance était présent. Puis elle se tourna vers Ginny.

- Finite Incantatem.

Ginny fut relâchée de ses chaînes et retrouva la parole. Elle se redressa difficilement et regarda Hermione.

- Que t'es t il arrivée ?

- C'est le démon de l'eau.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Il n'existe pas.

- Oh que si. Et nos pouvoirs redoublent quand nous nous transformons.

Son regard se posa sur Bellatrix.

- Mais notre méchanceté aussi. Ce que je viens de lui faire subir est pire que la mort.

Une unique larme coula le long de la joue d'Hermione. Celle-ci était bleu. D'un bleu clair et pur qu'elle donna envie de sourire à Ginny, mais la rousse se concentra.

- Il faut retrouver les autres.

Hermione acquiesça.

- Nous n'avons plus nos baguettes. Et nous allons avoir besoin de tous nos pouvoirs.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ginny.

- Voldemort sait que nous avons des pouvoirs.

- Alors pourquoi nous avoir laisser le temps de les utiliser.

- Je crois qu'il ne le voulait pas. C'est pour ça que nos mains étaient attachées.

* * *

Voilà!! Commentaires?

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	15. Les trois démons et l'autre

Bonsoir!

Désolé à Coin-Café et Groumd, je vous réponds pas aujourd'hui, je le ferais demain sans faute! Trop de boulot tue le boulot... Ou plutôt tue celle qui bosse... ^^

_Bonne lecture_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE XV :**

**Les trois démons et l'autre**

Harry et Drago venaient d'arriver devant la Grande Salle. Ils avaient rangés leur baguette. Elles ne leur étaient d'aucune utilité. En revanche leur pouvoir l'avait été. Même s'ils n'en avaient pas parlé. Au coure de l'heure qui venait de s'écouler leur pouvoir n'avait cessé d'augmenter en puissance. Drago avait une idée très claire sur ce fait, dès qu'il tuait quelqu'un grâce à leur pouvoir une force grandissait en eux. Laquelle, il ne savait pas mais il ressentait une horrible envi de tuer. La violence semblait le contrôler.

Harry se cacha derrière un pilonne, tandis que trois Mangemort sortait de la grande salle. Drago fit voler des cailloux qu'Harry enflamma, le résultat fut la mort immédiate des Mangemorts. Une nouvelle foie, Harry ressentit son cœur se serrer et eu l'impression que des flammes avaient prit possession de son être.

Soudain la grande porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer un autre mangemort mais il était seul. Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à faire apparaître un caillou, l'homme se tourna vers le parc et la seconde qui suivit des dizaines de nouveaux Mangemorts se trouvaient devant lui et, plus loin, Harry eut la certitude de voir des capes sombres flotter.

- Des Détraqueurs, murmura t il.

Il se dégagea du pilonne et Drago le suivit malgré lui dans un placard à balai.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda t il.

- Il y a des Détraqueurs dehors.

- J'ai vu. Affirma Drago.

Soudain il se souvint du problème d'Harry et serra les poings.

- Il faut les éliminer maintenant.

- Tu as vu combien il y en a ?

- Une bonne centaine. Railla Drago, mais il reprit son sérieux en voyant le regard d'Harry.

- Arrête de rire ! Comment veux tu qu'on les élimine ? Même en créant un Patronus assez fort, il faudrait que les Mangemorts ne nous attaquent pas !

- Arrête de crier. On n'a pas le choix de toute façon. Pense à Ginny un peu. Si on veut les retrouver il faut agir vite et bien.

Soudain un grand fracas se fit retentit à l'extérieur, suivit d'un cri aigu. Le visage d'Harry se fixa, s'était celui de Ginny ! Il sortit en vitesse, poussant Drago, et arriva dans le Hall ou leurs deux amies étaient aux prises avec des Mangemorts. Les Détraqueurs étaient encore dehors. Drago rejoint Harry et regarda le visage haineux d'Hermione. Aussitôt, d'un mouvement de bras un immense fossé se creusa entre les combattants. Les mangemorts reculèrent et certains regardèrent vers Harry et Drago.

Harry créa un mur de feu, juste avant que les sorts de mort arrivent jusqu'à eux.

- Drago, débrouille toi pour rejoindre les filles et parle leur des Détraqueurs.

Le Serpentard acquiesça et partit en courant. Harry se re-concentra sur les flammes dansant devant lui. Il croisa les bras et le feu forma un tube qui s'entoura autour de la dizaine de Mangemorts ayant approchés. Harry aspira les flammes par ces mains et en voyant la cendre répandue à l'endroit où étaient les mages noirs un peu avant, il ressentit une immense haine. Soudain, il fut prit de tremblements et remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'Hermione n'avait plus son écharpe au bras, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser qu'il était prit de nouveaux tremblements.

Il s'effondra à genoux et ses mains touchèrent le sol. Il était glacé, malgré le feu qui venait de s'éteindre sur eux. Harry regarda ses mains devenirs aussi rouges que le feu qu'il venait de faire disparaître. C'était ses mains qui chauffaient. Il regarda avec surprise ses ongles pousser, ses doigts s'allonger et se friper. Soudain il ressentit une immense brûlure au torse ainsi qu'au visage, plus précisément aux yeux. Ceux-ci devinrent rouges et brillant, ses cheveux devinrent aussi rouges et semblait tournoyer derrière lui, tels des flammes. Il se releva et ne remarqua pas que, devant lui, le combat avait cessé. Les Mangemorts le regardaient effrayé, tandis que les trois autres après s'être lancer un regard attendait avec appréhension.

Harry de son côté s'était levé, saisit par une puissance infinie, il regarda quelque secondes ses mains et regarda ses amis puis les Mangemorts. Ses lunettes étaient en cendre à ses pieds et sa cicatrice semblait s'être enflammé elle aussi. Plusieurs Mangemorts reculèrent et sortirent en courant. D'un seul mouvement Harry enflamma les Grandes portes de chêne ne laissant qu'un tas de cendre noire. Ceux qui n'avaient pas pu sortir reculèrent. Mais Harry leva les deux mains et soudain leur peau s'enflammèrent.

Ils hurlaient tous, sans exception, tandis que leur peau et leurs vêtements brûlaient. Mais très vite ils arrêtèrent de hurler. Ils tombèrent chacun leur tour, plus où moins vite. Cependant il n'en resta un debout. Il se retenait d'hurler et semblait ne rien sentir. Harry s'approcha doucement et le Mangemort le regarda apeuré. Harry avança sa main et toucha du bout du doigt son front. Le Mangemort cria si fort qu'il s'en brisa la voix. Soudain un trou se fit dans sa peau, puis dans sa chair et il tomba, mort.

En voyant le corps du Mangemort, Harry eut l'air terrorisé et une seconde après, il recommençait à crier. Hermione en eu mal pour lui et des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Ginny n'en supporta pas plus et s'approcha.

- Ginny, arrête. Dit Drago.

Mais elle n'écouta pas et s'approcha du bord du ravin tandis que le corps d'Harry reprenait sa forme normale. Elle vit ses cheveux redevenir noirs, ses yeux verts et ses mains blanches. En revanche sa cicatrice garda son ton rouge sang. Puis doucement il se releva, fermant les yeux de douleur et laissant couler quelques larmes sur le sol. Il posa son regard sur Ginny. Elle était blanche et semblait inquiète. Hermione était dans les bras de Drago et un immense ravin les séparait.

- Il faudrait… Reboucher ce trou. Dit il difficilement.

Drago acquiesça mais Harry vit qu'il gardait la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. D'un mouvement de bras, le fossé se reboucha et Ginny coura jusqu'à Harry qui la serra dans ses bras.

- Harry ? Souffla t elle. Tu crois que c'est le démon ?

Il ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête.

- Je suis impardonnable. Je n'aurait jamais du. C'est immonde ce que je viens de faire.

- Hermione a eu la même chose.

Harry s'écarta aussitôt et fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Ginny.

- Quand ?

- Avec Bellatrix. Murmura t elle. Le démon de l'eau et toi du feu. J'ai peur de le devenir aussi.

Ils entendirent un sanglot et en tournant la tête, ils découvrirent Hermione dans les bras de Drago. Ce dernier lui chuchotait des paroles à l'oreille.

- Hermione ? Appela Harry.

Il n'eu pour réponse qu'un sanglot étouffé. Harry et Ginny s'approchèrent et posèrent chacun une main sur Hermione.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Chuchota Ginny.

- J'ai peur… Nos pouvoirs sont… Trop… J'ai peur qu'on… Qu'on s'attaque. J'ai trop peur de vous perdre.

Soudain Drago et Hermione ressentir une immense douleur au bras. Hermione vacilla et Harry la prit dans ses bras tandis que Ginny aidait Drago à rester de bout.

- Il faut aller autre part. De toute façon on ne peut plus aider personne.

Ginny acquiesça et ils allèrent dans le placard à balai qu'Harry agrandit en retrouvant sa baguette dans sa poche. Il déposa Hermione sur le sol et Drago s'assit. Ginny vint derrière Hermione et lui toucha doucement le front.

- Pourquoi son bras n'est plus dans son écharpe ? Demanda Harry.

- Son démon s'est manifesté et elle n'en a pu eu besoin mais le fait que Voldemort l'appelle ne doit pas arranger les choses. Expliqua Ginny.

Une explosion retentit, mais il était lointain. On aurait dit qu'il venait du parc.

- L'Ordre a du arriver. Murmura Drago, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

- L'Ordre ? Répéta Ginny. Mais… Les filles. C'est vrai qu'elles sont parties depuis longtemps !

Harry se leva en vitesse.

- Je vais les aider.

- Je viens avec toi. Affirma Ginny.

- Non ! S'exclama Drago.

Ginny parut surprise et le regarda avec mécontentement.

- Tu restes ici. Tu t'occupes d'Hermione.

- Pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas toi ? Rétorqua la rousse.

- Parce qu'en cas de défense, l'air est plus utile que pouvoir faire apparaître des cailloux !

Ginny baissa la tête et Harry s'agenouilla vers elle. Il l'embrassa doucement.

- Fait bien attention. S'il te plait. Murmura t il.

Ginny acquiesça et l'embrassa à son tour. Drago détourna les yeux mais ce fut inutile. Harry s'était déjà relevé et passait devant lui. Les deux garçons sortirent dans un hall désert puis dans le parc. Des explosions et des lumières provenaient du lac et après un regard grave ils coururent jusqu'au lac pour y trouver tout l'Ordre au complet. Soudain le visage d'Harry se figea et son regard se fixa sur une coupole argentée qui brillait au dessus du combat. Elle semblait volée et à l'intérieur se trouvait Lord Voldemort, un regard carnassier et un visage plein de joie sur le visage.

- Voldemort ! S'exclama t il.

Drago regarda à son tour la coupole et retint Harry par le bras.

- On ne peut rien faire contre lui.

- Oh que si.

Il fit apparaître une boule de feu et comme il l'avait espéré le Lord regarda vers lui. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage de serpent et il disparut. Harry resta perplexe alors que Drago avait reporté son attention sur le combat devant ses yeux.

- Comment a-t-il pu transplaner ? On ne peut pas dans Poudlard ! S'énerva Harry.

- Il n'a pas transplané. Il a développé une nouvelle capacité l'été dernier et il peut se téléporter. Et à mon avis il a du baisser les défense de Poudlard juste assez pour que lui seul puisse le faire.

- C'est la même chose !

- Non.

Harry resta pensif et au moment où il faisait un pas vers la bataille un cri aigu brisa la nuit. Il se figea et se retourna vers Drago.

- Ginny ! Hurla t il, en se mettant à courir.

- Nan ! Hurla Drago à son tour.

Il se mit à courir après lui et le mit terre.

- Drago arrête de faire le con !

- Nous devons aider l'Ordre !

- Nous devons sauver nos petites amies !

Drago fut surprit et relâcha Harry qui se releva.

- Tu croyais que je n'avais pas deviné ? Si tu aimes Hermione autant que j'aime Ginny tu te ramènes !

- L'un de nous y va et l'autre reste ici.

- Pourquoi persistes tu ?

- Ils ont besoin de nos pouvoirs sinon il vont tous mourir ! Hurla Drago en se relevant. Tous les élèves de l'école sont morts ! Et toi tu veux continuer le massacre ? On a fait un pact, on doit se faire confiance. Alors est confiance en Ginny !

Harry resta sans voix.

- Si il lui arrives quelque chose je m'en voudrait toute ma vie. Déclara t il.

Puis son regard se tourna vers le lac puis de nouveau vers Drago.

- Toi tu les rejoins et moi je me débarrasse des autres. Puis on vous rejoint avec l'Ordre. D'accord ?

- D'accord.

Sans perdre une autre seconde, ils se mirent chacun à courir dans les directions opposées. Ils ne savaient pas que leurs pieds touchaient le sol au même moment. Que leur visage avait la même expression et que dans leur cœur une seule chose comptait, vaincre le mal. Mais une même question persistait… à quel prix ?

Ginny bougea légèrement puis ouvrit les yeux. Elle était allongée dans une pièce sombre qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Elle devait être un peu plus petite que la Grande Salle et était dans un fouillis pas possible. Soudain la mémoire lui revint. Elle revit les démons, eux quatre dans la placard puis soudain les Mangemorts qui entre, elle qui cri… Et… Plus rien. Elle se redressa en vitesse.

- Hermione ? Appela t elle. Hermione ?

Une lumière s'alluma et elle fit face à Lord Voldemort, tranquillement installé sur un large fauteuil d'or au dossier haut. Elle se rendit compte que s'était celui des directeurs de Poudlard. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Voldemort parla en premier.

- La Sang de Bourbe est là bas. Dit il d'un ton méprisant.

Ginny se retourna et vit le corps étendu d'Hermione à quelques mètres d'elle. La rousse s'y traîna avec difficultés et vit le visage blanc de son amie. Ses paupières étaient closes et son souffle inexistant, pourtant se lèvres était toujours aussi roses et ses cheveux brun encadraient magnifiquement son visage. Mais quelque chose clochait et Ginny savait parfaitement ce que c'était. Elle éclata en sanglots sur le corps inerte de son amie. Elle entendit un grincement, et l'interpréta comme le trône glissant sur les pierres dallées. Elle sentit la présence du mage derrière elle et elle entendit l'air se déplacé quand il pointa sa baguette sur elle. Elle savait tout mais ne voulais rien faire.

- Debout !

Elle obéit. Ne quittant pas des yeux Hermione. Soudain elle fut propulsée contre le mur en face.

- Espèce de traître à ton sang ! S'exclama Voldemort sur un ton de dégoût, en s'approchant.

Ginny le fixa et la haine l'envahit.

- Je suis peut être une traître mais mon sang à moi est pur ! Hurla t elle en se relevant. Vous qui parlez toujours et encore. Votre sang n'est rien, vous n'êtes qu'un sang mêlé !

- Tais toi ! Personne ne parle à Lord Voldemort comme ça.

- Vous revendiquez des droits que jamais vous n'aurez !

- _Endoloris_ !

Ginny s'effondra et fut saisit de tremblements incontrôlables. C'était si fort cela faisait si mal. Mais tout s'arrêta. Elle se sentit planer et sans s'en rendre compte elle était debout, ses pieds à dix centimètres du sol. Elle volait et soudain elle écarta les bras et le vent envahit toute la pièce pourtant sans issu. Elle ferma les yeux sur l'image d'une tête de serpent étonné. Ses cheveux devinrent transparent, sa peau aussi blanche et brillante que celle d'une licorne. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Ses iris étaient blancs et sa pupille grise. Tous son pouvoir semblait se concentré et quand elle leva la main, Voldemort fut expulsé jusqu'au mur. Mais à son tour il se releva et marmonna une incantation la baguette levée. Aussitôt une éclatante lumière blanche entoura Ginny. Elle ressentit une immense douleur au niveau de sa poitrine et elle se sentit revenir au sol, ses cheveux redevinrent flamboyants, ses yeux bleus et son teint rosé. Tout cessa et elle s'écrasa au sol.

Drago venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et le spectacle qui l'attendait lui retourna l'estomac. Des centaines de corps. Des centaines d'élèves… Tous morts. Certains semblaient avoir voulu s'enfuir et étaient sur le ventre. D'autres encore était la tête dans leurs assiettes. Il avança jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Le professeur McGonagal se tenait allongé entre les deux marches menant au podium. Il prit dans ses bras la vieille femme et comme si elle était une poupée de chiffon, il la replaça sur le sol. Son regard se posa ensuite sur les autres professeurs. Le professeur Flitwick – qui tenait encore sa baguette – , Sinastra, Vector, même Hagrid. Il regarda le visage défait du grand homme.

- C'est moi qui ai venu à bout de lui ! S'exclama une voix dure.

Le visage de Drago se figea. Cette voix, il l'entendait depuis sept ans. Depuis sept ans, il avait entendu se moquer d'autres personnes. Cette voix, il l'avait entendu des dizaines de fois se vanter de ses conquêtes. Cette voix il aurait souhaité ne jamais l'entendre en de pareilles circonstances.

- Bonsoir Blaise. Dit il en se tournant.

- Bonsoir Drago. Dit ce dernier en faisant une révérence. Que penses tu de notre travail ?

Drago eu un frisson. Son ami n'était plus là. Il était partit à jamais. Le blond avança d'un pas.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça.

Il le souhaitait de tout son cœur. Si son ami avait été un des assassins, il le tuerait.

- Bien sur que si…

- Non ! Tu veux t'en attirer le mérite mais tu ne l'aurais jamais fait. Tu es trop lâche pour ça. Jamais tu n'aurais osé. Jamais tu n'aurais pu.

Blaise éclata d'un rire sec. Mais il se stoppa en entendant un craquement de l'autre côté du mur. Dans la salle donnant derrière la salle des professeurs.

- L'as-tu vraiment fait ?

- Oui. Et j'en suis fier. Et toi que vas-tu faire à présent ? J'ai vu la Sang de Bourbe et la traître. Elles sont à côté mais pour y aller, tu dois me battre. Dit il en levant sa baguette.

Ce fut au tour de Drago de sourire. D'un sourire moqueur.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te tuer. Tu mourras plus tard. J'ai des amis à aller secourir.

Il se tourna et avança d'un pas vers la petite porte. Aussitôt un sort lui siffla aux oreilles. Il se retourna.

- Allons bon. Que fais tu ?

- J'applique les ordres. Personne ne sort d'ici… Vivant.

- Dans ce cas… Tu mourras.

Blaise sourit et les deux Serpentards se firent face. Blaise avait la baguette tendu et attendait mais Drago ne s'en servit pas, d'un mouvement de bras les deux pieds de Blaise s'enfoncèrent dans le sol.

- Alors ? Tu… Commença le blond.

Il fut interrompu par un autre bruit sourd.

- Ta dernière chance. Tu avoues que tu n'as rien à voir dans cette tuerie ou je te tue.

Drago saisit sa baguette et celle de Blaise vola.

- Alors ? Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre. Menaça Drago.

- Jamais ! Si je lui tournes le dos il tuera ma mère ! Il a déjà tué ma sœur.

Drago soupira.

- Dans ce cas. _Petrificus Totalus_ !

Le corps de Blaise tomba à la renverse.

- J'ai une tâche à accomplir. Je reviens.

Ginny se faisait cogner contre les murs. Soudain elle ressentit une immense douleur et une nouvelle fois elle fit un vol plané. Mais au lieu de se cogner contre un mur dans un nouveau craquement d'os, elle fut interceptée en vol et ouvrit les yeux dans les bras de Drago. Celui-ci regardait droit devant lui et elle comprit qu'il fixait Voldemort. Il portait Ginny comme Harry l'aurait fait et elle comprit qu'Hermione devait être traiter avec encore plus de douceur et elle en fut ravie.

- Drago. Murmura t elle.

Il tourna un sourire rassurant vers elle.

- Drago… Il…

- Chut. Pas d'inquiétude.

- Ecoute… Il a… Un… Il a un sort… Contre nos… Démons.

Elle s'évanoui dans ses bras. Drago contempla son visage fatigué et empreint de douleur. Il vit également que ses yeux étaient bouffis. Il la posa délicatement au sol et se redressa vers Voldemort.

- Tu sais pour les démons ? Questionna t il.

- Evidemment. Le tien non plus ne marchera pas.

- De toute façon je ne me transformerais pas. Tu m'as toi-même apprit le contrôle de soi et de sa magie.

- Tu es bien sur de toi. Mais je sais qu'une chose pourrait te faire changer d'avis. Une chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Une personne très cher à tes yeux.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Où est Hermione ? S'exclama t il.

* * *

Juste une précision : Tout le monde n'est pas mort^^

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	16. La dernière force

Bonsoir!!

Alors la situation sur cette fic est un peu triste... J'avais plusieurs reviewers habituels au début, puis j'en ai eu deux et maintenant notre **_Coin-Café_** a également disparu...

Sinon merci à **_Groumd_** (tu es le derner survivant^^)

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVI :**

**La dernière force**

Harry regarda le visage de Tonks. Un mélange d'étonnement et de joie.

- Heureusement que tu étais là Harry. Il faut en finir.

La bataille n'était pas finit et Harry venait de tuer Macnair pour sauver Tonks. Il se tourna vers les Détraqueurs.

- Va aider les autres avec les Mangemorts, moi je sais comment me débarrasser d'eux.

Il voulu avancer mais elle le retint par le bras. A présent il était plus grand qu'elle.

- Non. Tu vas te faire tuer c'est à nous de prendre ce genre de risques.

- Oh que non. Maintenant lâche moi. Il faudra que j'aille rejoindre ma Ginny après. De plus, je sais exactement quel souvenir je vais utiliser.

- Mais…

C'était trop tard. Harry s'avança vers les Détraqueurs. Arrivé à dix mètres, il ressentit le froid dans ses entrailles. Puis des voix se firent entendre tandis que son esprit devenait brumeux. Mais il se força à continuer. Quand il s'arrêta, il pointa sa baguette devant lui. Pour une fois, il se sentait calme. Et il pensa. Tout bêtement, il repensa au moment qu'il avait choisit. A sa Ginny. Quand il avait été ensemble Les souvenirs heureux s'entassèrent dans sa tête formant un mur de briques protecteur autour de son esprit. Soudain il leva sa baguette.

- _EXPECTO PATRONUM_ ! Hurla t il, d'une voix grave et puissante.

Soudain, sa baguette trembla. Aussi violemment que le jour du Priori Incantatem. Une lumière d'un blanc éclatant sortit de sa baguette et un immense cerf apparut. Il devait bien faire deux mètres cinquante et resplendissait de clarté. Il s'avança en galopant et dès qu'il toucha un Détraqueurs celui-ci se dématérialisa. Cette événement se reproduit pour tout les Détraqueurs et le enfin le cerf se volatilisa. Harry tomba à genoux, le souffle court, et remarqua qu'autour de lui les combats avaient cessé.

- Qu'est ce que vous attendez ! Hurla t il.

Aussitôt des dizaines de Stupéfix se firent entendre et les Mangemorts tombèrent les un après les autres, sans rien pouvoir faire. Harry reprit son souffle et se releva. Sans attendre de connaître le résultat de tous ses efforts, il se mit à courir. Ignorant son point de côté, ignorant son mal de tête, ne pensant qu'à une chose. Finir cette guerre cette nuit, avant l'Aube.

- Où est Hermione ? Répéta Drago.

- La question n'est pas où ? Mais dans qu'elle état est Hermione. Lança Voldemort, méprisant.

- Qu'est ce que vous lui avait fait ? Où est elle ? Hurla Drago.

- Tu vois que te ne te contrôles pas. Tu aimes cette fille et ignorer son état te fait du mal. En ce moment même tu t'imagines les pires horreurs que j'ai pu lui faire subir mais l'imagination n'est rien comparée au réel.

Voldemort claqua des doigts et le corps d'Hermione apparut, flottant, dans le champ de vision de Drago. Hermione fut posé à ses pieds et il regarda son visage pâle.

- Nan… Supplia Drago. Nan… Pas elle…

Voldemort éclata de rire.

- Et si. C'est fou comme ça fait mal non ? Plus que la vie ? Dire que c'est Dumbledore qui m'a apprit cette façon de s'amuser. Car crois moi, voir souffrir un ennemi est distrayant.

Il rie de plus belle.

- La ferme. Dit calmement Drago, les yeux perlant de larmes et toujours fixés sur Hermione.

Voldemort cessa de rire et regarda le visage de Drago. Il était aussi pâle que celui d'Hermione mais quand les yeux de l'ancien Mangemort se fixèrent dans les yeux rouges du mage, il failli prendre peur. Ces yeux brillaient intensément.

- Que comptes tu faire ? Railla le mage.

- LA FERME !

Le mage recula d'un pas. Le corps de Drago tremblait. Soudain il hurla et son corps atteint les deux mètres quatre vingt. Ses yeux prirent une couleur verte fluo juste avant qu'il les ferme, sur ses bras les veines grossirent. Son T-shirt se déchira en deux alors que ses muscles augmentaient de volume.

Soudain il plana quelque peu et hurla de nouveau en ouvrant les yeux répandant dans toute la pièce une lueur verte et aveuglante. Voldemort voulu refaire la même incantation mais le sort ricocha sur Drago et vint s'écraser contre le mur à quelques centimètres de lui. Le Serpentard éclata de rire et ses pieds, à présent nu, se posèrent au sol. Il regarda Voldemort d'un air de dégoût et s'approcha.

- Ne bouge pas ! Hurla le mage. Sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Sourit Drago. Que vas-tu faire ?

Voldemort pointa sa baguette derrière Drago.

- Tuer la rouquine !

Drago se tourna, regarda le corps tremblant de Ginny et se retourna vers le mage.

- Tu es faible Drago. Tu l'as toujours été. Toujours dans les bottes de ton père. Tu pleurais faisant honte à ta famille, à ton sang, à ton rang. Maintenant tu faiblis pour une traître ? Tu ne te contrôle pu pour une cause qui n'est et ne sera jamais la tienne et aujourd'hui tu pleurs pour une Sang de Bourbe.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux. Oui il pleurait pour elle. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Soudain il entendit une explosion mais quand il se retourna vers Voldemort il vit que rien n'avait vraiment eu lieu. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il entendait des pas, ceux d'Harry. Il allait faire patienter Voldemort. Parce que ce n'était peut être pas la destiné de Drago de sauver le monde mais c'était celle d'Harry Potter. Il rouvrit les yeux et d'un geste de la main le sol s'enfonça sous Voldemort.

Il eu d'un regard étonné et se téléporta. Drago se retourna aussi sec et créa un caillou qui explosa au contact du sortilège de mort. Il se sentait plus puissant en démon mais n'avait pas la même sensation que lui avait raconté Harry, il n'était pas seulement conquit par la haine. Au contraire il arrivait à se contrôler. Soudain, alors qu'il évitait un nouveau sortilège, il vit Voldemort se téléporter près d'Hermione et il tendit sa baguette vers elle. Drago voulu avancer mais la voix sèche du mage le coupa.

- Tu approches, son corps disparaît.

Drago resta fixe et Voldemort sourit.

- Décidément. Dans n'importe quel camp tu es un incapable. D'abord ta mère puis ta copine.

Il éclata d'un rire cruel qui réveilla tout les sens de Drago. Non il n'avait pas tué sa mère et Hermione non plus. Il ne voulait pas. Soudain son corps se raidit il hurla de nouveau. Ses yeux éclairèrent une nouvelle fois la pièce et ses mains devinrent également vertes fluo. Cette fois, plus aucune trace de Drago n'était présente. Seulement le démon de la terre. Il sentit dans ses paumes se former des aiguilles de pierres et sans se rendre compte de son acte il les lança violemment.

Voldemort esquiva et une nouvelle fois, il pointa sa baguette vers Drago et reformula l'incantation. Le Serpentard vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son ami au moment ou une lumière blanche l'entourait. Voilà, Voldemort avait gagné. Il avait poussé Drago à ne plus se contrôler et voilà le résultat. Drago redevint comme avant tau moment où ses yeux redevenaient acier, dans un autre accès de lumière verte, il fut projeté contre le mur, en face de la porte et s'évanoui sur le choc. Voldemort s'approcha, tout doucement. Il se pencha et murmura.

- Tu n'es qu'un faible.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à grands fracas. Le mage se retourna. Harry était dans l'embrassure. Il semblait plus grand, plus puissant et surtout une lueur vengeresse brillait dans ses yeux. Son regard se posa d'abord sur Hermione évanoui, puis sur Drago et enfin sur Voldemort.

- Où est Ginny ?

- Elle est morte, comme tes amis.

Harry regarda à droite et sourit. Sans s'approcher il savait parfaitement qu'elle était encore vivante. En revanche il ne sentait pas Hermione et faiblement Drago. Sans perdre un instant il brandit sa baguette.

- Que penses tu de reprendre notre duel arrêté en quatrième année ?

Voldemort fut surpris qu'Harry le tutoie mais il ne laissa rien paraître et reprit d'une voix moqueuse.

- Celui où tu t'étais lâchement enfui ?

- Celui la même. Mais avant.

Il créa trois boules de feu qui allèrent toute dans la direction de ses amis. Mais au lieu de les brûler, elles s'infiltrèrent sous leur corps et les déplacèrent vers un coin intouchable de la pièce. Puis elles disparurent et Harry sourit.

- Et au cas ou il te viendrait à l'idée de les utiliser comme rempart contre moi.

Il claqua des doigt et des flammes s'élevèrent tout autour des corps.

- Cela me rappelle notre première rencontre à Poudlard. Dit Harry. Des flammes, une cause, mais cette fois ci, il n'y aura personne pour prendre les coups à ta place.

- Je propose que tu n'utilises pas tes pouvoirs. Après tout ce ne serait pas honnête.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Honnête ? Je n'ai aucun souvenir de toi comme honnête. Tu n'étais pas honnête il y a trois ans. Tu n'étais pas honnête quand tu voulais ma mort.

- Serais tu rancunier Harry ?

- Non. J'ai juste une bonne mémoire.

Les deux ennemis se regardèrent. Seules les flammes brisait le silence et la tension installé dans la pièce.

- _Impedimenta _! S'exclama Voldemort.

D'un mouvement de bras, une flamme para le sortilège.

- _Endoloris _! S'exclama une nouvelle fois le mage.

Mais une nouvelle fois Harry para et sourit.

- Parez, toujours parez. C'est les paroles de ton Mangemort. Celles qu'il m'a dit l'an dernier… Juste avant de s'enfuir comme le lâche qu'il est.

- Ce Mangemort moura quand j'en aurais finit avec toi.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Il est déjà mort.

Voldemort eu un regard assassin et Harry lui rendit un sourire sarcastique. D'un même mouvement ils levèrent leur baguette.

- _AVADA KEDAVRA_ ! S'exclamèrent ils d'une même voix.

Les deux sortilèges vert se touchèrent et créèrent une immense explosion dans toute la pièce. Le faisceau joignant les deux baguettes devinrent or et les mêmes événement que trois ans plutôt se passèrent. Les effets du Priori Incantatum étaient en marche. Comme la dernière fois également, ils s'élevèrent dans les airs et un dôme d'or se forma autour d'eux. Harry, bien qu'il avait du mal à garder sa baguette stable, semblait bien plus calme que Voldemort. Harry le voyait marmonner des paroles incompréhensible. Soudain des boules lumineuses apparurent et commencèrent à glisser lentement vers Harry.

Sa baguette se mit à trembler violemment mais il n'était pas inquiet. Il savait exactement quoi faire. De plus il savait qu'aujourd'hui il allait réussir. Il sentait l'esprit de Ginny et Drago le pousser. Cependant une inquiétude subsistait : Pourquoi Hermione ne l'aidait pas ? Les boules lumineuses s'arrêtèrent lentement et repartir dans le sens inverse. Mais elle s'arrêtèrent de nouveau. Voldemort faisait la même chose qu'Harry. Mais ils semblaient avoir la même volonté et les boules frémissaient de savoir de qu'elle côté aller.

Harry ferma les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait trop de mal et sa baguette semblait lui glisser des mains. Il resserra l'étreinte sur sa baguette, ses jointures devenant blanche. Soudain il la ressentit. C'était faible mais il en était sur. Il venait d'être encouragé par Hermione. Sa Hermione. Il rouvrit les yeux révélant des flammes dans ses iris émeraude. Il sourit en voyant les boules se déplacer lentement vers Voldemort mais sans s'arrêter là, Harry continua de s'acharner.

Libérant toutes les pensées qui pourrait lui venir d'une quelque conque façon en aide. Il se revit soudain devant le corps de Ron et alors qu'une boule dorée touchait le bout de la baguette de Voldemort, celui-ci se mit à hurler et Harry entendit clairement les voix de ses amis et même celle de Ron. C'était comme ci le Priori Incantatum avait ouvert un passage entre les deux mondes. Des voix lui venait de toutes part. Toutes l'encourageant. Mais parmi toutes, certaines lui venait plus clairement :

Ron : Venge moi mon vieux

Ginny : Je t'aime Harry, remporte cette victoire.

Hermione : Tu es le plus fort Harry.

Drago : Il n'y a plus que toi Potter.

Harry sourit en entendant le voix de son nouvel ami, mais son regard se bruma en entendant la voix d'une femme qu'il n'avait pas entendue souvent mais qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles.

Lily : Si tu savais comme je suis fière de toi.

Je le sais maman. Pensa t il. Soudain une voix plus grave se fit entendre suivit d'une autre.

James : Je suis heureux d'être ton père.

Sirius : Continu Harry. Tu peux le battre.

Il entendit un aboiement et sourit de plus belle alors que pour le contredire une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Puis il entendit une voix grave et profonde et il ferma les yeux pour mieux l'apprécier.

Albus : C'est le moment Harry. Finit ce que nous avons commencé ensemble.

Une douce mélodie résonna à ses oreilles. Le chant du Phénix mais celui-ci se tue vite et Harry entendit le cri de désespoir de Voldemort. Il ouvrit les yeux et vu le visage de son ennemi déformé par la douleur tandis que ses mains brûlait. Sa baguette était en feu et soudain elle partit en fumée. Le lien se brisa et Harry tomba sur les genoux. Pourtant il n'avait rien, il le savait.

Le chant du Phénix avait reprit lui amenant une force qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentit. Il se remit debout et s'approcha du corps tremblant de Lord Voldemort. Alors que le mage levait ses yeux rouges vers ceux émeraude d'Harry le chant s'arrêta et comme si quelqu'un avait douté de sa capacité à remplir sa mission, il entendit clairement le cri de sa mère le soir où elle fut tuée. Il brandit sa baguette vers la gorge de son ennemi.

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Au moment où le corps de Voldemort se raidissait et où le règne du mage le plus puissant du millénaire prenait fin, la porte s'ouvrit à grand fracas et entrèrent Tonks, Kingsley et Sturgis Podmore. Les derniers survivant de l'ancien Ordre du Phénix. Les seuls qui se trouvaient au quartier général ou moment de l'attaque du Ministère. Il se redressa et fixa leur regard étonné en voyant Lord Voldemort aux pieds d'Harry.

- Vous n'arrivez donc jamais à temps ? Sourit il.

Tonks sourit et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant les flammes. Harry remarqua son inquiétude.

- Je vais m'en charger. Allez plutôt dans la Grande Salle et occupez vous des corps. Il faudrait aussi prévenir St Mangouste.

Les trois aurors acquiescèrent et dès que la porte claqua, les flammes disparurent. Harry s'approcha des trois corps, s'accroupit et prit celui de Ginny dans ses bras.

- Maintenant tout est finit. Chuchota t il. Merci.

* * *

Alors? Dites moi un peu? Vous avez aimé?

C'était le dernier chapitre du cmbat (comme vous l'aurez deviné) et maintenant bah y a plus de chapitre^^

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	17. Le jour d'après

Bonsoir!!

Je vous ai fait peur? Désolé^^ je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ça laisait à quiproquos^^ Remarque c'est assez drôle cela à fait réagir les gens et j'ai eu plus de reviews que d'habitude^^

Donc merci bien à : **_Groumd_**, **_Coin-Café_**, **_Samara83_**, **_littleshootingstard123_** et **_Fan01_**

Voilà le dernier chapitre sera pour lundi !

Celui là est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude donc profiter bien

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVII :**

**Le jour d'après**

Drago se sentait mal. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son corps semblait fonctionner mais une boule le coinçait dans la gorge et il savait quand ouvrant les yeux, une nouvelle allait être annoncée. Malgré lui et ses idées de rester toute sa vie dans ses draps chauds, il se redressa et ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit, fut les yeux émeraude d'Harry. Celui-ci abordait un sourire joyeux et Drago remarqua que sa cicatrice était moins rouge qu'avant. Le brun remarquant son regard sourit un peu plus.

- Ils ont proposé de me l'enlever mais ça gâchait mon charme.

- Comment ça te l'enlever ?

- Maintenant que Voldemort est mort, le sort est brisé.

Drago parut s'étouffer et s'assit complètement sur son lit.

- Mort ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs tu as fait un excellent travail. Toi et les filles. Il n'était pas au maximum de sa force quand il s'est battu contre moi.

Le sourire d'Harry disparut en voyant les yeux brumeux de Drago.

- Et comment va…

- Hermione ? Oh et bien… Reprit Harry, un sourire toujours aux lèvres.

- C'est de ma faute. Coupa Drago. Je n'ai pas su la protéger. Comme ma mère. Quel idiot ! Je n'avais qu'une chose à faire durant toute cette guerre et je n'ai pas réussit.

Drago regarda Harry pour essayer de mesurer la colère de son nouvel ami mais au contraire il vit se dernier sourire malicieusement, les yeux pétillant de malice.

- Mon pauvre Drago. Dit Harry faussement compatissant.

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas prêt de te débarrasser de moi. Dit une voix près de la porte.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant Hermione et Ginny souriant jusqu'aux oreilles plus resplendissantes l'une que l'autre. Sans un autre mot, Ginny vint s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Harry et Hermione se fit une place sur le lit de Drago.

- Comment ? Tu étais… Bafouilla Drago.

- Je rêve ou le grand Drago aurait perdu ses mots ?

- Mais… Tu étais morte !

- Oui, mais il faut croire que nos pouvoirs ont des spécialités.

- Quoi ?

Hermione le regarda d'un air malicieux et lui prit la main. Drago remarqua que son bras était parfaitement utilisable et il regarda sa main ou une longue cicatrice barrait sa paume. Hermione lui serra la main. Aussitôt celle-ci fut entourée d'une brume bleue et Drago eu la certitude que c'était de l'eau. Quand la brume disparut sa main était aussi parfaite qu'elle était avant.

- Comment…

- Le pouvoir spéciale de l'eau est la guérison. Affirma Hermione.

Drago regarda, tout étourdi, sa main. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien que maintenant.

- Et vous ? Demanda t il à l'encontre du couple.

- Je peux entendre les esprits. Dit Harry simplement. Et je crois que j'ai de faibles pouvoirs psychiques.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Harry regarda autour de lui et tendit la main vers la table de chevet. Le verre d'eau posé dessus s'envola et plana doucement dans les airs. Alors qu'ils allaient le prendre l'eau jaillit du verre et lui gicla dans la figure. Drago et Ginny éclatèrent de rire.

- Désolé je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Rie Hermione.

- Et toi Ginny ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Les pouvoirs sont apparut après s'être transformé en démon et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire grand-chose après m'être prit des dizaines de mur. Mais toi peux t être qu'ils se sont manifestés ?

Drago réfléchit. Il n'avait pas vraiment utilisé ses pouvoirs contre Voldemort. Il croyait qu'Hermione était morte et… les pas…

- Je crois que je peux entendre certaine chose. Dit-il évasif.

- Tu peux développer ? Poussa Harry.

- Avant le combat je me souviens avoir entendu une explosion que vous n'avez entendue que plus tard. Et pendant le combat je suis sûr d'avoir entendu des pas. Mais ils étaient lointains. Je suis sûr que c'était les tiens Harry, et je me suis mit dans la tête que je devais retenir Voldemort. Même si je n'ai pas réussit.

Les trois autres se regardèrent surprit.

- Tu dois entendre les mouvements perturbateurs de la nature. Après tout tu contrôles la terre. Se risqua Hermione.

Un silence s'installa. Soudain Drago réalisa qu'il avait complètement laissé de côté l'histoire d'hier.

- Quel jour nous sommes ? Demanda t il brusquement.

- Le deux mars. Dit Harry après un sourire. Bon ce n'est pas le tout mais nous avons des dizaines de choses à faire.

Il se leva et s'étira. Puis sous le regard étonné des trois autres il ajouta.

- Hier nous aurions du aller sur la tombe de Ron, pour son anniversaire. Et puis je ne dois tout de même pas vous rappeler qu'hier nous avons sauvé le monde.

- Tu as raison ! S'exclama Ginny en se levant à son tour. Drago tu te dépêches de t'habiller. Nous allons signer les papiers pour toi.

Et sans plus attendre le couple sortit. Drago sourit et regarda Hermione.

- Tu m'en veux ? Demanda t il.

Elle le regarda surprise puis l'embrassa. Toute trace d'inquiétude disparut du regard du Serpentard et il accentua le baiser. Malheureusement pour lui, Hermione le rompit et se leva du lit.

- Désolé de casser se magnifique moment qui crois le était parfaitement à mon goût mais nous devons nous presser.

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'Harry venait de quitter et fixa son regard chocolat sur son petit ami qui peinait à se lever.

- Tu comptes m'admirer ? Demanda t il avec un sourire ironique.

- Oui. Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il secoua la tête en guise d'exaspération et sourit. Mais quand il eu enlevé la chemise de l'hôpital son regard se posa automatiquement sur son avant bras.

- Je n'ai plus la Marque ?

- Oui. Le Ministère a décidé d'enlever la marque à tous les Mangemorts qui nous ont aidés.

- Il y a du avoir beaucoup de marque enlevé ? Demanda Drago faussement amusé.

- Trois exactement. La tienne, la mienne et celle de Blaise.

Drago se retourna violemment et Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de regarder son torse.

- Blaise ?

- Oui. Les membres de l'Ordre l'ont retrouvé pétrifié et un pied enfoncé dans le sol de la Grande Salle. Je ne m'avance pas trop en disant que tu y es pour quelque chose ?

Drago sourit.

- Quoiqu'il en soit. Ils lui ont fait ingérer du Véritaserum et il a avoué qu'il n'avait fait ça que pour sauver sa mère.

- Alors c'était vrai ?

- Oui. Quand ils avaient fait semblant de passer pour mort sa mère avait été enfermée dans un cachot de son manoir. Evidemment les idiots en charge de s'en occuper n'ont rien trouvé. Quand Zabini a tout avoué deux membres de l'Ordre ont été envoyés sur les lieux. Sa mère est en ce moment même à St Mangouste ou elle se remet, dans un sommeil réparateur, de toutes ses blessures.

- Elle va survivre ?

- Aucun doute là dessus. Je lui ai rendu une petite visite. Dit-elle d'un air malicieux en levant sa main. En revanche. Continua t elle, redevenant sérieuse. Pansy a été retrouvé morte dans son manoir en compagnie de sa mère. Son père a été capturé et va recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur. Vraiment un beau gâchis.

Drago finit de s'habiller. Puis il se retourna soudainement. Hermione se leva et lui mi une cravate autour de son col de chemise.

- Tenue élégante obligatoire.

Un silence s'installa et Drago regarda le visage concentré d'Hermione. Dès qu'elle eu finit elle lui envoya sourire si doux qu'il l'embrassa de nouveau. Mais cette fois de son propre chef il cessa le baiser.

- Avant qu'on aille… Enfin avant qu'on ne soit plus seule. Je dois t'expliquer certaine petite chose.

Hermione reprit son sérieux.

- Au début de ma sixième année. J'avais été chargé par Voldemort de tuer Dumbledore. Et je dois bien dire que je me réjouissais d'avoir été choisit pour une mission si lourde en conséquence si elle parvenait à ses fins. Mais pendant toute l'année quand je fus confronté à autant de problème j'ai vite réalisé que c'était impensable de réussir. Quand je devais passer à l'acte, je n'ai pas réussit et Rogue s'en ai chargé. Ce que je n'avais pas réalisé, c'est qu'ainsi il enlevait sa condition d'espion.

- Quoi ?

- Rogue était réellement du côté de Dumbledore. Il lui avait parlé de la mission que je devais accomplir lui-même l'ayant su par l'intermédiaire de ma mère. Mais Voldemort voulait que ce soit moi qui tue Dumbledore. Il était persuadé que Rogue était de son côté et il venait de sacrifier sa soit disant couverture à Poudlard. Voldemort a té furieux et… et… il a réunis un immense comité de ses fidèles. Même les tous nouveaux Mangemort de Poudlard. Tous sans exception son venu. Il m'a placé à côté de lui. Mais ce soir là je savais que quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi donc me mettait-il en avant ? Je n'avais pas été à la hauteur de ma mission. J'ai pensé un instant à ma fin mais dès que tous les Mangemorts ont prit place dans le cercle, ma mère a été amenée au milieu et…

Il se tu et malgré lui laissa échappé une larme. Hermione continuait de le regarder.

- … Il… Il savait… Il savait que ma mère comptait le plus au monde pour moi. En ce temps je n'avais pas d'amis et je haïssais mon père. Et tous les Mangemort se sont aligné et lui ont lancé des Doloris. Chacun leur tour, sans exception, juste devant moi. J'étais paralysé, et pas à cause d'un sortilège. Non, j'étais paralysé de peur et de rage. J'entendais ces cris et je ne pouvais rien faire. J'ai été lâche. Puis Voldemort c'est levé et lui infligé le coup de grâce.

Ensuite, comme si tout ce qui venait de se passer était normal il a fait un grand discours dont je n'ai retenu qu'une seule chose. C'est parce que j'avais failli à ma mission que ma mère était morte. Il a bien fait comprendre qu'il serait ravi de faire vivre ses souffrances à chaque membres de la famille d'un quelque conque traître. La sœur de Blaise est morte ainsi. Finalement, je me suis enfui en ne me promettant qu'une seule chose, que j'allais la venger.

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues d'Hermione et elle serra Drago dans ses bras. Comme cinq mois plutôt, il la prit dans ses bras la recouvrant de sa cape. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Il vit le visage triste de Ginny qu'il voyait se retenir de pleurer puis le visage grave d'Harry dont les yeux pétillait d'une lueur de méchanceté, limite bestiale. Il savait qu'ils avaient tout entendu. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Comme ça il n'aurait pas à répéter. Harry prit une grande inspiration.

- Nous pouvons partir. Enfin… Seulement si vous le voulez toujours ?

Ginny regarda Drago et Hermione en fit de même. Malgré lui, il ressentit une joie immense. Pour une fois on lui demandait son avis et pas pour savoir si une critique était appropriée, non, pour savoir ce qu'il pensait.

- Il faut y aller. Tout le monde a été touché par la guerre et je ne crois pas que se morfondre soit la meilleure chose à faire. Il faut montrer l'exemple. Si nous n'arrivons pas à relever la tête devant pareil événement, jamais la population n'en fera de même.

- Tu as raison. Affirma Hermione, dont les yeux semblaient refléter de la fierté.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et ils sortirent. Arrivés dans le hall tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux tandis que le silence se faisait dans la salle. Hermione n'avait jamais supporté de se faire regarder ainsi et frissonna. Drago remarquant son trouble lui prit la main. Soudain une petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns quitta la main de sa mère se trouvant en tête de file près de comptoir et alla directement voir Drago, fixant Harry en passant.

- C'est toi Drago Malfoy ?

- Oui. Sourit-il. Et toi qui es tu ?

- Moi… moi je suis venu voir mes deux sœurs. Elles m'ont dit que tu étais gentil et que s'était grâce à toi et à Hermione Granger qu'elles étaient vivantes. C'est toi Hermione Granger ? Rajouta t elle à l'égard d'Hermione.

Celle-ci sourit et s'accroupit sous les regards de tout le hall. La mère de la petite s'approcha lentement.

- Claire il ne faut pas embêter les autres… Dit-elle tremblante.

Elle semblait impressionnée par Drago qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux. Hermione n'écouta pas la femme et fixa les yeux de la petite.

- Tu es la sœur de Lin et Clara ?

- Oui ! Répondit la petite ravie. Elles t'ont parlé de moi ?

- Au début de l'année, elles m'ont dit qu'elles avaient une sœur. Tu as le même regard qu'elles.

Harry regarda autour de lui, cette situation semblait irréelle. Il ne croyait pas qu'en détruisant Lord Voldemort les autres auraient peur de lui.

- Et c'est vrai que vous avez sauvé le monde ? Continua de questionner la petite.

Drago fut étonné et regarda la femme. Elle semblait apeurée que sa propre fille est posée une telle question mais en même temps elle attendait avec impatience la réponse.

- Oui. Dit Hermione. Mais on n'a pas changé pour autant.

- Alors maintenant que le mal est partie on aura plus jamais de problèmes ?

- Oui et non. Il y aura toujours des problèmes mais en s'unissant tous on pourra survivre à n'importe quelle épreuve.

Drago soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. De sa voix calme et posée Hermione était en train de faire sa première déclaration dans un hall d'hôpital à une petite fille qui devait approcher les six ans. Il avança d'un pas, faisant sursauter certaine personne.

- Avant que cette passionnante discussion continue, certaine chose doivent être dites et non interprétées.

Hermione regarda étonné Drago jouer le porte parole. Ginny semblait aussi surprise mais Harry était plutôt heureux. Il savait parfaitement que Drago avait été élevé dans l'étiquette et qu'il savait prendre une voix posée pour parler à une assemblée.

- Il y a deux ans, quand le retour de Lord Voldemort a été proclamé, des dizaines de rumeurs ont circulés. Toutes plus abracadabrante que les autres. Mais malgré tout, il était vrai que bientôt un règne prendrait fin. Hier soir, à Poudlard, la guerre à été déclenché. Je ne doute pas la moindre seconde en pensant que ce lieu était purement stratégique.

Des dizaines d'élèves sont morts ce soir là et malgré nos efforts pour essayer d'en sauver certains. Affirma t il en jetant un regard vers la petite fille, beaucoup d'enfants sont à déplorer. Ainsi que de grands sorciers, professeurs de l'école. Et je dois bien avouer que si nous nous étions trouvés dans la Grande Salle au moment de l'attaque, nous ne serions sûrement plus là nous non plus. Hier soir, sans relater les événements terribles, Lord Voldemort est mort. Nous l'avons tué, quand je dis nous, je parle au nom évidemment de nous quatre mais également des autres personnes qui nous on rejoint.

Mais maintenant, que c'est… finit. Il ne faut pas se sentir étonné ou triste. Cette bataille était attendue depuis seize ans. Bien sur, on peut se dire, il est déjà revenu une fois, pourquoi pas une autre ? Ou si ce n'est pas lui se sera quelque d'autre ? Mais si ce moment venait à arriver. Il ne restera plus qu'a se battre à nouveau. Un monde paisible ou sans guerre est impossible. Alors maintenant qu'une bataille a été gagnée il faut en profiter et rebâtir, même si c'est dur.

Il va falloir de nouveau ré apprendre à faire confiance aux autres. Je dois dire, pour prendre mon exemple que pour le peu de personne qui ne sera pas au courant. J'avais la Marque des ténèbres. J'ai été marqué et oui je l'ai regretté. Et à ce moment là, j'ai été ravi de trouver des personnes sur qui compter, même si ce fut dur au départ, sourit il. De trouver des personnes capables de m'apprécier. Si vous êtes capable de donner votre confiance en quelqu'un ou juste au moins lui pardonner. Ce sera votre participation à la victoire.

Il se tue et regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il venait de faire un discours digne de Ministre de la Magie. Il en était très fier. Soudain il sentit une petite main tirée sur son pantalon. Il regarda Claire.

- Même si j'ai que six ans et que je n'ai comprit que la moitié du sens de ta phrase bah je crois que ta raison. Et puis moi plus tard je ferai comme toi. Je serai capable de défendre toute l'Angleterre.

Il éclata de rire. D'un rire franc qui eu l'effet d'une bombe dans tout le hall. Des sourires appréciateurs apparurent, d'autres amusés. La mère de Claire rie de bon cœur et vint près du petit groupe et prit sa fille par la main au moment ou Hermione se remettait debout. La grande femme brune avait de magnifiques yeux bleus azur. Elle regarda les quatre membres les uns après les autres et sourit une nouvelle fois.

- Vous avez sauvé les filles. Elles m'ont raconté vous savez ? Elles m'ont tout expliqué. Vous avez prit d'immenses risques pour les sauver. Vous auriez pu y laisser votre vie, mais pourtant elles sont toujours en vie. Je ne peux dire autre chose que merci. Je suis membre du Magemannot. Et… Si un jour vous avez un quelque service dépendant de ma profession, sachez que je serais ravi de vous aider.

Elle tendit la main. Ginny s'en saisit, suivit d'Hermione puis de Harry et enfin Drago. Puis elle emporta sa fille avec elle. Les quatre amis sourirent quand la petite leur adressèrent un signe d'au revoir et ils se regardèrent.

- Drago tu as très bien parler. Affirma Ginny.

- Digne d'un Ministre de la magie. Affirma Harry.

- Alors à partir d'aujourd'hui appelez moi Mr Drago.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Je crois que pour éviter ce genre de… Problèmes de foule, il faudrait directement transplaner près de la tombe de Ron. Affirma Ginny.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils marchait sur une pelouse bien verte, en direction d'un cimetière. Ils arrivèrent sans problèmes jusqu'au tombeau familiale des Weasley mais Ginny s'arrêta avant. Hermione se tourna vers elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je… Bafouilla la rousse les larmes aux yeux. Je n'ai pas été à l'enterrement de mes parents. Et a celui de mon frère tu t'es fait enlevé. Je ne crois pas que ce genre de chose soit faite pour moi.

- Sauf que cette fois… Nous sommes libres.

- Tu crois à la liberté ?

- Oui. Même si je me sens rarement aussi bien que maintenant. Après tout. Ron n'est pas vraiment mort. Puisqu'il a parlé à Harry.

Ginny sourit et les deux filles rejoignirent leurs petits amis respectifs.

- Bonjour maman, bonjour papa. Et Percy aussi. Bill. Sans évidemment oublier Ron. Dit Ginny. Finalement je ne crois pas que se soit bien d'être dans une famille nombreuses. Je suis désolé maman mais je ne suis pas vraiment présentable. J'aurais du me changer mais étrangement le fait qu'on est battu Voldemort nous donne une soudaine… Notoriété. Sourit elle.

Elle regarda Harry et les autres.

- Mais je ne suis pas vraiment venu seule. Je ne te présente plus Harry, ni Hermione. En revanche je te présente Drago Malfoy. Je m'adresse surtout à papa en disant que je te présente le nouveau et le vrai.

Mais elle ne peux pu rien dire et éclata en sanglots. Drago sentit son cœur se retourner en entendant se sanglot. Ginny se réfugia dans les bras d'Harry et Hermione s'approcha.

- Alors Ron ? La dernière fois que je t'ai parlé c'était il y a six mois. Et je n'étais pas resté beaucoup. Il s'en ai passé des choses depuis et pas des moindre ! Bien sur le fait que Drago soit ici ne doit pas vraiment te réjouir mais Ginny à raison c'est le nouveau qu'on apprécie. On voulait venir hier mais des événements nous en ont empêchés.

Elle soupira. Faire la discussion avec un mort n'était pas facile, surtout quand ce mort était son meilleur ami. Harry s'approcha, Ginny toujours dans ses bras.

- Dès que je vois cette photo, je me dis que c'est tout à fait toi. Mais… Je ne sais pas parler tout seul. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su. Et puis je sais que quand on meurt, notre esprit vogue un peu partout. Donc tu n'as cas venir dans le mien. Tu es mon tout premier ami. C'est fou de dire ça. Pourtant tu me supportes depuis sept longues années. Mais malgré tout… Je suis embêté de ne pas savoir ou tu es. Ou plutôt comment tu vas. Enfin… Au revoir. Une personne très bien a dit il n'y a pas longtemps que cela ne servait à rien de se morfondre. Je suis totalement d'accord.

Les deux autres filles acquiescèrent et les trois Griffondores se tournèrent mais Drago ne bougea pas.

- Drago ? Appela Hermione. Tu viens ?

- Je crois que je dois apporter ma touche personnelle à cette… entrevue amicale.

Les trois autres lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur. Le Serpentard n'en tint pas compte et il glissa lentement sa main au dessus de la tombe. Les trois Griffondores s'approchèrent et découvrirent avec émerveillement des roses blanches et rouges apparaîtrent tout autour de la tombe. D'un autre geste des tulipes bleus apparurent dans un vase posé sur la tombe et fit des zig zag rapide ce qui eu pour effet de faire apparaître une liane tour autour de la tombe.

- Drago c'est magnifique. Murmura Hermione.

Il eu un sourire malicieux et fit apparaître deux roses blanches jaunes dans ces mains.

- Permettez gentes demoiselles.

Il s'inclina tendant les deux roses. Hermione saisit la sienne et Harry regarda faussement énervé Ginny faire la même chose. Soudain dans les mains de Ginny la rose prit feu. Elle regarda son petit ami.

- Harry. Dit-elle suspicieuse. Veux-tu me rendre ma fleur ?

Il soupira et d'un mouvement de main les flammes disparurent laissant juste la fleur telle qu'elle.

- Merci. Sourit Ginny.

Les quatre amis allèrent, sous les recommandations d'Hermione, dans un restaurant moldu pour ne pas risquer d'être déranger. Ils demandèrent un salon privé. Mais au bout de quatre heures, ils durent ressortir et se rendirent au Ministère de la magie ou les attendais Kingsley qui avait prit la direction du Ministère depuis l'attaque. Ils furent accueillit en héro, quoi de plus normal ? Et comme la fontaine de fraternité magique avait été détruite il en fut reconstruit une autre aux effigies du quatuor.

Mais les honneurs ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Ils furent chacun décoré de la l'Ordre de Merlin première classe et ils reçurent aussi une bourse de plus de dix milles galions. Sertes ce n'était pas chacun mais qui s'en plaindrait ?

La bonne nouvelle de la journée fut sans contexte de savoir que plusieurs élèves avaient échappé aux sorts des Mangemorts grâce à Lupin et à sa connaissance de Poudlard en temps que Maraudeurs. Il les avait conduit à Pré au Lard, par un passage qui n'était même pas inscrit sur la carte et les avait fait se réfugier chez Rozmerta et c'est là qu'il avait vu apparaître Lin et Clara.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors des réactions pour cet avant dernier chapitre?

Comment vous trouvez ma fin?

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	18. De petits démons

Bonjour à tous !

En ce dimanche je clos ma première fic sur ce site. Au départ je voulais la clore un dimanche donc je fais une entorse à ma règle de publication bi-journalière

Les remerciements pour les lecteurs sont à la fin de ce chapitre donc je vous laisse

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**EPILOGUE :**

**De petits démons**

Les deux premières années, le quatuor ne c'était pas quitté et finalement ils étaient partis s'installer en couple. Harry et Ginny avait prit une petite maison sur la Tamise, dans un coin de Londres éloigné de tous les problèmes. Alors que Drago et Hermione avait préféré un immense duplex dans un des plus beau gratte ciel de Londres. Ils habitaient au dernier étages et avait une vue imprenable sur toute la ville

Drago était devenu le Ministre de la Magie, même si au début la touche voulait être confié à Harry, il s'était avéré que Drago était beaucoup moins timide (c'est étrange^^), Harry lui était devenu chef du quartier des Aurors, Hermione était maintenant la directrice de St Mangouste grâce à ses talents incroyable en matière de médecine ( ! ) et Ginny avait trouvé sa place dans le monde du journalisme.

Quinze ans avaient passé depuis cette séparation et ils étaient toujours les plus grands amis. Ginny avait découvert ses nouveaux pouvoirs soit voler et arrêter le temps, Harry, en plus de sa maîtrise du feu, pouvait contrôler les esprits. Et Drago avait découvert sa facilité à contrôler n'importe quelles choses en rapport avec la terre.

Ginny et Harry avaient eu deux enfants qui aujourd'hui étaient âgés de quinze et onze ans. D'abord, Lily, qui avait les mêmes cheveux noirs que son père et possédait en plus des yeux, le caractère de Ginny. Puis avait suivit quatre ans plus tard Arthur, un démon aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts. Le problème de leurs parents avait été de les faire contrôler leurs pouvoirs. Lily avait hérité de l'Air et Arthur du Feu et ils avaient eu vite fait de savoir s'en servir contre eux mêmes.

Drago et Hermione avait eu le même problème avec leurs trois enfants. Emma d'abord s'était révélé très douée pour casser tous se qu'elle trouvait et le jour de ses six ans, dans un accès de colère, elle avait réussit à démolir le mur de sa chambre. Elle était brune avec des grands yeux bleu marines. Puis était venus Dorian qui lui savait maîtriser l'eau et qui, même pour son jeune âge, était déjà le portrait de Drago.

Enfin était venu la petite dernière Léa, qui avait un talent incontestable pour les fleurs et les plantes. Elle en revanche était le portrait d'Hermione. La seule différence était que ses cheveux étaient lisses et non bouclés. Seulement aucun de leurs enfants n'avaient montré un quelconque don pour soigner. Mais quand Hermione s'était renseigné (à la bibliothèque bien sur !) elle avait trouvé que seules les filles maîtrisant l'eau pouvaient acquérir ce don.

o0o

Aujourd'hui on était le 1 Septembre et chez Ginny et Harry, Lily venait d'être envoyer par sa mère réveiller son frère. Elle entrait en cinquième année et lui attaquait sa première. Lily entra dans la chambre et soupira en entendant les ronflements discrets de son frère encore en train de dormir. Sa mezzanine était encore trop haute et Lily s'envola. Elle arriva juste à bonne hauteur et se tint en équilibre dans l'air.

Son frère était tourné vers elle, les yeux fermés et un sourire espiègle apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle leva la main et son frère se retrouva violemment contre le mur.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ! Hurla Arthur.

- Maman m'a demandé de te réveiller. Dit nonchalamment Lily.

Son frère fronça les sourcils et la poussa. Lily perdit l'équilibre et se ramassa par terre, n'arrivant même pas à ralentir sa chute.

- T'es pas bien ! Tu m'as fait super mal ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- T'avais qu'à contrôler ton pouvoir ! S'exclama son frère.

- Tu vas voir comment je vais le contrôler mon pouvoir !

D'un nouveau geste de la main, Arthur atterrit une nouvelle fois contre le mur. Il se redressa et lui envoya une boule de feu qu'elle renvoya d'un geste de la main et la flamme finit sa course sur les rideaux les enflammant.

- Papa a dit pas les boules de feu ! S'exclama Lily.

- C'est toi qui as commencé ! Hurla à son tour Arthur.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici !

Harry venait d'arriver dans la pièce. D'un claquement de doigt, le feu disparut des rideaux et il regarda sa fille et son fils.

- Votre mère et moi vous avions dit d'utiliser vos pouvoirs qu'en cas de nécessité. Surtout toi Arthur. Et je ne crois pas que vous battre soit nécessaire.

- C'est elle qui a commencé ! S'exclama Arthur. J'étais tranquillement en train de dormir et elle me réveille sans raison !

Ginny arriva à son tour et entra dans la pièce. Elle contempla ses rideaux calcinés et soupira. D'un mouvement de main, son fils se retrouva debout au sol.

- C'est moi qui est demandé à ta sœur de te réveiller car au cas où tu l'aurais oublié aujourd'hui est ton premier jour à Poudlard.

Arthur ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Mon premier…

Il sourit et courut vers les escaliers. Lily réalisa ce qu'ils faisaient et se précipita à sa suite en criant :

- Je t'interdis d'aller dans la salle de bain c'est mon tour !

Ginny regarda son mari, alors qu'Arthur répondait quelque chose d'inaudible en claquant la porte de la salle de bain.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de les envoyer à Poudlard ? Demanda Ginny à moitié sérieuse.

- Mais oui. Ici ils savent qu'ils sont surveillés. Et de toute façon, Remus sait parfaitement qu'ils ont des pouvoirs.

- Pauvre Remus. Déjà que Lily et Emma cela ne devait pas être facile, on lui envoi de nouveaux enfants et le pire c'est que c'est des garçons.

Ils sourirent et entrèrent dans la cuisine.

- Au moins il n'aura jamais les quatre pouvoirs réunis en même temps.

- Ce n'est pas loin. Dit Ginny. Même si Léa a un grand pouvoir, les quatre premiers éléments vont être réunis à Poudlard pendant deux ans !

- Quand on y pense heureusement que les rivalités entre maisons se sont calmées sinon il y aurait eu des bavures entre Griffondores et Serpentards.

Ginny sourit et regarda par la fenêtre.

- C'est vrai que si nos fils respectifs vont Griffondores, il va y avoir des tensions.

- Quand on y réfléchit se ne serai que justice. Lily et Emma à Serpentard contre Arthur et Dorian à Griffondore.

- En espérant que le côté Griffondore d'Hermione prenne le dessus.

- Drago en ferait une jaunisse.

- C'est bien pour ça !

Les deux parents éclatèrent de rire dans la cuisine et se regardèrent exténué quand ils entendirent une nouvelle dispute au dessus de leur tête.

- C'est ton tour. Dit malicieusement Harry.

o0o

- Maman ! On va arriver en retard ! S'exclama un petit garçon blond.

- Tais-toi un peu Dorian ! S'exclama la sœur.

Hermione était dans la gare de King Cross avec ses trois enfants. Ils arrivèrent devant la voix 9 ¾ et elle passa en première. En arrivant de l'autre côté, elle respira une grande bouffée de fumée et comme les cinq années passées, un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahit. Son fils arriva juste derrière elle, ses bagages tanguant sur son chariot. Puis Emma apparut.

- Dorian ! Pourquoi tu m'as poussé !

- Parce que l'eau passe avant la terre ! S'exclama le petit blond.

- Dorian ! S'exclama à son tour Hermione. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne parlait pas de ça !

- Oui ma… Papa !

Dorian courut vers Drago qui discutait avec un grand homme brun, deux grosses malles posées à ses pieds. Tout le monde les regardait surprit et personne n'osait vraiment les approcher.

- Bonjour oncle Harry !

- Salut Dorian ! Alors près pour la rentrée ?

- Oui ! Bien qu'Emma ait voulu faire tomber le plafond pendant mon sommeil je suis encore vivant.

Soudain une grande fille brune donna une tape dans la nuque du garçon.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes comme bêtise. Railla t elle. Bonjour oncle Harry.

- Bonjour Emma. Salut Hermione.

Il sourit comme jamais en voyant sa meilleure amie s'approcher.

- Coucou Léa.

- Oncle Ry !

- Bonjour Harry. Sourit Hermione à son tour.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras et furent rejoint par Ginny, Arthur et Lily. Ils se saluèrent tous et les deux filles s'éloignèrent, les deux garçons également.

- Alors Léa ? Pas trop déçu de ne plus avoir ton frère et ta sœur ? Demanda Ginny.

- Non. Pasque maintenant papa et maman y seront rien qu'à moi !

Elle sourit et les quatre adultes se joignirent à elle. Tous les regards étaient portés vers leur petit groupe. Pour tout dire ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait réunis le Ministre de la Magie et Harry Potter dans le même endroit ! Soudain une petite fille fit intrusion dans le groupe et fut rejoint par une grande femme brune.

- Lara je t'ai déjà dit de…

Elle s'interrompit en regardant les quatre adultes et la petite fille. Son regard se posa sur Hermione et elle sourit.

- Hermione Granger ?

- Euh… Oui enfin non c'est Malfoy mais… On se connaît ?

- Plus ou moins. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi. Claire Jones. Nous, nous sommes vu le lendemain de la fin de Lord Voldemort. Je suis la sœur de Lin et Clara.

Elle tendit la main vers Hermione qui la saisit avec un sourire.

- A m'y faire repenser je reconnais tes yeux bien que tu ne devais avoir pas loin de six ans.

Claire sourit et regarda les autres.

- Oh excusez-moi. Mr le Ministre, Mr Potter et Mrs Potter.

Drago la regarda surprit et tendit la main à son tour.

- Enchanté Claire.

- C'est très rare de voir autant de… Célébrités, dans un même endroit.

- Oui, il est vrai qu'on attire du monde. Soupira Ginny en regardant autour d'elle.

Soudain un sifflet retentit et les deux garçons revinrent vers leurs parents.

- Il faut y aller on aura plus de compartiment ! S'exclama Dorian. Oh salut. Rajouta t il à l'adresse de la petite.

- Salut. Tu en première année toi aussi ? Demanda Lara.

- Oui moi et Arthur.

- Vous ferez connaissances dans le train ! S'exclama Drago.

Le petit groupe se déplaça et Claire prit Lara par la main, l'embrassa près de l'entrée d'un wagon et la fit monter avec sa valise.

- Tu m'écris en arrivant, pour me dire ta maison, d'accord ?

- Oui, pas d'inquiétude !

La petite sourit et entra dans un wagon. Plus loin Dorian se disputait de nouveau avec sa sœur.

- Puisque t'es préfète t'as cas y aller !

- C'est ça pour que tu dises n'importes quoi à papa !

- Et qu'est ce qu'il pourrait me dire ? Demanda Drago en arrivant.

- Rien du tout ! S'exclama Emma nerveusement. Mais tu sais c'est enfants ont un tels sens de l'imagination !

- Mon sens de l'imagination me dit que ton petit copain arrive par ici !

- Ton… Bafouilla Drago.

Il se retourna et vit des garçons arriver. Ils étaient grands, l'un brun et l'autre les cheveux noirs et arboraient un grand sourire qui s'effaça sur le visage du brun en reconnaissant Drago.

- Monsieur le Ministre. Dit-il en tendant la main.

- C'est toi qui sors avec ma fille ?

- Papa ! S'exclama Emma.

- Bonjour Jordan. Dit Lily en arrivant. Il faut y allez.

- Qui c'est ce Jordan ? Demanda Harry à son tour en arrivant.

- C'est son petit copain ! S'exclama Arthur en arrivant et en tirant la langue à sa sœur.

- Toi si je t'attrape ! Menaça Lily.

- Comment ça ton petit copain ? Se fâcha Harry.

- Ce n'est rien chéri. Murmura Ginny en rejoignant à son tour le groupe. Je t'expliquerai.

- Et tu comptes m'expliquez quoi ?

Hermione arriva et d'un rapide regard elle constata que son mari venait de rencontrer le petit ami de sa fille. Gros problème ! Surtout quand c'était la même chose du côté des Potter.

- Les filles, étant préfètes, je vous conseille fortement d'aller dans ce train. Vous deux aussi dit elle à l'adresse des deux autres garçons. Quand à toi. Rajouta t elle à l'adresse de Dorian. Je t'ai déjà interdis de rapporter !

- Mais maman ! Papa doit savoir la vérité. Dit le petit garçon avec le sourire caractéristique des Malfoy.

- File !

- Arthur je te conseille de faire pareil ! S'exclama à son tour Ginny.

Les deux garçons s'en allèrent rejoindre Lara dans le compartiment. Hermione et Ginny rejoignirent Claire tandis que Drago et Harry se regardaient.

- C'est ta fille qui influence la mienne ! S'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

- Aucune des deux n'influence l'autre ! S'exclamèrent en même temps Ginny et Hermione.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent puis rejoignirent leurs femmes qu'ils encerclèrent de leur bras. Après les dernières consignes à leurs enfants, le train partit et les cinq adultes se regardèrent.

- J'attends des explications ! S'exclamèrent Harry et Drago en même temps.

Les autres parents autour semblaient attendre pour savoir ce qui pouvait rendre énervé les héros de la guerre, même après quinze ans, leur célébrité n'avait pas diminué au contraire. Ginny soupira.

- Je vous explique seulement si vous me laissez parler.

Ils se regardèrent et acquiescèrent. Ginny s'éloigna avec les deux garçons et Hermione regarda Claire alors que sa fille s'était endormit dans ses bras.

- Dis-moi, Lara est ta fille ?

- Non, c'est ma cousine. Ma mère et sa sœur sont mortes dans un accident de voiture et j'ai adoptés Lara.

- Je suis désolé. Si jamais je peux t'aider.

- Non pas vraiment. Je m'en sors. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui a été dur c'est de s'occuper de son petit don.

Hermione perdit le sourire et regarda Claire curieuse.

- Un… Don ?

- Oui, elle peut se transformer en n'importe quel animal. Ma tante pensait que c'était parce que ses deux parents étaient animagus. Mais on ne sait pas vraiment. Enfin je préférais que tu n'en parles pas.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Le quai était désert mis à part leur groupe.

- Regarde ça.

Elle sera le poing et le rouvrit faisant naître une mini cascade à l'intérieur de sa paume. Claire fut subjuguée.

- Mais…

- Je maîtrise l'élément de l'Eau. Et mon fils aussi. A vrai dire nous avons tout les quatre un élément et nos enfants ont les mêmes.

Elle lui expliqua rapidement tous les effets et eu finit quand Ginny revint. Drago et Harry derrière elle avait une mine défaite.

- Tu leur as expliqués ?

- Oui. Et ils sont bien obligés de se rendre compte que leurs filles grandissent.

- Quand mêmes des sixièmes années ! S'exclama Drago.

- Et Serpentard par-dessus tout ! S'exclama à son tour Harry.

- Qu'est ce que tu as contre les Serpentard Potter ? S'exclama Drago.

- Je ne l'ai…

- Sa suffit ! S'exclama Hermione. Pour l'encontre d'Harry même s'ils sont à Serpentard, il n'en reste pas moins que ta fille aussi. Et pour Drago, je te préviens que si tu réveilles ta fille c'est toi qui te chargeras de lui annoncer ce qu'il est arrivé à son cactus.

Les deux garçons se turent et les filles éclatèrent de rire. Puis après de nombreux au revoir ils transplanèrent chez eux.

* * *

A l'intention de : Hermione Malfoy

Maman,

Alors tu l'as annoncé à papa ? Et comment il a réagis ? Il ne compte pas l'étriper quand même ? Moi je l'aime Kévin. Répond moi. Il compte m'envoyer une beuglante ? Se serait la fin. Aucun Serpentard digne de ce nom ne reçoit de Beuglante ! Répond moi vite.

Comme je ne sais pas si Dorian va penser à t'écrire, ils sont à Griffondore tout les deux. Essayent de l'annoncer en douceur à papa 

Comment va Léa ? J'espère très bien. Vous lui avez enfin dit pour son cactus ?

Je commence par potions demain.

Je vous embrasse.

Emma.

* * *

A l'intention de : Drago Malfoy

Salut papa,

Alors remis des émotions de la nouvelle ? Bon j'ai quelques petites choses à te dire.

Je suis à Griffondore avec Arthur. Le côté de Griffondore de maman a du prendre le dessus. J'ai eu l'impression que le directeur ne semblait pas heureux. Et je crois que j'ai comprit pourquoi. Ils ne veulent pas que l'on se batte avec nos sœurs. Cela va être compliqué !

Dorian et moi on a parlé de nos pouvoirs à Lara. Tu n'imagineras peut être pas mais elle a un pouvoir elle aussi ! Se transformer en importe quel animal possible tant qu'elle sait à quoi il ressemble. C'est impressionnant !

J'ai hâte de commencer les cours de vol.

Bisous à maman Léa et toi.

Dorian.

* * *

A l'intention de : Ginny Potter

Maman,

Nos frères communs (à Emma et moi) sont infernaux !

Arthur a trouvé le moyen de diriger le feu d'une torche contre un de nos amis. Bon je dois avouer qu'il ne s'est pas très bien conduit avec Dorian (mais aussi un Malfoy à Griffondore !) Cela fait comme moi quand j'ai été à Serpentard. Mais ce n'est pas tout. J'étais là et pour ne pas qu'on le soupçonne j'ai arrêté le temps.

Finalement, pas de quoi arracher une aile à un dragon. Bien que je pense que Lupin (je sais je ne dois pas l'appeler comme ça) se doute de quelque chose.

Il n'a pas arrêté de fixer Dorian et Arthur du repas. Peut être qu'il voulait voir s'il faisait des bêtises. Ce qui ne m'étonnerais pas vu que papa leur a donné la cape d'invisibilité. D'accord nous on a la carte des Maraudeurs mais quand même !

J'allais en oublier quelque chose d'important. Tu as expliqué à papa ? Pour Jordan ? Et comment il l'a prit ? Répond vite.

Je vous embrasse bien fort.

Lily.

* * *

A l'intention de : Harry Potter

Papa,

TOUS CE QUE JE VAIS TE DIRE DOIT ÊTRE ANNONCE EN DOUCEUR À MAMAN

J'ai malencontreusement utilisé mon pouvoir.

Mais je m'explique quand même. C'est de la faute de ses Serpentards qui traînent avec Lily et qu'elle ose appeler ses amis. Quand ils nous ont croisé ils se sont moquer de Dorian parce que c'est un Malfoy et qu'il est à Griffondore (ils avaient l'air d'oublier qui est son père !) mais ensuite je me suis légèrement emporté et j'ai envoyé le feu contenu dans une des torches du hall !

Lily a arrêté le temps et l'a éteint avant qu'elle ne touche le gars.

Sinon je suis à Griffondore (étonnant n'est ce pas ?) et je suis avec Dorian et Lara.

Cette fille est super gentille ! Et tu ne me croiras peut être pas mais elle sait se transformer en tout les animaux existant qu'elle a déjà vu ! C'est vraiment génial.

Oh faite, est ce que je pourrais avoir la carte du Maraudeur et que tu la reprennes à Lily en échange de la cape d'invisibilité ? Ce serait mieux, comme ça je pourrais voir si elles font des bêtises !

Bon j'espère que tu sauras calmer maman quand elle apprendra, bien que Lily a du forcément le mettre dans sa lettre !

Bisous à vous deux.

Arthur.

* * *

A l'intention de : Claire Jones

Claire,

Qu'un mot à dire : Génial !

C'est ce que mes nouveaux amis sont ! Vous n'aviez pas mentit Lin, Clara et toi. Leurs enfants sont très gentils. Enfin plus les garçons (je n'ai parlé que quelques minutes avec les filles).

Arthur et Dorian maîtrise un élément ! Imagine ! C'est invraisemblable mais pourtant vrai ! Je leur ai dit pour mon don. Eux ils maîtrisent l'Eau (Dorian) et le Feu (Arthur). Et leurs sœurs aussi. Je suppose que la dernière de la famille Malfoy doit avoir un pouvoir elle aussi.

Dans le wagon qui nous a amené Poudlard il y avait des nombreux élèves qui sont venus les voir. Ils voulaient tous savoir s'ils ressemblaient à leurs parents. Ils n'ont pas été déçus ! A un moment Dorian en a eu marre et a lancé un sort d'Impassibilité sur la porte ! Pourtant c'est du niveau des buses ! J'ai du souci à me faire si je veux être première de mon année. Ces deux garçons sont très forts.

En plus pour une fois j'ai eu l'impression qu'on me faisait vraiment confiance. Tu sais que d'habitude les gens qui savent pour mon don restent distant et bien eux pas du tout ! Au contraire ! Arthur m'a même montré ce que son père lui a offert : une cape d'invisibilité !

C'est vraiment génial, je suis très contente.

Oh j'en oubliais la première raison.

Je suis à Griffondore, comme eux. Oh faite tu as bien fait de me donner l'histoire de Poudlard, c'est vrai que le plafond de la Grande Salle est magnifique. Bon je dois te laisser.

Une camarade de chambre veut dormir (elle n'a pas l'air commode !)

Bisous

Lara.

* * *

Bilan aux lecteurs qui m'ont suivi :

D'abord à ce qui m'ont inspirés et poussés à être à l'heure à chaque-rendez vous publication :

**Coin-Café** : Je commence par toi parce que d'une certaine façon c'est ainsi que tout à commencé^^ Et oui ! Tu es ma première review ^^ Que dire ? Un immense merci pour toutes tes reviews, tes compliments, tes conseils et ton soutien. Egalement merci de m'avoir faire découvrir la signification de « kitch » ^^ Voilà encore merci :D

**Groumd** : Alors je te mets en deuxième position parce que même si tu es arrivé en cours de fic tu ne m'as plus quitté depuis, et cela sur l'autre fic également. Je ne sais que te dire à part merci, thank you, gracias, obrigado, danke (etc)

Puis aux reviewers qui m'ont accompagnés sur plusieurs chapitres et qui ont disparus un jour, ou alors qui ne sont apparus que très récemment, je vous aime quand même ^^ :

**lilique**, **Azura Cavendish**,** Regan Potter**, **olpl84**, **littlebeatle**,** AndrOmaque, Samara83 **et **littleshootingstar123**

Ensuite à ceux qui sont apparus une seule fois mais que j'ai quand même apprécié de lire :

**4cece**, **Tata Grimma**, **Aeris de Lothorien**, **maybe-chan **et **Fan01**

Enfin à tous ceux qui m'ont lu sans reviewer, vous êtes une moyenne de 80 par chapitre donc un grand merci à vous aussi parce que même les présences silencieuses font plaisirs (même si c'est pas pour ça qu'il ne faut pas se signaler, un peu d'action que diable ^^)

Voilà je termine mon blabla et je clos cette fic ainsi, allez voir les autres si vous aimez mon style et sinon, encore une fois, merci de votre présence

_Merci d'avoir lu_


End file.
